Beginings
by AngelMouse5
Summary: PRiS: Andros and Zhane have always been such good friends, this is their story from since they first meet right through until PRiS.. COMPLETE - FORMATING FIXED
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rangers. I do own the characters of Mera and Jesson – Andros and Karone's parents. This is another Andros and Zhane friendship fic. Out of all the Ranger series and people in it, these two are my all time favourite to write for. This is the first in a series of fics; I've already got the second chapter half done, so expect that soon. Now, for that one reviewer that always reviews my Andros and Zhane fics and has requested I incorporate some more action… just wait, you won't be disappointed, I promise! Anything in Italics is thoughts Mouse, January 2004.

* * *

**Beginnings: First Meeting**

**By Angel Mouse**

_Just at the end of From Out of Nowhere:_

_He watched as one by one, the former turbo rangers went into the rooms he had given them to refresh and get some sleep. In the morning he'd show them around the mega ship and explain various things to them. He had helped heal them from their minor injuries and given them shipboard uniforms, along with DECA and Alpha's help of course._

_He gave a tiny smile as he walked along the corridor. The two of them had ganged up on him to make him realise he needed them as much as they needed him. It would be good to have some company again, aside from DECA. He paused a moment outside the door next to his, resting his hand gently on it, wishing that it's occupant was there with him. They had asked whose room it was and he had ignored the question, stating it wasn't important. It was next to his and that's all that mattered._

_Sighing softly, he went into his room and taking off his jacket, he lay down on the bed. Staring at the roof he thought back over his adventures for the last couple of years. It would be good to have some company again; he'd been alone too long. Unwittingly, his mind went back to a time when he was alone before, when he was very young._

Karone was still a toddler, barely two years old, when Andros began attending school. He was four and even at that young age he was a bit of a loner. The only person he was close to was Karone, as it had been drummed into him to look after her, always. In these uncertain times it was only logical for his parents to tell him that. So his first few weeks of school had been hard for him, leaving Karone.

But it was interesting, meeting new people and learning new things, but still, he formed no new friendships, preferring instead to explore the library and practice his gymnastics and fighting. Finally though, after about a month, he had settled down and fell into a routine. It was then he began noticing the quiet kid in the corner.

He was tiny for a kid of their age; his blond hair was so pale it might as well have been called white. He was the same as Andros though, quiet, loner and practiced his fighting with an intensity that was only matched by Andros in the classes. They soon found themselves paired off against each other and Andros found himself drawn to the quiet, younger child.

Some discreet questioning of his teacher had found that the boy, whose name was Zhane, was an orphan and just six months younger than Andros was. He had been brought to the capital from an outlying settlement, the only survivor of a recent raid. He was being raised by a very distant relative, but from what Andros could tell and from what his teacher had told him, it wasn't much fun for Zhane as the relative was taking him in only out a sense of family duty.

His protective instinct flaring up again, Andros decided to get to know the younger boy. He was just as quick as Andros in their fighting lessons was, and just as smart as well, although he hid it better. Andros found himself looking forward to his fighting sessions as the two of them had begun to be given harder instructions. So, with all this in mind, Andros set out to get to know him, with all the single-mindedness and determination that only a four-year-old could muster.

It was lunchtime and the class had been released to go play in the park for an hour, then to come back for maths lessons. Andros had asked his mother to make his favourite seed cakes today, saying that he wanted to share them with a friend. His mother, who had been despairing that Andros would ever make friends, had been more than delighted to do so.

So, taking the precious cakes in his hand, Andros searched the park relentlessly for Zhane, finally finding him by the pond. He walked over and sat down next to Zhane, giving the other boy a tiny smile.

"Hello Zhane." Zhane looked up, startled. His blue eyes were extremely clear and soulful for one so young.

"Oh, hello Andros. Is it time to go back or did you want to practice fighting?" Zhane's tone was soft, quiet and diffident. Andros gave him a grin and held out the seed cake.

"None of the above. My Mum made me some seed cake and always gives me too much, so I thought I'd share with you." Andros smiled encouragingly at him. Zhane looked down at the cake in his hand and then up at Andros, his eyes confused. But Zhane saw more than the seed cake being offered, he saw a friendship as well, and it was something he desperately needed right now.

Taking the cake from Andros's hand Zhane gave him a tiny, tentative smile, the first since his family had been killed. Andros's dark eyes lit up and he grinned even more.

"Thank you Andros." Andros nodded.

"Any time. Now, eat up, it's the best you'll ever taste." The two boys tucked into the cake and soon afterwards found them chatting away. If Andros was doing the majority of the talking at first, then that was to be expected. By the end of the week they were fast friends, and were practically inseparable during school hours, and Andros began bringing Zhane home with him.

Andros's parents were delighted but careful not to overwhelm the shy, introverted little boy. Karone loved the fact that her older brother had a friend, and had soon adopted Zhane as her other brother, always making sure she had a smile and a hug for him whenever he visited. It was after about four weeks that Andros approached his parents one night.

It had taken a few weeks but he had finally won Zhane's trust that the shy boy had opened up to him and told him what had happened to him and his family, and about his current situation. Andros already knew from his teacher that Zhane's position wasn't a happy one, but he hadn't realised how unhappy. So, after talking with Karone and getting her approval, he approached his parents.

Andros found them in the kitchen; softly talking about something or other, when he walked in they stopped and looked at him. Andros took after his mother with his blond and black hair, whereas Karone took after their father with her blonde hair. His father smiled at him and Andros took heart at this.

"Andros, shouldn't you be in bed, it is school tomorrow." Andros nodded, coming over and sitting on the stool next to his father.

"I know. But I have something important I need to ask you and it can't wait." Andros's mum leaned over the bench, noticing the concern in his eyes and the serious demeanour he had adopted. Her little boy was growing up.

"What is it Andros?" Taking a deep breath, Andros began. His parents had taught him the best way to get something difficult done was to get it out in the open straight away, and then it wouldn't look so hard.

"Mother, Father. You know Zhane's situation right?" Andros had told them a few nights ago after returning from playing at Zhane's house. The first time he'd actually been there. He had been upset at what he'd seen and so had told his parents.

"Yes, we do. In fact, we were just talking about it." Andros nodded, pleased in a way.

"Well, I was thinking. I wouldn't mind a brother about my age, and Karone loves him as well. Why can't we adopt him? Or at least bring him here to live with us?" Andros's parents were stunned and shared incredulous glances. His father beamed and gave him a hug.

"Son, I'm very proud of you. Your mother and I had actually just decided to ask you would you mind having him as a brother. I'm pleased to see once more; you beat us to the punch." Andros beamed.

"So you'll do it?" His mother came around the bench and gave him a hug.

"Yes, we shall. We'll go fix up all the paperwork tomorrow. Do you want to tell Zhane after we do that, or straight away?" Andros thought a moment; his practical nature then asserted itself. At four and a half he was extremely practically for his age. Most of the children on the colony were unfortunately due to the dangerous times they were living in.

"We'll wait until you get the approval before telling him, I don't want to raise his hopes. Thanks Mum and Dad, you're greatest." He gave them both a hug and took off to bed.

The next four weeks that passed were agonising for Andros. He couldn't tell Zhane about his request of his parents, so he spent the time with him getting to know him better. Zhane soon went from friend to best friend to trusted brother in that time and the two become close.

Then one day when Andros got home from school, with Zhane in tow, he found his parents waiting for him, with big smiles on their faces. Karone was sitting in his mother's lap, practically bouncing with joy.

"What's going on?" Andros's mother smiled.

"We have some good news for you. Zhane, Andros, sit down please." The two boys shared a look and then sat down on the couch. Andros's father smiled warmly at them both but his eyes were fixed on Zhane.

"Zhane, four weeks ago, Andros came and asked if we could do something about your situation." Zhane began to look worried and wary.

"And what did you do?" His tone was fearful and Andros put his arm around him, smiling warmly at him.

"It's all right Zhane, nothing bad I promise, right Father?"

"That's right Andros. Zhane, we approached Family Services and asked if we could adopt you. Andros and Karone already think of you more of a brother than a friend, and we've started to think of you as a son. Today they gave their okay for it to go ahead, that's if it's all right with you?"

Zhane looked incredulously at them. True, things hadn't been good between him and his distant second uncle, but to have Andros and his family open their arms and lives to him was more than he ever dreamed. Tears began to stream down his face and swallowing hard, he nodded. After a moment he managed to find his voice.

"Yes, I'd like that very much." Andros hugged his friend hard.

"Terrific! I've got a new brother!" Karone jumped from her mother's lap and into their arms as well.

"I have a new brother! Now I have two brothers!" The three children dissolved into a pile of giggling, energetic little people and the two adults smiled indulgently at them.

The next six months flew past and Andros and Zhane were now counted as five-year-olds. They had begun to train harder and given more instruction in tactics and fighting. They had both showed great aptitude for it and much promise. Karone was three now and beginning her telekinesis training.

Andros and Zhane were terrors at theirs, the two of them causing mischief and mayhem when they could. They had become so close that they now shared a mental bond as well as a physical and spiritual one. They were practically inseparable now, which heartened Andros's parents greatly.

One day they came home to find Kinwon waiting for them. Andros's parents led him into the lounge area and they sat. The children were out playing. Andros and Karone were in the park playing with the telekinesis ball and Zhane had stayed behind at school to work on a special project. Kinwon sat down with them and smiled.

"Mera, Jesson. The ruling council of KO35 has come to a decision."

"What sort of decision and why are you telling us?" Mera was silent, having a sneaking suspicion of where this was leading. She worked in planetary defence; she knew the whole situation. Kinwon studied them for a moment and then nodded.

"We've decided that with the increase in attacks that in ten years at most, possibly sooner, we will not be able to hold them back any more. We have decided to select now, two young people to become Power Rangers to help defend the planet when that time comes. We are selecting them now, so that they can begin the training now that they will need to help them in these trying times." Mera and Jesson shared concerned glances. Mera broke the silence.

"Why are you telling us this?" Kinwon hesitated a moment and then took the plunge.

"We have selected Andros and Zhane to begin training along with several others to become Power Rangers." Mera and Jesson were stunned.

"But, they are only five and a half. Almost six, they are too young!" Kinwon was stunned at Mera's harsh tone with him. She, of all people, knew how things were. Jesson reached out and put his hand on her arm.

"Mera, the boys may be young, but they are more than capable of taking on this additional responsibility. Look at how Andros was with Zhane when they first met, and how they are now. I think they are more than capable of handling this. But, I think that we don't tell them about this honour for at least another year or so, until they can handle it better." Mera looked ready to protest but then at the last minute changed her mind.

"Alright. We don't tell them for at least two years. That way, they can enjoy what little childhood they have left." Unfortunately, Mera didn't know how prophetic her words were.

The next three days passed in a blur of activity and grief. While Kinwon had been talking to Andros's parents, Andros and Karone had been playing in the park. While they had been playing Karone had pushed the telekinesis ball away from Andros and he had run to get it. He had come running when he heard Karone screaming, just in time to see something or someone running away with Karone.

He tried to follow them but no luck. He raised the alarm but it was too late. His parents were distraught and Kinwon himself lead the search for Karone on that fateful day. It wasn't until night had fallen that someone had remembered to go pick Zhane up from school. Jesson walked along in a daze, walking up the path to the school. He saw Zhane sitting on the steps, tears streaming down his face. He walked over and sat down next to him.

"Zhane, what's the matter?" Zhane gulped down his tears and looked up, his eyes fearful and sad.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore, so you forgot to come and get me." Jesson winced as Zhane's words cut through the tattered remains of his heart. Jesson wrapped his arms around Zhane and held him tight against him.

"Oh no Zhane, we hadn't forgotten about you." Jesson was hard pressed to keep back his own tears. "It's just that something has happened." He felt Zhane stiffen beside him.

"Is Andros dead?" Jesson blinked back the tears and swallowed hard. Zhane's fears were extremely strong and even the short time he had been with them hadn't erased them fully.

"No, he isn't dead. He's just very upset. Something's happened." Zhane looked up and Jesson saw the pain in his eyes.

"Is it Mera? Has she gone?" Zhane's fear was more evident now. Having lost one family, he didn't want to lose his new family.

"No, Mera is fine. She's at home with Andros. It's Karone." Jesson couldn't continue with what he wanted to say and he looked away, trying to clear his mind and focus his thoughts. After a few moments the small body in his arms squirmed and he looked down to find Zhane watching him.

"Karone's gone, isn't she? She was killed. Just like my Mummy and Daddy were…" Jesson shook his head.

"No, she wasn't killed Zhane. She was kidnapped by a monster. She was playing with Andros in the park and was taken from there."

"They didn't take Andros?" Fear was in his softly spoken words.

"No, he was getting their ball from where they had been playing. I'm just glad he wasn't taken as well." Zhane looked at him a moment, his young blue eyes showing more depth than his short years should allow.

"It's not Andros's fault you know. Please don't blame him." Jesson stared at Zhane, amazed at the insight he was showing. "It's not his fault. You mustn't blame him." Jesson stared in those soft blue eyes and somewhere, found a smile for Zhane.

"No Zhane. I won't blame him. Come on, let's get you home. I'm sure Andros could use you about now." The two of them stood and slowly made their way home.

Andros was in his room, curled up in a little ball on his bed. His door opened and Zhane crept in. Mera had said that Andros wanted to be alone, but Zhane knew his friend better. He could tell from the anguish he was feeling through their mental link. They had decided a little while ago not to tell anyone about their mental link, it was their secret and theirs alone. He closed the door behind him and went slowly over to Andros on the bed. Climbing up he moved next to his friend and reached out a hand.

"Andros?"

"Go away. Want to be alone. It's my entire fault. Don't want anyone round me… you might be taken next." Zhane's heart broke and with a resolve that he didn't know he had, he scooted closer and wrapped Andros in his small arms.

"I'm not going anywhere Andros. And I'm never, ever leaving you. No one is taking me from you Andros. No one. Ever." The firmness and strength in Zhane's tone finally got through to Andros and he lifted his head, staring in his friends blue eyes. He saw love, respect, sadness and strength in them. With that, he broke down once more, clinging to Zhane.

"I lost her Zhane. I lost her…"

"I know Andros. But I'm here. I'll always be here." They were in his room for the next two days. And when they emerged their roles had been reversed. Before Karone's kidnapping, Andros had been talkative to his family, confident and had even began to be more friendly towards others, whereas Zhane was always quiet, shy and seemed to be the less confident of the two.

When they emerged from Andros's room at the end of the third day, the differences in them were apparent. Andros was withdrawn, solemn and quiet, giving one or two word answers when he was spoken to. Zhane on the other hand was more outgoing and confident. He spoke for the both of them when answers were required, and he suddenly, was more protective of Andros now. It had always been the other way around before.

Zhane was still quiet around people he didn't know, but now, he was the voice for the pair of them. Mera and Jesson were worried about Andros, naturally, but in their grief for the loss of Karone, they could barely function themselves, let alone spare much thought for Andros. So Zhane stepped in and they became closer than ever.

After three long weeks, the search for Karone was called off. The ruling council reluctantly concluded that she had been taken off planet and they had no luck tracking her. Mera and Jesson never gave up hope though, and Andros swore to them both that he would find her one day, and bring her home. Zhane had promised Andros he would stay by his side to help to realise that promise.

They began training harder than before, and also began the extra training they would need to complete to be Power Ranger candidates. Mera had changed her mind, and had informed the two young boys of the honour that they had been picked for. It seemed to be the tonic Andros needed, as he threw himself into all aspects of their training with a zeal that they hadn't seen before. Only Zhane knew it was because of the guilt Andros was carrying over Karone's kidnapping.

Security recordings had finally been released to the family, and they watched with broken hearts what had happened. The entire time Zhane's eyes hadn't left Andros and what he saw in Andros's brown eyes almost broke him then and there. But it strengthened his resolve to be there for Andros and do what ever he could to aide his best friend. After the recording had finished, Andros had gotten up and left the room, going outside, without saying anything. Zhane stood to follow him, stopping a moment to look back at his foster parents.

"It'll be okay, you'll see. Andros promised he'd get her back, and he doesn't break his promises." He left them then, following Andros outside and sitting next to him on the bench in the garden. For a long time they said nothing, Andros just being comforted by Zhane's presence. After a long while, Andros stirred slightly and looked over at Zhane.

"Thank you. For being here." Zhane smiled gently at Andros and reached over, clasping his hand in his.

"I'll always be here for you Andros; I'll never leave you alone."

Tbc…

_In the next chapter, the two of them begin their training in earnest.._


	2. Training

_Disclaimer: This is the next chapter in my Beginnings series. I don't own the Rangers, wish I did. Please, read and review as I love feedback. Anything in Italics is thought between the two boys. Now, some of you will feel like I cheated slightly in some parts but not describing more than I have, but you'll understand why once you've read the whole chapter. Mouse, January, 2004._

* * *

**Beginnings: Training**

**By Angel Mouse**

_Andros turned over onto his side on his bunk. He couldn't get settled into sleep, his mind was too busy replaying the day's events and then going into his past. Without conscious thought, his hand opened up and a picture came floating off his desk and into his hand._

_He looked at it, studying it for a long moment, his mind going back to the memories that it invoked; a memory of happier, simpler times. It showed him and Zhane as young boys in uniforms, standing next to a tall, proud man. It had been the start of a new life for the two of them, a life that led him to this moment, this place._

* * *

Years past and the two boys became so close it was like they were almost one being. They had been training constantly for the past six and a half years and now at the age of twelve they were leaving home to join the other Ranger candidates for the final phase of their training and the selection of the two Rangers.

They would be joining ten other young boys and girls at the main military base for KO35. They arrived at the start of the working week, along with the other ten young people. There were eight more boys and two girls. Andros and Zhane stayed apart from them all, for the moment needing only each other. Finally, after they had been waiting for almost thirty minutes their instructor finally approached them.

Major Feron was the current head instructor for the planetary defence forces. He was an expert at hand to hand combat and battle tactics. He had been given the job of assessing the candidates, training them, and then choosing the two that would be best suited as Power Rangers. Not an easy task.

He had studied the files on all the candidates carefully and was eager to begin work. Out of the 12 candidates, he was sure at least three would drop out during the first couple of weeks, then at least another four or five by the end of the second month. He figured that by the end of the six-month course, he'd only have four left.

His eyes roved across the figures before him. The girls were sticking together, and the boys were milling about, talking to each other, except for two of them. They stood slightly apart, seemingly aloof but he knew better. His attention had been previously drawn to these two and he had paid special attention to their records.

They were exceptional fighters according to their instructors; strong fighters apart but even better together. They seemed to have an almost telepathic connection when it came to fighting together. They had won numerous bouts and tournaments against their fellow students. They were also smart, their school marks being among some of the highest. They had also both had their share of tragedy and that had seen to bring them very close together.

The young boy with the almost white hair and sparkling blue eyes was Zhane. A bit of a mischief-maker he'd been told by his teachers but had a good heart. Andros was quiet, reserved, almost withdrawn; the only person that he'd interact with beside his teachers was Zhane.

He'd been asked if possible, to try and get him to lighten up socialises a little more. He knew he'd he have his work cut with these two as he'd been warned that Zhane didn't handle discipline well and that Andros wouldn't respond well to trying to get him to open up. Sighing, he knew that it would be a challenge, but he also had a feeling that these two, out of all of the candidates, would be here for the long haul.

"Cadets, can I have your attention please?" Twelve sets of eyes swung around to look at him and he was pleased with the reaction he got. He was a fairly imposing figure in his uniform, and knew that first appearances are sometimes everything.

"My name is Major Feron and I'll be your instructor for the next six months. I'll be hard but fair with you all, but I'm not going to coddle you or hold your hands. The first we need to do is get you billeted. Grab your packs and follow me." He turned and began walking towards the nearby barracks that had been set aside for his use. As one, the kids picked their bags and began following, not speaking. Feron didn't have to turn his head to know that the last two in the line would be Andros and Zhane.

He just hoped that they'd stand up to what he was going to put them through. They reached the barracks and he motioned for the kids to enter. "Choose your bunks and place your bags in your lockers. Then get changed into your work out gear, you've got five minutes. Get to it!" Feron watched them file in, and was pleased to see he was right as Andros and Zhane filed in last, Zhane going first strangely enough, like he was protecting Andros.

He'd have to watch that, try and get him out of that habit. Sometimes, watching someone else's back because you felt they were more important could get you killed. And that wasn't the point of being a Ranger at all. The point of being a Ranger was protecting everyone, not only your fellow Ranger. Filing that little titbit away for further use, Feron waited outside the barracks for them to come. And again, as he thought, Andros and Zhane were the last ones out. They were all now in their work out clothes and he grinned slightly.

"All right, let's see how you go. I want two laps of the sports field." He clapped his hands together and then pointed. "Off you go, now!" The candidates all took off at a steady run, as they'd been taught, and he watched them go. The next few months would be interesting, that's for sure.

Two and a half months had passed and the class was now down the six. The two girls had lasted until the end of the third week and had left together. They both having decided the dedication; the absolute devotion and sacrifice that a Ranger needed to make, was too much for them to handle. They wanted to have normal lives, and therefore decided to, once they were of age, to join the planetary defence forces.

The four boys had left at various times during the last week and a half, all stating different and various reasons. But after the third boy had left, and then to have the fourth boy confirm it, Feron began to suspect that there was another motive. The boys were just completely overwhelmed and awed at how good Andros and Zhane were at every aspect of the intense training they were going through.

The only thing they weren't that good at was astronavigation and discipline for Zhane and diplomacy and interpersonal relationships for Andros. Ironically, astronavigation and discipline were Andros's strong point and diplomacy and interpersonal relationships were Zhane's. And those four things were necessary for potential Rangers to master.

He had taken them aside one night after training and talked to them about it, finally, after a long time, managing to extract a promise from Andros to concentrate on his diplomacy and Zhane to knuckle down on his astronavigation. He'd also had to have words with Zhane about his tendency to play pranks around the base.

It made things interesting, that were for sure, but it tended to disrupt things sometimes. The one thing that Feron noticed was that the pranks were usually the only thing that got a laugh or a smile out of Andros. And it was then he realised why Zhane did them. He did them to give his friend a laugh. Putting this information with the other that he had gathered on the two boys, Feron began to watch them more carefully.

The training exercise for today was an exercise in stealth and teamwork. The three sets of pairs had to go away, 'borrow' something from a specific area and place it on Feron's desk without being caught by anyone or by Feron himself to pass. Andros and Zhane had chosen the kitchen to 'borrow' something from as Zhane said he also wanted to get some ammunition for a prank he wanted to pull on Major Feron. Andros had just looked, raising an eyebrow and then gave Zhane a tiny grin as he shook his head.

The two of them set out, they had been given a full 24 hours to complete the exercise in, and instead of what the other two pairs had decided to do, which was wait until darkness, Zhane surprisingly had gone along with Andros's suggestion that they go out in broad daylight and do it. So, the two of them were walking along towards the kitchens, talking softly to each other.

By now, the personal of the base was used to seeing the younger men about, so they didn't attract too much attention. To all intensive purposes, they were walking along with out speaking; yet, mentally they were carrying on a frenzied mental conversation.

_Zhane, you're nuts. If you do that to him, Feron will throw you out of the program! He'll throw us out of the program because he'll know I helped you!_ Zhane gave a sideways glance to Andros and a wicked grin, which promptly disappeared as they walked by some superior officers.

_No he won't, he likes you, and knows you won't go on without me. Just as he knows I won't go on without you. Besides, the guy could use a good laugh Andros._ Andros just sighed and looked at Zhane, studying his friend for a moment. Zhane's casual seeming words about not continuing in the program without Andros meant more to Andros than anything.

The first few months after Karone's disappearance had been difficult at best, and if it hadn't been for Zhane, he doesn't know what would have happened to himself. He once more thanked whatever powers were in the universe that brought Zhane into his life. Shaking his head and grinning at Zhane and at his daring, Andros finally answered him.

_Alright, but your stealing the stuff we need, I'll do the distracting this time._ This stopped Zhane dead in his tracks and he looked at Andros, his expression bordering on incredulous.

_You?__ Seriously? Andros, you've barely said boo to anyone besides our instructors since we got here. Somehow I think I'll have a better chance charming the kitchen staff, besides, Lennia is working today and she likes me. _Andros gave a tiny snort of amusement, something that would startle those close to him, as he wasn't the type of person to do such things.

But his time with Zhane had given him a slightly warped sense of humour, like Zhane's but not as bad. The two could some time practically finish each other's sentences sometimes, which freaked a few of their instructors out.

_All right, all right. You talk to her then. I'm not that bad am I? _Zhane laughed, clapping him on the back and they continued on their way.

_You seriously don't expect me to answer that do you? _They laughed as their eyes met and Zhane grinned at him.

They reached the main kitchen area and Zhane walked in, Andros hanging back, just inside the door. Even at this young age Andros could do unobtrusive like no one's business, a skill that he had been teaching to Zhane. Zhane bounded over to a woman working at the main bench with an innocent smile on his face. While he was talking to the woman, Andros studied him a moment.

Zhane had always been there to help him through the bad times, enjoy the good and accept the consequences of the mischief. Somehow after Karone had been taken, he had become a person that had to enjoy life to the fullest and he seemed determined to make sure Andros did as well. Andros had never really asked Zhane why he had become like that; as somehow, he was sure he didn't really want to know.

Resolving to ask him that very day though, Andros knew it was something that would bug him until he had the answer for it. Suddenly, Andros's attention was drawn the discrete movement of Zhane's hands behind his back to let Andros know that the time was right. Andros concentrated carefully and suddenly, a fruit pie, one of many cooling on a nearby bench, began to float discreetly over to where Andros was standing.

Holding his hands out Andros let the pie land in his hands, quickly moving them behind him. He then concentrated some more and the pies re-arranged themselves so their 'borrowing' of the pie wouldn't be noticed for a bit. Grinning slightly at his triumph he quickly also grabbed two small cakes that were also on a nearby tray.

They would be a nice treat and a surprise for Zhane. He then looked up, making sure that the act hadn't been seen, and luckily it hadn't, and then smiled as he heard Zhane thanking the woman and coming over to him. They left the kitchen and moved around to the back of the kitchen area, out of the way of prying eyes. Zhane grinned at Andros, showing him the small packet of flour he had obtained for later on that evening.

"Did you get you it?" Andros smiled, bringing his hands around. In one he had the pie dish and in the other the two other small cakes he had 'borrowed'.

"That I do. And here, this is for you." He held out the cake to Zhane, grinning slightly as he did. Zhane took it from his hands and looked up into Andros's eyes. Zhane's blue ones were merry and full of remembered joy.

"Isn't this where we first met?" The two boys gave a laugh then, eating their ill gotten treat, before heading back towards Major Feron's office the long way, around the backs of buildings, avoiding people and generally keeping quiet.

_Major Feron's gonna love this, it's his favourite, I checked. _Andros was glancing around a corner and without turning he answered Zhane.

_You would. You know, you get away with so much sometimes Zhane. I don't know how you do it. _Zhane grinned at Andros's back, deciding not to give away any of his secrets and then followed him as they ran the short distance into the main training building and the barracks where they were staying.

Laughing softly, they made their way to their bunks and settled down on the beds. Grinning at Andros, Zhane unlocked and opened his draw and Andros slid the pie into it. Closing it and locking it again they quickly left, trying not to arouse suspicion. Andros looked at Zhane as they both headed for the training ground.

_So, when will we put it on his desk? _They reached the work out area and began to remove their jackets. Zhane frowned a moment, slipping his jacket off and beginning to stretch and limber up.

_Tonight I think when he's taking the evening's training. He always expects us early, so he's here earlier than we are. So, we just keep an eye out, when he leaves his office, we go in then. You keep watch; I sneak the pie in. _Andros had removed his jacket and was now stretching as well. Underneath their jackets each had a tank top on. Zhane's was grey and Andros's was red. For some reason, they had begun to favour those colours over any others. The other four candidates were the same, choosing different colours for their own personal wear under their training uniforms.

_Sounds good. Now, what shall we work at today? It's your choice if I remember correctly. _ Andros finished stretching and looked curiously at Zhane. Zhane just grinned and walked over to the equipment cupboard.

Major Feron was standing at his window, watching the two young men out on the practice field. Andros and Zhane currently had wooden staves in their hands and in completely synchronisation with each other, they were going through an exercise he had taught them some weeks ago and as far as he could see, they were doing it almost perfectly.

Their movements were fluid and controlled, and in perfect time with one another. He watched them as they completed the exercise and then began sparring with one another. They were in perfect time, neither catching the other unawares, each just as good as the other. Feron felt rather than saw the man come and stand next to him.

"They fight well don't they?"

"Yes they do Kinwon. We are only half way through their training, yet I feel there is not much more I need to teach them." Kinwon's eyes didn't leave the two young boys, who were now sparring with such ferocity you would think they were enemies instead of best friends.

"So, you have made your decision then?" Feron shook his head, finally turning his back and moving over to his desk.

"No, I haven't." Kinwon raised an eyebrow at him.

"From all your reports, you've practically decided Andros and Zhane are the ones." Feron looked at him as he began to look through his desk.

"I know my reports of them are complimentary, but I haven't made my final decision yet. There is still a few tests to go through." Kinwon moved back over to the window and stared at them.

"Those two have been through so much, yet they seem to be so strong." Feron sighed and picked up the report he was looking for. He came back over to Kinwon and handed him the report.

"Yes, they are. The one thing that I am certain of is that those two are strong when they are apart, but stronger when they are together. Even if they don't make the final grade and pass the final tests to become Rangers, they should be posted together, in what ever capacity they decide to serve." Kinwon took the report and glanced down at it, taking in at a glance its contents.

"I know. I have kept in touch with their family ever since, well, you know." Feron nodded. He'd been a young Sargent then, and had helped with the search for Karone.

"I know. Is there anything specific you wanted today Kinwon?" Kinwon smiled gently.

"No thank you Feron. I was passing and thought I'd get the latest reports from you while I was nearby. I'll see you in a couple of days at the fortnightly meeting."

"Yes Kinwon." Kinwon left and Feron watched the two boys again for a few minutes. They were sparring once more, but this time using practice swords. The movements were graceful and fluid, like they had been master swordsmen all their lives. Sighing at the unfairness of it all, Feron went back to his desk and began to go through their academic reports.

Four and a half months in and they were now down to four candidates. The training was becoming harder and more intense, as was the academic studies. But today was a special day. Today the four cadets and Major Feron were going to the spaceport to go through the special ship that was being constructed for the Rangers.

It was a state of the art warship, equipped with weapons and shields. It could carry a couple of hundred people in a pinch, or a team of rangers. It was equipped with living facilities, workshop, a fully equipped medical wing and a spacious bridge. It was all being built as per the plans sent to them from Eltare, along with the Astro Morphers.

They had been given a tour through the construction facility and were now going through the ship itself. Professor Drehere was given them the tour personally, and they were all suitably impressed. They reached the bridge and he explained the function of each station to them. They would be given training for the MegaShip as she was going to be called, in the coming weeks. The professor beamed at them all as he came to an innocuous looking panel in the corner.

"And this is the heart and soul of the MegaShip. The Artificial Intelligence that runs the ship, Delinear Electronic Comprehensive Abilities, or DECA for short. DECA, this is Major Feron and the Power Ranger candidates. Two of these young men will become your charges and you'll be looking after them." The blinking light on a camera swivelled around and began to blink in time with the modulated, dulcet tones that issued from an invisible speaker.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Major Feron, Cadets. Welcome aboard the Astro MegaShip. Please feel free to ask me anything." Zhane threw Andros an almost angelic mischievous grin and Andros refrained from groaning. Unfortunately Major Feron caught this and suppressing his own smile spoke softly.

"Zhane, what ever you're thinking, don't even go there because I will find out." Feron was still smarting slightly over the incident with the flour in his bunk. He couldn't prove it was Zhane, but he'd lay good credits on it that it had been the young prankster. His roommate was still teasing him about it three weeks after the fact. Zhane looked up at him and Feron could swear that there was nothing mischievous in his eyes but experience by now had taught him better.

"I promise Major, I won't do anything, honest." This was too much for Andros who turned his head and covered his mouth, turning his laugh into a cough. Feron just raised an eyebrow at Zhane whose grin didn't change and Feron mentally threw his hands in the air. Zhane was just too much sometimes.

"Just see that you don't. Now, you were saying Professor?" The Professor glanced at the two young boys and then continued with his presentation, but it was only half heard by Zhane now, as his mind began to tick over all sorts of possibilities.

Two weeks later Andros and Zhane had just finished off their last training session for the day, which had been with DECA and they were tired. The training had been so hard lately, and so intense, at the end of each day they were collapsing into bed, tired and exhausted. They powered down the consoles they were using and wearily made their way to the maintenance bay, where the ground exit was located.

"Andros. Zhane. Sensors show you are both tired and I recall that neither of you have eaten today. I have taken the liberty of preparing a meal for you. You will sit down and eat it before leaving my care today." Andros looked at Zhane who just shrugged.

Zhane and DECA had formed a strange partnership. She would let him get away with all sorts of things whereas she had also seemed to pick up on Zhane's habit of looking out for Andros all the time. The two boys exchanged glances but Zhane was already redirecting Andros's steps to the table.

He then went over to the sythetron and got out a couple of plates. He brought them over and sat them down in front of them each. Sitting down they began to eat in silence. After a little while, DECA began playing a soft, relaxing tune, which helped sooth, the day's cares away. Zhane glanced up at where her sensor was and gave her a grateful smile. Andros was slowly nodding off, which is the outcome Zhane was after.

Andros had been working himself particularly hard the last couple of days and Zhane was worried. Zhane watched as Andros leaned against his fist and his eyes slowly drifted closed. Zhane waited for a few moments, making sure that Andros was asleep. Standing up, Zhane walked around the table and picked Andros up in his arms.

"DECA, can I use one of the rooms?"

"Certainly Zhane. Use the rooms on deck three."

"Thank you DECA."

"You're welcome Zhane." Zhane walked softly to the lift, going up to deck three. DECA had the door to a room open for him already. Zhane walked in and laid Andros gently down on the bed. He got a blanket from the bottom of the bed and covered his friend gently.

"You'll let them know where we are."

"Yes Zhane." Zhane watched Andros curl up into a small ball and smiled gently.

"Thanks DECA."

"You need your sleep as well Zhane. The bunks are big enough for two." Zhane just grinned at her as he pulled out another blanket and curled up on the bottom of the bunk, next to Andros. Moments later he was asleep as well. DECA watched them a moment and then turned her attention to letting Major Feron know where there two boys were.

They were so young to be put through this much pressure, but that wasn't her concern for the moment. After letting Feron know the boys were with her, she went back to her duties, but kept a sensor out for them both.

The six months had passed so quickly that it was barely noticed by the cadets. As Feron had predicted to himself, he was down to four candidates for the final test. Andros and Zhane being one pair, and two others – Jarek and Ryek. There was the one, last final test they had to pass before the final decision was made who would be the Rangers for KO35.

Once the decision was made, the two successful cadets would have a couple of weeks off to spend with their families, and then they would be sent to Eltare for a months final training and then they would be given their morphers.

The purpose of today's exercise was to see how the cadets handled being under fire and in a bad situation. A volunteer from the planetary defence forces was located in a warehouse surrounded by 'monsters' from Dark Spectre – more defence force volunteers.

The assignment was to get in, rescue the hostage and get out again with minimal damage and avoiding detection if possible. Andros and Zhane had elected to go first, which was a change, as normally they preferred to follow the others in the tests and trials. But Feron wasn't going to complain and after giving them their briefing, let them loose.

Andros and Zhane stood side by side, on the top of the medical building over looking the warehouse district, studying the layout below them. There was a time limit on this exercise, but they were pretty confident they could handle it. Zhane pointed out a route that he thought would get them in quickly and quietly.

_Round the side way looks good, but that is also too easy. _Andros's eyes followed Zhane's pointing hand.

_I agree. But from above, they won't be expecting anything from there. _Zhane studied it for a moment and then grinned.

_Oh, that's sneaky. Did you want to distract them or shall I?_ Andros mulled it over a moment while coiling some rope up.

_Actually, I'm thinking that we should be able to both sneak in and out. Getting out we'll have to go by rope between buildings don't you think? _Zhane looked at it again and then nodded.

_You're right. I'll jump over, with a telekinetic push from you, and secure the rope. You can then shimmy along it, join me, we go in through the skylight, grab the hostage, come back out the same way. You and the hostage shimmy back over the rope, I untie the rope and leap back over the gap, we leave and we're done. That about sum up what you're thinking? _Andros nodded quietly at Zhane and then gave him a small grin.

"Come on, this'll be fun." Laughing, Zhane clapped him on the back and followed him off this roof. Time to get busy.

The two figures crept across the rooftops, getting closer to their target. They finally reached their target building and Andros began uncoiling the rope for Zhane to carry over. Zhane glanced over the edge and swallowed at the distance that it was. Even with Andros giving him a push, he wasn't sure he'd make it. But he'd give it a good try. Better him try it than Andros and have something happen to him.

Andros handed him the rope and gave him a tight smile. Clapping him on the back, Zhane threw the rope over his shoulder and backed up. Giving Andros a grin, he took off at a run and leapt towards the building. Andros pushed out his hand as if giving him a push, which he was telekinetically.

He held his breath while Zhane flew through the air and released it in one go as Zhane landed on his feet, rolling gently to a stop a few metres in on the opposite roof.

_Are you okay? _Zhane grinned at him from over the other side and standing up slightly unsteadily, he waved.

_Yeah, I'm fine. Man that was fun. Rope coming over._ Zhane threw the rope, pushing it with his telekinesis and Andros caught it with his. Tying it off against an iron ring, he quickly pulled it tight as Zhane did the same on his side. Taking a deep breath, Andros swung his legs over the edge and hooked them on to the rope. He then began a slow hand over hand crawl along the rope.

_I don't know why you're not letting me jump this._ Andros concentrated on watching his hands, making sure they didn't slip.

_Because I'm the insane one in this partnership Andros.__ Beside, I almost didn't make it. Even with your help._ Andros just grunted and kept going.

Feron raised an eyebrow at Zhane's jump, unconsciously holding his breath as well. Kinwon did the same and then when he made it across sighed. Kinwon glanced at Feron.

"Interesting approach I must say."

"Yes, it is. I'm looking forward to what they come up with next." They stood there, along with the instructors and watched as Andros slowly, painfully, made his way across the rope and finally made it to the other side.

Zhane helped him over the ledge and then the two of them ran to the skylight. They were quickly through and the watchers turned to the monitors that were placed inside the building, watching eagerly.

Andros and Zhane slipped through the window and without making a sound made their way to hide behind some boxes. The defence force volunteers were marching around, pretending to be monsters and generally having some fun with the day's unusual duties. Without even thinking about it, they glanced around the area, each checking one certain area and formulating the best strategy.

_Okay, looks like our hostage is in that office over there, no routes in besides the front door as far as I can tell. Any ideas?_ Andros was just as stumped as Zhane. They crouched down behind the crates, thinking about their plan of attack. After a few moments Zhane grinned and gestured to one side, drawing Andros's attention to what it saw.

_What do you think?_ Andros followed Zhane's finger. His only answer was a grin.

The machine beeping was constant and soft in the background, so much so it went unnoticed. The two figures were curled up on a nearby couch, worn out and exhausted by the day's events. A third figure sat on a chair between the two beds. Major Feron sighed and his eyes wandered over the sleeping figures of Andros and Zhane.

He thanked whatever deity he believed in that those two were alright, and not in the same position as the two lying in the beds next to him. Andros and Zhane certainly proved their mettle today, and he had no hesitation whatsoever now recommending that those two be made Power Rangers.

When the real monsters had attacked in the middle of the other cadets training session, those two had unhesitatingly thrown themselves into the midst of the battle, making sure the injured got out, and then rescuing their fellow cadets when they were trapped by fire in a part of the training grounds.

Sighing, Feron knew that those two boys' lives had just become more complicated and more dangerous. The doors to the hospital room opened and Kinwon came in. He studied the sleeping forms of Andros and Zhane and then glanced over at Feron. Motioning with his head, he went back outside, Feron following him. Feron closed the door behind him and looked at Kinwon. Kinwon was looking tired and sad; they were all pretty much worn out.

"How are they Major?" Feron sighed.

"The two boys will be okay in a few days. Minor burns and smoke inhalation. Andros and Zhane are fine, just exhausted. Today was a long, hard day."

"Yes it was. I take it from your tone you've made your choice?" Feron nodded, his gaze settling on the two sleeping forms he could see through the glass in the door.

"Not that I had much choice. From the outset, those two have stood out as excellent choices. And today proves it. Andros and Zhane will become Power Rangers." Kinwon nodded, pleased.

"Thank you for confirming what we already knew. Those two boys are special; they'll go far and do a great job protecting our people and our home. I'll leave you to it Major." Kinwon nodded at him and left. Sighing, Feron went back inside and continued his watch over his charges.

Tbc in Beginnings: First Mission


	3. First Mission

_Disclaimer: Who does own these guys these days, it's certainly not me. Wish is was though. Anyway's, here is chapter three where our heroes get their powers and learn a hard lesson. Anything in italics is thoughts between the two and once more, please read and reviews. I love reviews. Mouse, January 2004._

**Beginnings: First Mission **

**By Angel Mouse**

_Andros put the picture back with a gentle thought, smiling slightly as he recalled the very next day Major Feron telling them they were going to be Power Rangers. For Andros, it was the culmination of a dream._

_Being a Power Ranger meant that he had more of a chance to find Karone finally. And Zhane, Zhane came along as he put it to make sure that Andros didn't kill himself in his search for Karone and protecting their planet._

_Sighing, Andros turned over and tried to go to sleep again. Once more, images of him and Zhane invading his memories and disturbing his much needed rest. He turned again and punched the pillow like Zhane used to do time and time again. This time the memories that surfaced were of them once they had gotten their powers._

They two boys stood looking threw the view screen at the legendary Zordon of Eltare. He currently was off planet, on a little planet called Earth. They had been on Eltare for the last few weeks finishing off their training and receiving their final instructions on what it meant to be a Power Ranger. Now was the day that they had been looking forward to for so long. At the age of 13 years, they were becoming Power Rangers.

"Andros. Zhane. You have passed with honours all the trials, training and instructions that we have put you through. You do your home planet proud. I wish that I could be there in person to give you your morphers, but I am currently occupied organising the protection of the planet Earth. They are about ready to get their first team of Power Rangers, and we have a lot to do to prepare. But I have already prepared for you. If you'll step forward to the pedestal, there is a box. Open the box." Andros and Zhane shared a quick glance and then stepped forward as one. Andros reached out gently and opened the box.

"It's open." Inside the box were five identical morphers with a different coloured band around the outside, and one that was slightly off to one side. "What do we do now Zordon?" Zordon smiled benignly at the two young men standing before him.

He was truly proud of everything that they had accomplished. As he was of all the Ranger teams all across the universe. He kept up to date and in contact with all the mentors, teachers and instructors from all over. But he had a special fondness for these two.

So young to be given the power, there had been some reservations among the morphing masters but in the end it was decided that their bodies would be able to handle the power. These two young boys had proved their mettle time and time again over their short lives, so the reservations were quickly overcome.

"Inside, you will find six morphers. Reach in a take one." Andros looked up at Zordon, his face confused and Zhane's was as well.

"But which one do we take?" Zordon smiled at them both.

"Andros, you take the one with the red band. That is the morpher for the Red Ranger, the leader of the Astro Rangers." Andros's hand froze over the red-banded morpher.

"Leader?" Andros's voice quavered and Zhane just grinned at him.

"Yes Andros. You have amazing strength of character and will. No matter what you will get the job done. You have the drive and the passion inside you that will make you a wonderful Red Ranger. Reach forward and take your destiny in your hands." Andros slowly picked up the morpher and strapped it around his wrist. He gazed at it and then up at Zhane, his eyes full of wonder. Zhane smiled at him and then glanced at Zordon.

"Which one do I take Zordon?"

Zordon gave Zhane a rare grin. He'd been following Zhane's progress with interest since his name had been brought forward as a Ranger candidate. There was just something about Zhane that stood out from the others. Out of all the ranger candidates over the centuries, Zhane had been very unique, in his personality, manner, character and skill.

So after some thought, Zordon had decided that Zhane could handle a very special, unique power of his own. Zordon had seen into Zhane's soul and knew that Zhane's desire to protect and help Andros would sustain him over the hard times to come, and therefore he would be able to handle the Power Zordon was going to give him.

"Zhane, the black and silver morpher on the side is yours. This morpher is for the Silver Ranger." Zhane slowly picked the morpher up, studying it and then looking at the others.

"How come it's different than the others Zordon?" Andros looked at it as well, then down at his.

"It's very different, isn't it?" Zordon smiled warmly.

"That's right. Zhane will be an Astro Ranger like you Andros, but the Silver Ranger powers are unique in that they will make Zhane one of the two most powerful Ranger's in the universe." Zhane gulped and his eyes went wide at this statement.

"Excuse me?" Now it was Andros's turn to grin at Zhane.

"That's right Zhane. The Silver and Gold Ranger powers are the two most powerful Rangers' in the universe; they only go to extremely special people. Your friendship with Andros, your desire to help and protect him and to be with him is what makes you unique. You're also extremely intelligent, kind, skilful and always put others before yourself." Zhane blushed faintly and Andros clapped him on the back.

"He's right Zhane. You're always putting me before anything." Andros was pleased at the expression on his face. The one and only time he could say he'd seen Zhane surprised by something. It was priceless. Zhane swallowed hard and looked up at Zordon.

"If this will make me the one of the most powerful rangers in the universe, shouldn't Andros get it? He'll need it more than I will." Andros was touched to the core by Zhane's offer but before Zordon could answer, he beat him to it.

"No, I won't. Think about it a minute Zhane. The situation's we'll be getting into, I'll be tackling them head on. I'll need someone strong to watch my back. And you're the only person I trust to watch my back. I need you to take these powers. Think of yourself for once will you."

Zordon stayed silent, he knew that this would have to be worked out between them. Zhane studied Andros a few moments and then nodded, closing his hand around the morpher.

"Alright, but only because you asked." Andros smiled at him and as one; they turned to face Zordon on the screen.

"Okay, what we do now?" Zordon smiled at them both.

"Now, you access your powers for the first time. You need to morph." Andros and Zhane exchanged concerned glances and then both took a deep breath. Andros looked at Zhane, who nodded, taking a deep breath Zhane looked at Zordon.

"What do I do?" Somehow, Zordon knew Zhane would try his powers first.

"Open the morpher and type in MEGA. And brace yourself." Zhane nodded and stepped away slightly.

Opening the morpher, he slowly typed in the word and then hit the enter key. Suddenly his whole world shimmered and he was encased in a warm glow. He could feel the power inhabiting his body, enhancing him, making him stronger.

There also came all knowledge that goes with being a ranger. Weapons, zord piloting skills, tactics, strategies, knowledge that would be invaluable in the years to come. And then suddenly he was standing there, fully morphed. He held up his hands in front of his face, his helmet covering his head fully. Reaching up he undid the clips and took it off. The grin on his face said it all and he turned to Andros.

"I feel like right now I can take on the whole universe!" Andros laughed along with him and studied Zhane carefully. Zhane's was encased in a silver suit of armour, with gold and black outlines on his helmet and gloves. He looked stronger, taller, and more confident than Andros had ever seen. Andros smiled at Zhane and clapped him on the back. Turning to Zordon he took a deep breath.

"Zordon, what do I have to do to morph?" Zordon smiled, pleased at the successful transformation of Zhane.

"Press 359 EJ on the keypad and then brace yourself." Andros opened the morpher that was now strapped to his wrist and taking a deep breath, he typed in the code. Suddenly he was engulfed in a stream of red light, it filled his entire being and he felt in invade ever pore of his body, but it was warm, welcoming and gentle.

Knowledge of past red rangers filled his mind, of all the things that Zhane had been given as well. Plus the strength of will that it took to be a red ranger was now enhanced by the power. He blinked and glanced down at his white-gloved hands. Reaching up he took off his helmet as well, the grin threatening to split his face wide open. Zhane smiled at him and as one, they did their trademark handshake. Clasping hands firmly at the end of it, they stared into one another's eyes.

"We'll vow to fight as a team, forever."

"Forever." Zhane echoed. Through their mental link, Andros could feel the pride that Zhane had in him, and the love that they shared. Their brotherly bond was now strengthening by the power. Zordon looked down at the two young men before him and knew that he had chosen well, the power suited these two young men. They would make two of the greatest Power Rangers.

In one of those rare flashes of insight Zordon sometimes got as a Morphing Master, he foresaw the road that these two would be travelling would be fraught with danger, dispar, death, destruction but in the end, hope and joy would fill their lives. They would go down in history as two of the greatest Power Rangers and would be great champions of the Power. Yes, Zordon had chosen well.

He broke off his introspection to find that Zhane and Andros were now standing before him, morphed but with helmets off. The mood was spirited but sombre, until Zhane suddenly grinned at them all.

"So, what's our next trick, saving the universe right?" Unable to help himself, Zordon burst out laughing, along with Andros. Zhane was irrepressible at times, but he always knew what to say to break a mood.

* * *

Along with their newfound knowledge, came access to special weapons and also transport. Besides teleporting, they now found that they had the knowledge and skills to build what they ended up calling their galaxy gliders. Andros's was red, naturally, but Zhane decided to have some fun with his and spent a lot of sleepless nights getting what he wanted done right.

He had DECA give him a hand with what he wanted and in the end his galaxy glider was almost the same as Andros's, except it was slightly larger, and when he wanted it to, it could turn into a motorbike. Something he'd always wanted. Andros had laughed softly and then been amazed when he saw the final result. Zhane knew what he wanted and as long as he didn't kill himself on it, Andros thought it would be fine.

They had returned to KO35 bursting with pride and good intentions, only to find as they approached the atmosphere on their gliders, DECA following in the Astro Mega Ship some leagues behind them, that the planet was under attack. A hurried conference quickly ensued.

What do you think; go in blasting the fighters with the Mega Ship? Andros frowned, taking in the number of fighters swarming around the capital. He raised his wrist.

"DECA, how many fighters do you detect, and are there any forces on the ground?"

"There are fifty fighters currently in the airspace above the capital. Ground forces are moving in, quadtrons mainly, three legions of them. Planetary defence forces are holding for the moment. The greater threat is coming from the air strikes against the planetary defence fighters. They are greatly outnumbered." Andros cursed then, forgetting he was currently linked mentally with Zhane.

Remind me not to get you mad at me okay, I'd hate to be on the receiving end of some of those words, I didn't even know you knew what some of those meant. Andros blushed underneath his helmet.

Sorry Zhane, I forgot you where there for a moment. Okay, this is what I want to do. We'll take the Mega Ship, I fly, and you fight. We blow those fighters out of the sky and then go down and help the ground forces mop up. Sound okay to you?

Sounds fine to me. Let's go. The two rangers turned their gliders around and flew back to the Mega Ship. Moments later they docked and quickly made their way to the bridge. Andros slid into the pilots chair like it was made for him and Zhane took the weapons station. They moved closer to the planet and glancing at one another, they took a deep breath.

"Here we go."

Almost eight hours later they were exhausted, bruised and battered. The Mega Ship had been docked finally at the spaceport. They had helped destroy numerous fighters then about five hours ago had landed and began the arduous task of getting rid of the ground forces. It had taken them longer than they had thought to get rid of the ground forces that had invaded their city.

They had begun at the space port and worked their way outwards. After the first hour they had fallen into a routine and began anticipating each others moves, watching each others back became instinctive and working as smoothly as a team that they didn't even need to talk to each other.

After the fourth hour of fighting ground forces non-stop they had made their way to the main defence base – the very place that they had left almost a month ago to go to Eltare. They fought their way inside slowly and made there way finally to the main control centre, where the defence of the city was being co-ordinated from.

They went inside and looked around for whom ever was in charge. They were directed to where Kinwon was standing next to a captain they didn't know. Kinwon looked up as they approached, the relief on his face enormous.

"Rangers! Andros, Zhane! You made it back. I'm so happy to see you. I could barely believe it when I heard the first reports that you had returned. Are you both okay?" Andros reached up and removed his helmet, as did Zhane. Kinwon winced as he saw how tired they both looked. According the reports he had received, they had been fighting on foot, hand-to-hand for almost four hours straight, and that was after an intense three-hour air battle.

He knew that most of the ground forces had been in similar situations but being Rangers most of the attention and attacks had been focused on them once the enemy forces discovered that they were on the ground and on foot. Andros just sighed and nodded.

"Yes sir, we are. What's the situation?" Kinwon gestured for them to have a look at the readouts. The two rangers moved over and studied the tactical readouts. Tikewa had taken one look at the two young men and had moved off to one side. Moments later she returned with two drinks in her hands. With a smile she pressed them into their hands.

"Drink these; you need all the energy you can get. If something happens to either of you two, we would never forgive ourselves." They took the drinks with a smile and she moved to Kinwon's side. Zhane pointedly stared at Andros until he began drinking the beverage that she had provided them with. Once Andros began drinking, only then did he drink his own.

Zhane stayed silent as Kinwon explained the situation to Andros. Andros took it all in, draining the drink, noting absently that he felt a little better as its warmth spread through his body. The power made them stronger and faster and everything, but it also depended on the individual's strength as well. The two young men were strong, but sometimes, physical strength can only take you so far. Andros took the situation in with a glance and thought quickly.

"Okay, if the planetary defence forces can push the quadtrons in this direction, Zhane and I can be waiting at this point here to destroy the remaining ones. And that will get rid of them for good. For at least this attack. Can the planetary defence forces do that?" Kinwon thought a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, they can." He moved away to begin issuing orders and suddenly Andros found the empty mug in his hand replaced with another one. He looked up startled, to find Zhane standing they're grinning at him.

Drink. You need it, you're tired. In fact, I'm tired. Andros just gave a tiny snort and began to drink.

And you? I hope you're having something as well. Or am I going to have to force you? Andros's tone had taken on a no-nonsense tone that he used very rarely. Zhane knew that when Andros took that tone with him, there was no argument. Andros very rarely used that tone with him as most of the time Zhane did take care of himself, but sometimes Zhane forget himself to take care of Andros instead. Zhane grinned and gestured at his refilled mug.

Yes Red Ranger. Andros raised an eyebrow at him, his eyes suddenly mischievous look.

Call me that again and I'll feed you to the quadtrons. Zhane snorted suddenly, spilling hot drink all down his front. That set Andros off and the two Rangers shared a look and then both burst out laughing. It heartened the surrounding personal to see the two young men share a moment of laughter. They may be Power Rangers now, but they were still young men.

One day had passed and the two Rangers had slept themselves out, mainly because DECA had refused to wake them up when they had requested a wake up call. They finally woke up, in the same spot they had collapsed in when they finally returned to the mega ship. They had de-morphed and managed to drink some soothing broth that DECA had prepared for them.

Zhane had then insisted on taking Andros into his room, making sure that he was settled before going to his own room. He had watched as Andros flopped down on his bed and then with a very tired smile he knelt down in front of Andros and took his boots off.

Andros just sat there; nursing his assorted bruises and a sprained wrist; and just absently watching Zhane. He took in Zhane's face that was sporting a massive bruise and a small bandage over his right eye. There was also a cast on his right arm, where he had taken a blow meant for Andros.

The power sped up the healing process and with the advanced medical technology they had available to them, they would be only injured for a day or so. But it still took a lot out of them. Andros just looked at Zhane, barely having the energy to keep his eyes open. Zhane just smiled gently at him and very gently stood up, pushing Andros back on the bed and covering him over with a blanket. Moments later Andros was asleep. Zhane made the mistake of sitting down next to him, to watch him for a moment.

"DECA, cancel the wake up call he asked for. And don't tell him I said to." A few moments later he lay down on the bed, and then seconds later, his eyes closed and he was fast asleep as well.

Andros awoke to find that for some reason his feet were very warm and he felt extremely safe for once. He opened his eyes to find that the room was dark except for the light coming in from under the door. There was a largish thing on the end of his bed and he blinked a couple of times, for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

After a few moments his eyes took in the blonde hair and dark clothes and he smiled gently. He felt the blanket over him and he knew that Zhane would have put it there. He pushed himself upwards and reached out and gently shook Zhane.

Zhane, wake up; I think we've over slept, DECA hasn't woken us up. A groan greeted him but the figure on the foot on the bed didn't move. After a few moments Andros felt a faint presence in his mind.

Go away, you need to sleep. Hell, I need to sleep. Go back to sleep Andros. Andros smiled and gently shook Zhane again.

Come on, wake up Zhane. Andros looked up.

"DECA, gentle lights please, and what is the time?" The lights in his room came up slowly, Zhane groaned and put his hands over his head, burrowing into the bed.

"It is midday Andros. I have let you sleep until you woke. You were both injured and exhausted. Your care is my responsibility; I will not have you over working yourselves." Obscurely, Andros was annoyed. They were old enough to be rangers; they were certainly old enough to look after themselves. Somehow DECA was suddenly acting like his mother.

"We're fine DECA. I clearly recall asking you to wake us up this morning at 8." Before DECA could reply Zhane stirred and finally opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"Andros, leave it. DECA was only doing what I told her. We both needed the sleep. We needed time to heal." Groaning slightly, not all of it was an act; he pushed himself up and looked over at Andros. "Leave her alone Andros. If you're going to get mad at someone, get mad at me." Sighing Andros looked at Zhane and then suddenly shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"I can never stay mad at you. Come on then sleepy head, lets get up. I'm dying for a shower. I stink." Out of the two of them, Andros was more aware of personal appearance, always appearing neat and tidy. Whereas Zhane would look good no matter what he had on, and therefore his uniforms tended to be slightly rumpled and well lived in. Zhane sat up properly and grinned at Andros.

"No, you pong, I stink. Race you to the showers!" With that, Zhane gave him a not so gentle shove with his good hand and sprang up, racing to the door. DECA managing to open it just in time to dodge his careering figure out the door. With a startled shout Andros jumped to his feet and chased after him, the pair of them laughing at the sheer joy of having survived the previous day's encounters.

Several hours later, after showering, clean uniforms and an extremely hearty breakfast they made their way to planetary defence headquarters. The two boys were greeted with warm smiles and friendly faces everywhere they went inside the base.

They took a slight detour to Mera's post. Andros needed to make sure that his family was okay. His parents had come through everything fine. Mera of course, fussed when she saw the almost healed cut on Zhane's forehead and saw the bruises on Andros. But reassured they were both fine, Mera gave them both a hug and sent them on their way, extracting a promise for them to come and see them both for supper the following evening.

Andros and Zhane were led into the main control room once more. This time it was a quieter, less frantic atmosphere that greeted them. Unusually, Kinwon was standing at the main control centre, directing everything. The two boys shared a concerned glance.

Isn't that Major Feron's job? Andros nodded slightly to Zhane's question and they walked over to Kinwon. He smiled as his attention was directed to the two boys.

"Andros, Zhane. I'm glad to see you are rested and feeling better." Zhane didn't say anything; he was content to let Andros deal with it all.

"Thank you Kinwon. Tell me, what is the damage and full reports of yesterday's attacks?" Kinwon picked up a report and handed it to Andros.

"Here's a complete list of the damage to property and personal. There is also an injury list and," here he paused, gauging how his next bit of news might be taken. But Andros spared him the need to say it. He looked calmly up at Kinwon.

"And a casualty list?" Kinwon nodded and then swallowed.

"I think, I think you need to look at the casualty list first Andros." Frowning, Andros did so, Zhane looking over his shoulder. Andros scrolled down the names quickly, not really understanding what Kinwon wanted him to see. Then he reached the section where it stated the injured that weren't expected to make it. Suddenly, he threw down the list and took off. Zhane stared at him a moment, and then took off running after him.

"Andros, wait!" He finally caught up with Andros outside the building as Andros was climbing into his hover car. Zhane slid into the seat beside hi. "Andros who's name did you see?"

"Feron's."

Zhane hated hospitals. Always had and always would. He had bad memories of waking up in the main city hospital after the attack of his village nine years ago and being told he was the only survivor. Resolutely he pushed the bad memories out of his mind and stood next to Andros as they stood at the foot of Feron's bed.

The doctors had informed them that he didn't have long left. He'd been trapped under some steel supports on the outskirts of the base, where he had been helping shore up its defences and by the time they got him out, the internal damage was too bad, even for their advanced medicine.

He had refused cryogenic treatment saying it was against his beliefs. His family had already been in and said goodbye to him, now it was Andros and Zhane's turn. All in all, seventeen people were killed in the attack yesterday. That toll was expected to rise to over twenty in the next day or so according to the doctors..

Feron opened his eyes slowly to see the two young men standing at the foot of his bed. He managed a tiny smile for them and they smiled back. When he finally managed to speak, his voice was a shadow of what it was

.

"Well boys, your back. In one piece?" Andros nodded, and Zhane managed a tiny smile.

"Yes, we are for the most part. Thanks to your training." Feron smiled again at Andros's words.

"Now, have you been successful in gaining your Ranger powers?" Zhane nodded, finding himself unable to speak. This was becoming to hard for him to handle. But he wouldn't leave Andros's side.

"Yes, we have. I'm the Red Ranger and Zhane is the Silver Ranger." Feron raised an eyebrow at this and gave them a warm smile.

"Good, I'm glad that it all hasn't been for nothing. Now Zhane, I've watched you over the last six months, I know that you will do anything for Andros, and will never leave his side. I admire that trait in you Zhane. But never forget to live your own life, for you." Zhane didn't know what to say so just nodded. Feron's eyes sought out Andros and smiled at him.

"Andros, you are a natural leader. You inspire others and give them hope. Never doubt yourself and always follow your heart. And let Zhane look after you, and look after him occasionally as well. You are both strong willed, full of life and hope. Always know that I'm proud of you both. What you have become and what you will do in your lives." Andros swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, and a tear rolled down Zhane's cheek. Somehow, Zhane found his voice.

"We will always remember you sir. And what you have taught us. Thank you." Andros suddenly felt Zhane's hand in his and he squeezed his friends hand gently.

"Thank you for what you taught us sir, we'll never forget it." Feron smiled one last time.

"I'm glad. Look after each other boys. You'll be all you have sometimes." And with that, Feron fell silent, the effort to speak too much. And then a few minutes later he gave them one last, tired smile and then slowly closed his eyes for the very last time, his chest rising one last time and then stopping. Squeezing Zhane's hand one last time Andros released it and moving to the head of the bed, gently drew the sheet over the major's face. Glancing at Zhane he nodded, and the two of them left the room.

Tbc… In our next chapter, Andros and Zhane's duties expand and they discover a horrible truth…


	4. Lessons Learned

**Beginings: Lessons Learned  
By Angel Mouse**

_Andros padded softly along the corridor, a mug of steaming tea in his hands. He had been unable to get settled down, so he had decided to get something to help him sleep. He walked back into his room, sipping the tea and sat back down on his bed. He crossed his legs and leaned against the bulkhead, sipping his tea._

_Once more, his mind brought forward memories that he didn't really want to relive. Sighing, he sipped his tea again, his eyes landing upon the only other photo on his desk, one of him and Zhane, taken almost four years ago, not long after they first became rangers._

_Reaching out, it came drifting into his hand and he studied it a moment. The two of them were standing at the entrance hatch for the Mega Ship and they were in uniform, but their expressions were anything but happy. Andros studied the picture for a long moment, remember the circumstances around it._

* * *

A few months had passed and the two of them settled into their duties as Rangers. People at first were confused about the slight difference in their uniforms but eventually got used to them. Andros's duty uniform was grey trousers, a grey jacket with the Rangers logo on it and a red undershirt, showing that he was the Red Ranger. Zhane's uniform was the same make but different in the fact that it was black trousers and jacket, with a grey undershirt.

But they didn't care what they looked like, they were Rangers now and their duties took paramount importance. They didn't get much of a chance to relax or play anymore like they had when they were children. During the days they would help where they were needed most and also help plan the defence of their planet.

At night they would return to the Mega Ship where DECA would then tutor them on their schoolwork, something that they had continued while doing their training. They only had another few months of schoolwork to do before they had officially completely their mandatory education. By the time they managed to get to their beds each night, they were exhausted both mentally and physically.

Concerns began being raised over how over worked the boys were until finally their parents stepped in and took charge. They put their foot down and said that their Ranger duties had to be curtailed slightly and their studies concluded sooner.

So it was along those lines that the two boys suddenly found themselves with a week off and being packed off to the seaside, something they hadn't done for over five years. So, off they went, with camping gear and food for a week.

They used their gliders to arrive at the secluded location that they had picked out, deciding it was better to have them nearby in case they needed them than not. They had picked a secluded cove off the main headland of the continent. Somewhere deserted and peaceful, where the fishing was good and the swimming was better.

This was just what they both needed after the last long and hard year for them both. Their studies finally over at last, they were free to spend this last week as young boys, before the duties of a Ranger took over their lives completely. Mera's instructions had been fairly explicit. Have fun and don't worry about anything. That was it. So, they had decided to go to the ocean and have fun.

After they arrived they quickly unpacked their gear and soon had a largish tent set up for them to sleep in. They then went about setting up the camping gear, making light work of it. Not long after finishing that they were quickly running to the ocean's edge, in shorts, yelling in delight.

In no time at all it found them splashing around in a water fight, trying to get each other soaked. They spent a lovely afternoon swimming, playing, diving off the rocks, and splashing each other, diving to the ocean floor and just generally relaxing. When the sun starting sinking in the west they finally made their way back to their camp and quickly drying of, changed into shorts and shirts.

Sitting by the fire they had lit, they ate a rather large supper, and sat watching the stars, talking softly. They were nursing mugs of warm tea, roasting marshmallows and just enjoying being together. Zhane handed a marshmallow to Andros that had been toasted, grinning slightly.

"So tell me again why we choose this spot?" Andros grinned back at him.

"Because I like it and it's quiet." Zhane laughed softly and shook his head, pleased that he had managed to get Andros laughing and beginning to relax. Zhane was the only person Andros would let down his defences around. When he was with Zhane, he was truly himself, not the reserved, quiet persona that he showed everyone else. After a little while they turned in for the night.

The next few days were magical for the two boys. They fished, swam, slept and generally had lots of fun. They were coming back from their latest adventure, fishing poles over their arms and a small bundle of fish that they had caught for dinner. They rounded a corner, laughing, as Zhane had been teasing Andros about how he'd let one get away when they saw something lying on the beach. After a few steps closer, they could see it was a person.

Dropping their gear they ran quickly along the beach and skidded to a halt next to the body. Gently turning it over they saw it was a young woman who looked terrible. There was blood running down her temple and her arm was at an awkward angle, bone sticking out of one side. The two boys quickly looked over the rest of her injuries, Andros first checking to see if there was a pulse or not. With a sigh of relief there was one, weak and thready, but it was there.

"We have to get her back to the campsite." Zhane nodded.

"Use the gliders or make a stretcher?"

"Make a stretcher I think, the glider would be faster but I want to move her as little as possible."

"Right, let's get at it." The two boys gently pulled her up out of the surf; hopefully not injuring her further, and quickly gathering their things, went back to camp. About ten minutes later they came running back, a make shift stretcher between them. They gently lifted her onto it and carried her slowly back to their campsite.

Once there, they quickly set about seeing to her injuries and making her comfortable. Zhane got the first aid kit from his glider and began to gently clean and bandage her injuries, while Andros gently took off her wet and destroyed clothes.

Modesty wasn't an issue with Kerovan's, so he ignored the fact she was female. He then he helped Zhane set her broken arm, which she groaned as they did but thankfully she didn't wake, and then they dressed her in a long shirt and trousers. Wrapping her in blankets they made her as comfortable as possible next to the fire.

Zhane scanned her with the portable medical scanner they had brought with them to make sure they hadn't missed anything. As far as they could tell, they hadn't, but the scanner wasn't set up to check for all sorts of things and therefore, unbeknownst to the two young men, it missed the internal injuries she had sustained.

They spent a restless night watching over her, as she had broken out in a high fever. They also debated whether or not to move her and take her back to civilisation. In the end, they decided to wait until her fever broke, and then try and move her, using the gliders. Zhane had gone to get fresh water and Andros was gently wiping a sponge of cold water over her face gently. They both had received some basic medical training during their studies.

In fact, in these dark days, every child and adult was given basic training. Major Feron though had insisted that the two boys had more than the basics. Somehow, he knew their road would be rough and full of injury. Andros studied the girl closely as he wet her face. She was about their height and weight, possibly a year or two older than he and Zhane. Her skin was pale and she had red hair, with stripes of gold through it. Zhane arrived back to their campsite, the canteens filled with fresh water again.

"Any change?" He emptied the bowl of water that Andros had been using and replaced it with clean fresh water.

"No, no change. I wonder what her name is and where she is from." Zhane sat down on the opposite side and began the long, slow task of changing her bandages. They had ended up tearing up one of Zhane's shirts to use as bandages.

"I wonder how she got into this state." Zhane looked up at Andros a moment, his eyes worried. "I hope that what ever did this to her isn't near." Andros nodded, moving to the fire and opening the medical kit again. He got out some antibiotic cream and handed it to Zhane.

"We don't have to worry about that Zhane. We can handle anything, remember?" Zhane gave a tiny smile and took the cream from Andros's hands. He gently began to spread it over the broken arm. They had reset the bone and sealed the wound as best they could, but they couldn't sew up the broken skin. So therefore they put plenty of antibiotic cream on it and kept it clean and dry. Zhane gently began re-wrapping bandages around her arm.

"I just hope what we are doing is enough." The two boys shared a concerned look and then they swiftly continued their work.

It was later that afternoon and Zhane had taken over from Andros. Andros was getting a much-needed nap and Zhane was busy chopping some vegetables they had found and washed for a stew for tea. They had decided to have a hearty fish stew ready for her to eat when she woke up, which they hoped would be some time soon. So, Zhane had volunteered to get it ready while Andros slept. He threw the vegetables into the pot, softly humming a dancing tune that he was fond off.

"That's…that's a nice tune…" Zhane turned abruptly, surprised at the soft, warm voice that spoke. He grinned when he saw that their unexpected guest was awake.

"Thank you." He stood and came over to her side, kneeling down and gently taking the cloth and wiping her forehead again. Her fever had finally broken.

"Where am I?" Zhane grinned at her.

"On a beach off the far northern coast from the city. My friend Andros and I found you on the beach almost two days ago. Oh, how rude of me. My name is Zhane. How are you feeling?" The young woman frowned slightly.

"Like I've been thrown over board and drowned half a dozen times." Zhane laughed softly, wringing out the cloth and kneeling back.

"This is probably what happened to you as near as we can figure. What is your name?"

"My name is Keestra, Nice to meet you Zhane. Thank you for rescuing me." Zhane smiled.

"Think nothing of it. Now, do you feel up to something to drink?"

"I am a little thirsty, thank you." Zhane got a glass of water and gently held her head up, letting her sip at it. After a moment she nodded and he lowered her back down.

"Not to much at first, you're hurt pretty badly. We've done the best we can, we should really get you to a proper medical facility, but we don't' want to risk moving you just yet." She opened her mouth to speak when Andros came out of their tent. He gave Zhane a tiny smile and moved over to the other side of her.

"Our sleeper awakes. Hello, I'm Andros."

"Hello Andros, I'm Keestra. Zhane told me that you both found me and have helped me. Thank you." Andros smiled gently at her.

"Glad to be of assistance. Did Zhane explain that we want to wait for you to feel a little better before moving you?"

"Yes. I appreciate that. How hurt am I?" Andros and Zhane shared a glance and Andros gave an almost imperceptible nod to Zhane. Zhane smiled down at her gently.

"Well, a broken arm for starters. We think also possible concussion and quite a few bruises and scrapes. We're almost 100 sure that you don't have any other major injuries, but as I said, we can't be 100. So, in a day or so, we'll head back to the city and get you some proper medical help." Keestra took in this information and nodded slowly.

"Alright, thank you." Zhane handed Andros a mug of tea, taking one for him and made himself comfortable next to her he smiled.

"Now, what happened to you? We've been awfully curious since we found you." Keestra frowned slightly and thought a moment.

"My friends and I were on a boat, a storm came up. The next thing I know my friend Bern shouted at me to duck and then nothing. The next thing I know I'm waking up here." Zhane and Andros shared another glance. There had been a bad storm about five days ago, which's why they hadn't arrived back then. They had waited until it had cleared before coming to the coast. That meant she had been in the water at least four days, no wonder she didn't remember anything. It was a miracle she was still alive.

"Well, you're with us now." Zhane smiled gently at her as he spoke. "You've got us to look after you." She smiled shyly at them both.

"Thank you. I think I'd like to sleep for a little while now."

"Okay." Andros pulled up the blanket and got her settled once more. He smiled gently down at her and she returned it, closing her eyes and moments later she was asleep. Andros and Zhane moved over to the fire and sat down next to each other. They sat in silence for a little while, both of them stealing glances at her at various stages. They caught each other staring at her and suddenly they had sheepish grins on their faces. They laughed at each other and Zhane threw some wood on the fire.

"We should really get her back to a doctor Andros."

"I know. But I don't want to risk moving her until she's a little more stable. I don't want to risk endangering her even further."

"Agreed. You've had a nap, my turn now." Andros gave a small laugh and Zhane stood, placing his hand on Andros's shoulder before moving into the tent and quickly falling asleep. Andros sat their, watching her for a little while before moving off and making sure they had plenty of wood for the fire. It was going to be an interesting next couple of days.

Andros and Zhane had taken turns that night in watching her and getting some sleep themselves. In the early morning dawn Zhane was sitting by the fire when Andros emerged from the tent. Zhane smiled and threw some more wood on the fire and began to stir the pot of warm cereal he was making for them for breakfast.

"Good morning, sleep well?" Andros smiled.

"Yes, thank you." Andros poured himself a drink and sat down opposite Zhane. "Has she woken yet?"

"No, she hasn't. And I think the longer she sleeps the better she'll feel when she does wake up. Andros, I'm worried." Andros nodded, his eyes resting on her as well.

"I feel we should have called for help two days ago when we found her." Zhane gave him a wry smile.

"Except we chose this spot specifically because it was out of com range. And teleportation range. The only thing either of us can do is go back to the city on our gliders and bring back help." Andros nodded in agreement.

"I know. But one of us would have to stay here with her. How long do you think it would take for you to get to the city and back?" Zhane raised an eyebrow and grinned slightly.

"And since when was it decided that I'd be the one to go?" Andros grinned back at him.

"You're the better flier." Zhane raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you admit that?"

"Since always."

"Bull. You always race me around the moon and always cheat." Andros raised his own eyebrow and a genuine smile was flickering at the edges of his mouth.

"I do not cheat!"

"Yes you do! You say go on three and then you take off on two." Andros tried hard to keep his expression serious but the amusement in his eyes was contagious and Zhane's eyes twinkled back at him.

"Just because you can't count."

"Hey, I can count fine!" Zhane's tone was outraged but the hint of humour underneath it.

"Oh yeah, who was the one that needed extra tuition in astronavigation?" Zhane got an outraged look on his face now.

"Hey, that's unfair! You want me to go into who needed the extra help with his diplomatic duties?" Andros glared at him and suddenly Zhane cracked up laughing, moment's later Andros joining him. Suddenly another voice joined in.

"I'm glad that you two are friends, I hate to see you two fight." They turned and laughed at each other. Andros smiled at her and winked at Zhane.

"Well, he takes a lot of getting used to Keestra, but after a while you do."

"Hey, let's talk about you shall we? Mr Control freak!" Keestra laughed softly then and the two boys grinned unrepented at her. Andros moved to her side and knelt down next o her.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Tired, a little sore but not in a lot of pain. That's a good thing, right?" Andros nodded.

"Yes, that's a good thing. Zhane and I were just talking about what to do. Send one of us for help or wait another day or so until you've got some strength back."

"But it'll take you days to walk to the city or your transport where ever it is." Her expression was one of confusion when Zhane suddenly laughed as he dished some cereal into a bowl for her. He brought it over and knelt down next to her, gesturing for Andros to help her sit up. Andros helped her to sit up and made her comfortable.

She was a little pale by the time that she was settled, but her cheeks had some colour in them, which was good. Zhane began to slowly, carefully feed her some cereal.

"It won't take us that long. How long did it take us to get here Zhane? I wasn't really looking." Zhane glanced up from the bowl and got another spoonful for her to eat. He frowned a moment and then grinned slightly.

"About two or so hours at quarter speed, we were taking it easy. At full speed, morphed so we could stand the g-forces, probably about twenty minutes or so. But then to come back with help, it'll be at least another four or five hours." Keestra looked at them both, confused.

"Excuse me, how could you get here that quickly?" Andros smiled at her now.

"Don't you know who we are?" Keestra looked even more confused. It would a first for someone on their planet not to recognise them straight away. Considering the amount of press they had been getting since getting their powers and fighting in their first battle.

"No, your just two friends having a fishing trip aren't you?" That caused them both to laugh and Zhane shook his head.

"Keestra, we're Power Rangers. Trust me when I say we can get back to the city that quickly." She looked at them and then suddenly blushed.

"I thought there was something about you two that I recognised. But my mind has been so befuddled with everything that has happened I wasn't sure." Zhane grinned at her.

"Well that is a first. Someone not knowing who we are makes a nice change if you ask me." Andros looked at him.

"Well, it is nice but I didn't ask you." Zhane just grinned and stuck his tongue out at Andros. Power Rangers they may be but were still young boys. Keestra laughed gently along with them, pleased to see that they were normal young men, unlike the persona's that had been played at on the vids.

Suddenly though, she began to cough, and cough hard. She bent over almost double and Andros held her. When she straightened up and she moved her hand away from her mouth, it came away covered in blood. Panic shot through her eyes and she looked up at them both. They stared at the hand and then at each other. Zhane finally broke the silence, his voice sombre.

"I'll get the med scanner again. We must have missed something." Andros nodded, taking a cloth and gently wiping the blood off Keestra's hand. He smiled gently at her.

"It'll be okay." Keestra looked him in the eyes, hers were full of fear and his were strong.

"I'm frightened."

"No need to be. We're not going anywhere." She managed a small smile in response and Zhane arrived back with the med scanner. He powered it up and began to take readings.

"Now that you're awake and dry Keestra, it should pick up if we missed anything." They were silent while Zhane finished doing the scan. Moments later he looked up at Andros his face expressionless. Andros knew that look from days gone by.

_What is it, is it really bad?_ Zhane swallowed and managed to find a tiny smile somewhere inside for Keestra while he spoke to Andros.

_Internal bleeding so bad the scanner has finally picked it up. Nothing we can do but make her comfortable now. She's got 2-3 hours tops._ Andros's eyes widened in shock but he kept his composure as Zhane spoke gently to her.

"Keestra, it's not such good news." Keestra nodded slowly.

"I thought so. I've just begun my healers training; I know enough to recognise the symptoms of internal bleeding when I feel it. I haven't got too long, have I?" Zhane swallowed hard, putting away the scanner.

"No you haven't I'm afraid. The scanner has only just picked it up, your other injuries were more urgent I suppose, I just don't know. But you've got a few hours at most. I'm sorry, all we can do is really make you comfortable now." Andros looked away a moment and Zhane knew immediately that his friend would straight away take this as a failure on his part.

Keestra saw him look away and thought back to early when she had been awake. With an effort she strechted out her hand and took Andros's in hers.

"It's not your fault. You weren't to know about it, neither of you were. Let's make the best of the little time I have left." Andros let out a low frustrated growl.

"But we can get you to medical help within those two hours!" Zhane reached over Keestra and put his hand on Andros's shoulder, forcing Andros to look at him.

"Andros, at the speeds we'd be forced to travel, that would kill her to." Zhane kept his voice soft and regretful. Andros nodded reluctantly.

"I know." His voice was so soft, so heart broken that Zhane had to look away a moment, his own heart breaking. They only knew Keestra for a few days and only barely, but still, it was hard and heart breaking. Zhane looked back and managed to find a smile.

"Well, let's make it the best couple hours we can shall we?"

The next two and a half hours were heart breaking for both Zhane and Andros. They sat their, joking and laughing with Keestra. Zhane told her numerous tales of their adventures when they were training, the people they met and the fun they had. Andros told some dryly-factual accounts of some of Zhane's more outrageous pranks that he had pulled on the late Major Feron.

Keestra laughed along with them, when she wasn't coughing up more blood. They had managed to dull her pain, so she wasn't feeling much. She then told them about her family, her friends, her hopes, and her dreams. And finally after a little while she gave them messages to give to her family.

It was too much for Andros to bear, so Zhane sent him into the forest to get more wood. He took down the details for her, smiling warmly and joking softly with her all the while. After a little while her eyes began to droop and Zhane finished recording what she was saying.

_Andros, come back now, the end is very near._ Moments later Andros reappeared, a load of wood in his arms. He put it down and came and sat down by Keestra's other side. He took her hand in his and smiled warmly at her. Only Zhane could tell how much that hurt him to do that. Andros was still feeling guilty that they hadn't taken her to medical facilities when they found her.

Keestra smiled gently at them both, her breathing was shallow now and her skin was pale. She only had minutes left. The two rangers held her hands, giving her support and warmth in her final moments. When she finally spoke her voice was weak and soft.

"I want you both to promise me that you won't feel guilty because I died. You did all you could, both of you. You'll be the greatest Power Rangers this planet has ever seen; I know it my heart. You will make our people proud. You'll make me proud. And you'll make each other proud. I've watched you both these last few hours, you care for each other so much that you complete each other. I am honoured to gotten to know you both in this short time. Thank you for looking after me, and for being here." Andros nodded, blinking back tears.

"Believe me Keestra, it has been our most singular honour." Zhane managed to blink back the tears as well.

"And we will never forget you." Keestra nodded slightly, her eyes slowly closing.

"Thank you both…" what ever else she was going to say was lost as she took her last breath, her chest deflating slowly and not moving no more. Suddenly sobs broke from Andros and Zhane moved over to his side, wrapping his arms around Andros. Then he broke down and began to cry as well. And they sat that way for a long time.

Three days later the two boys had delivered Keestra's body to her family, advising them of the circumstances of her death. And her final message to them. Her family had been most grateful and thankful that they knew her final fate. They returned to the Mega Ship solum, sadder and wiser. They had learnt one of life's harshest lessons, that they couldn't save everyone, all the time. It was a lesson they took to heart, but wished devoutly that they hadn't had to learn.

Tbc… _in the next chapter, the two Rangers are sent off planet on a mission that will change the way they regard each other._


	5. Secret Mission

_Disclaimer: See chapter One. Thanks once again for enjoying and reading the story. These started out as a curious little idea and now look at it, and it's showing no signs of stopping. There are at least three or maybe even four more chapters to go. Once again, thanks to Feline Feral and Hagar for their constant reviews. Hagar, just a little FYI re my spelling – Australian's use a slightly different version of the English dictionary. Hence the slight grammar and spelling mistakes you think I'm making. But trust me; I do use a spell checker. This is another chapter, a little sad, a little dark, a little bit of humour. Please, read and review and enjoy! Mouse, February 2004._

* * *

**Beginnings: Secret Mission**

**By Angel Mouse**

_Andros put the photo back on his desk. His expression was sad and thoughtful. That photo had been taken as they had arrived back from delivering Keestra's body to her family. That was the last time they had ever had a chance to have a break away from their Ranger duties. When they had returned, they threw themselves into their work._

_Andros moved back over to his bed and lay down on it, trying to go back to sleep. The memories of him and Zhane when they were young and first got their powers were coming back to him tonight strongly for some reason. After a few moments thought he realised it was because of the new arrivals, the new rangers on the Mega Ship. He frowned slightly a moment, trying to decide if he would tell them about Zhane._

_DECA's prediction for his awakening were not good, Zhane wasn't going to wake up any time soon, so for the moment, that could stay a secret. He didn't want anything to come between him and his best friend. The other rangers didn't need to know about him for the moment. Sighing, he turned over and lay flat on his back, his eyes resting on the roof of his bunk._

_ Suddenly, a tiny grin appeared on his face as he saw the picture that had been scratched into the metal. Zhane had put it there to apologise to him for something that had happened a long time ago. Particular regrets and sadness over that memory came to the fore now, and he soon found himself back in those hectic days._

* * *

A year had passed and the two boys were counted as the best fighters KO35 had ever produced. They were now fourteen, going on forty according to some people that had daily dealings with them both. Andros was focused and sombre as ever. Zhane was unchanged and unchangeable. He was friendly, warm and brightened up everyone's life whenever he meets them. He was the only one that could get through to Andros and make Andros possibly change his mind once it was made up.

They found themselves going from one area of the planet to the other, fighting, rescuing civilians and military personal where required. They moved out of their family home and into the Mega Ship permanently. It allowed them greater freedom of movement around the planet and also privacy from prying eyes of the media and a curious public. They were beginning to value their privacy greatly, as they found that as the attacks increased around the planet, so did the publics need to see them more and more.

One day they had been called back to the Mega Ship by DECA, who advised them that they had a message from the Eltaran Rangers for them. Intrigued, they hurried back to the Mega Ship and locking the doors so they wouldn't be disturbed. They two Rangers quickly logged into the secure Ranger communication network and waited for the Eltaran rangers to come online. They quickly came on and the Eltaran red ranger stared back out them.

"Greetings Rangers of KO35. I am Kirst, Eltaran Red Ranger."

"Andros, Red Ranger. This is Zhane, Silver Ranger." This got a slight reaction from Kirst; he raised his eyebrow as Andros introduced Zhane. His expression barely altered but Zhane caught it. His dark eyes stared at Zhane, not leaving his for a moment. Zhane saw something in them that he didn't like.

"I wasn't aware your second Ranger was the Silver Ranger. We had heard that the Silver Powers had been activated by Zordon, but I didn't realise they had been given to a Kerovan. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Zhane shared a glance with Andros. The disdain in his voice and the look he gave Zhane didn't go down well.

_I don't like this guy or liking where this is going to head._ Andros gave him a kick under the control panel.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Andros got straight to the point and Zhane was hard pressed to keep a smirk off his face. Andros didn't have time for people that seemed to dismiss Zhane out of hand, which many people tended to, do when they first meet him. Zhane could tell that Kirst had taken his eyes off him only because Andros had spoken.

"A rumour has come to our attention that you are in a better position to investigate than we are right now. Eltaran Rangers are to well known across the galaxy. Whereas yourselves as the Kerovan are fairly new Rangers and not well known. We need someone to go to Onyx and investigate the rumours we're hearing about a major push against some Alliance planets. We can't go in ourselves at the moment; we'd be spotted a mile away. But you, you may have a better chance of sneaking in and finding out this information that we need. If there is a major push about to happen, we need to know about it as soon as possible."

Andros and Zhane looked at each other a moment, concern on their faces. Zhane broke the silence finally and looked back to the view screen and his blue eyes bored into Kirst's dark ones.

"So, you want us to go to the one planet in the galaxy that's inhabited by every evil scum, monster, over lord and generally nasty people and spy for you? That about right?" Kirst didn't even blink.

"Yes." Zhane raised an eyebrow, his tone was light and airy, but underneath was steel.

"Just so we understand each other." Andros reached out and put his hand on Zhane's arm

.

"Zhane." Zhane closed his mouth and frowned, but refrained from saying anything more. "When did you need us to leave by?"

"As soon as possible." Andros nodded.

"Alright, we'll leave in the next day or so. We'll let you know when we return and call you with what ever we find out." Kirst nodded and the channel suddenly closed. Andros turned to Zhane and frowned slightly.

"There was no need to be so rude." Zhane snorted, moving over to the navigation station.

"There was no need for him to be so condescending either Andros. When shall we go?"

"Later on today. I want to go let the council know we're leaving for a few days. Can you prep the ship for the trip?" Zhane nodded, his hands busy programming the trip.

"No problems Andros."

"Thanks Zhane." Andros left the bridge and Zhane sighed, leaning back in the chair. He waited a few moments until he knew that Andros was out of hearing and turned to DECA's camera.

"DECA, I have a bad feeling about this mission. Keep an eye on Andros for me will you."

"As you wish Zhane." Zhane's expression was thoughtful. After a few moments he sighed and then got back to work.

They left the Mega ship landed on an asteroid just outside Onyx's system and took their gliders in the rest of the way. They left them on the outskirts of one of the major towns on Onyx, to make sure they were nearby in case they needed a quick getaway. They had brought disguises with them and moving through the hills they made their way to the back of the town and waiting until it was night, they snuck into the town under the cover of darkness. Creeping around, they found an abandoned house on the outskirts of the town and settled in for the rest of the night.

_Andros__, what's the plan for the morning?_ Andros opened his pack and drew out some rations, throwing one packet to Zhane.

_We find a tavern or a pub or something and blend into the background and see what we can over hear. And then drift from tavern to tavern. Hopefully we can be done within a couple of days._ Zhane tore open the packet and began to eat.

_Yeah, I hope so to. A couple of days eating this stuff will be enough to drive me mad. _Andros gave a tiny laugh and began eating as well.

_I thought you already where._ Zhane grinned at his friend.

_Hey, I resent that remark. Even though it's true._ Andros grinned back at him, enjoying the banter between the two friends. The atmosphere had been a little strained between them since the call from the Eltaran Ranger the day before. They settled down, eating their meagre rations. _I think DECA makes these so nasty so we appreciate her cooking even more._ Andros snorted and coughed, choking slightly on his mouthful. Zhane tossed him the canteen of water and he swallowed it.

_Don't do that to me._ Zhane just grinned and the two Rangers settled down for the night. They would take turns taking the watch during the night, as they weren't going to drop their guard while on this planet.

Andros woke to find Zhane gently shaking him, a smile on his face, and his cloak in his hand.

_Rise and shine sleeping beauty. Time for us to get to work._ Andros gave a tiny groan and opened his eyes. On the way to the planet they had decided they would avoid speaking aloud while they were on the planet and use telepathy exclusively. They wanted to avoid being identified as Kerovan while they were there.

_Is it morning already?_ Zhane grinned and helped him sit up.

_Yes, unfortunately. Has been just for the last few hours. Everyone's starting to stir outside and I think it's time we began to mingle._ Andros nodded, taking the ration bar Zhane held out to him.

_How long did you let me sleep? I thought I told you to wake me a couple of hours ago. _Zhane shrugged, sitting down cross-legged in front of him.

_You needed the sleep Andros. You've been working too hard lately._ Andros stared at him, absently finishing off the ration bar.

_Me? What about you. Every time I turn around you're doing something for me, or instead of me, or because of me. I don't know where you get the energy from sometimes. _Zhane blushed faintly and shrugged, taking a drink from the canteen before handing it to Andros.

_I think I told you before Andros, I'm here to make it easier for you. So I do what I can, when I can. Ready to go?_ Zhane stood up and began to shrug himself into the black cape that he had brought for this occasion, pulling gloves onto his hands. He reached down and helped Andros stand up.

_Yeah. And thanks._ Zhane nodded and helped Andros into his dark red cape. Taking a deep breath, the two of them left via the back entrance of the building, hiding all traces that they had been there.

The next seven hours proved frustrating and annoying for the two Rangers. They had wandered from tavern to bar and overheard nothing. They had heard various things about various monsters, enemies and what evil over lord was running what system. But nothing about a planned invasion of any of the Alliance systems. After a few more hours of sitting in one tavern, nursing a couple of ales and staying in the background, they finally saw and heard something that was interesting.

The doors opened and in walked large, greenish, granite like individual. He had a large sword by his side and a swagger to his step. Zhane noticed him first and gently nudged Andros.

_He looks like trouble. This could be interesting._ Andros gave a tiny nod, absently picking up his ale and sipping at it. They had checked the ale to make sure it wasn't harmful to Kerovans and they were being careful not to drink so much, they needed their wits about them. They both leaned forward slightly, trying to catch what was being said by the green being. There was just something about him that caught their attention.

_You know Zhane, he looks dangerous. I mean, more dangerous than some of the scum we've seen here today._

_I know. I wonder who he is. I'm taking an image for the database when we get back._ It had been an idea of Zhane's to discreetly snap digital images of all the monsters and overlords they saw, to compile a database for them to use in the future. You never knew when it would come in handy.

_Good idea. Hang on, he's moving over this way._ And indeed he was. He had a drink and took it to an empty table next to them, but it was far enough away from them to give him some privacy. The two rangers leaned back casually, trying to blend into the shadows and look inconspicuous. Just then, another evil and dangerous looking monster walked in. He was red, scaly and just seemed to ooze evil. He saw the green guy and getting a drink from the bar came over and stood at the table, looking down at the green guy. Finally, the green guy looked up and saw him there.

"You."

"Yes, me. May I join you?" The green monster just looked at him a moment and then shrugged.

"I don't care Darkonda. Do what you want, you normally do." The red being now identified as Darkonda sat down and smirked.

"Always nice to see you Ecliptor. How's business with Dark Spectre?"

"Fine. Not that's it any of your business. So, what evil scum lord are you working for now?" Darkonda just sipped her juice.

"I'm between jobs right now. Any work going for Dark Spectre?"

"No." The tension between to the two was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife.

"Are you sure? I haven't worked for him for a while, ever since that job I did all those years ago." Ecliptor jerked his jade head up and stared daggers at Darkonda.

"That job is history. You will not speak of it again to me. There is no work going at the moment."

"I heard something bigs coming up. I had thought to join in. On the winning side."

"There is, but scum like you aren't invited. You'll hear about it when it's over with. The whole galaxy will once we finish with those Eltaran scum." Both Andros and Zhane had to sop themselves from reacting and as it was, they barely controlled their reactions.

"You're going after Eltare?" Ecilptor looked at him.

"I didn't say that. Just keep your eyes open over the next three or four years. It'll be soon, but not straight away."

"Sounds like opportunity for me to earn some gold."

"Among other things. But as I said, stay away from Dark Spectre; he's got his own henchmen. He doesn't need mercenary scum like you." With that, Ecliptor drained his drink and standing, stalked out. Darkonda sat there, watching him go, smirking. He turned back to his drink and finally noticed the two beings sitting in the corner near them. Immediate suspicion flared up.

"What are you looking at?" Zhane just stayed still and Andros stirred slightly.

"Nothing." Darkonda stared at them moment longer and then draining his drink, he left the bar and the two hidden Rangers relaxed a moment.

_That was close Andros. Let's get out of here._

Defiantly. I think we've heard all we're going to. Let's get out gear and get off this stinking planet. It smells worse than your bedroom.

_Hey, my room doesn't smell that bad._ Zhane grinned beneath his hood and followed Andros outside.

The two rangers made there way slowly, but steadily. Unfortunately they didn't notice that Darkonda was following them. Darkonda had gotten suspicious just by them being nearby and then leaving immediately after he had. He followed them to a deserted house at the edge of town and watched as they got out some hidden packs.

It was now dusk and glancing around, the two-cloaked figures made sure they weren't being followed and then set off at a run to the nearby hills using the cover of dusk. They were acting very suspiciously and that defiantly got his attention. Using techniques he had learned and stolen over the years, he followed them into the hills and watched with interest.

They arrived back at their gliders and finally they relaxed a moment. They took off their cloaks and began to fold them up to put away. Zhane looked at Andros as he put his cloak in his bag.

"So, do we tell the Eltaran Rangers what we over heard and found out?" Andros frowned and glared at him, answering him absently.

"Of course we do. And we'll tell them straight away. For some reason they don't seem to think very highly of you." Zhane snorted as he put away his bag on his glider.

"It's because none of them have the Silver Powers that's why. You heard what Zordon said when we got our powers; they are some of the strongest in the universe. I think they are jealous that a Kerovan got them instead of one of them!" Zhane closed the compartment on his glider just as Andros strode over to his side and grabbed his arm quickly.

_Zhane! Be quiet! We said we weren't going to speak out loud! We don't know who may be listening or watching us. Be quiet! _Zhane looked at him, hurt in his eyes.

_Sorry. I forgot for a moment._ Andros was angry for some reason, mainly because he was worried and trying not to think about what the information they had over heard meant for their planet. Plus he was hot, tired and feeling frustrated they hadn't heard more. He felt like he had failed the mission that the Eltaran Rangers had given them. And unfortunately, Zhane was the only person that was nearby for Andros to take out his frustration on.

_You're always forgetting the important things Zhane. You never think about the consequences sometimes. _Andros let go of his arm and stalked back over to his glider. He glanced back at Zhane one last time and ground out between clenched teeth.

"Let's go." Andros held his wrist out and moments later had morphed into the Red Ranger and leapt onto his glider moments later, he had gone. Zhane stared after him a moment, glad it was dark so that Andros hadn't seen his tears.

"I said I was sorry." Zhane murmured and moments later, he had morphed into the Silver Ranger and followed behind on his glider. Darkonda stepped out of his hiding place and grinned, stroking his chin in thought.

"Interesting. I wonder how much Dark Spectre will pay for that little titbit."

They had arrived back at the Mega Ship and had set a course for home. Andros had instructed DECA to let them know when they were in COM range of Eltare. The atmosphere between the two friends was strained and they were barely speaking to one another. Andros had retired immediately to his room while Zhane went to the bridge. He sat in his seat, at the weapons panel, and swung on it absently.

"Zhane has something happened?" Zhane sighed and stopped swinging on his chair, not aware Andros had left his quarters and was standing outside the bridge, listening quietly.

"I stuffed up DECA. I stuffed it well and truly up. I let down Andros badly, something I swore I'd never do."

"What happened Zhane?" DECA's voice was softly concerned. She could clearly see Andros standing outside the door but choose not to say anything. One of her missions was to provide for the physical and mental well being of her charges.

"We said we'd only use our minds to talk to each other, in case we let something slip about whom we are and what we were doing out there. But when we got back to the gliders without thinking I said a couple of things out loud I shouldn't have. Like whom we were and what powers we had. And Andros wasn't too impressed with me when I spoke out loud. Andros accused me of not thinking, and he's right. I don't think sometimes. I just act. And that's a bad thing. One of these days it's going to cost me. And I just hope to heaven that it's not Andros that pays the price for my recklessness."

"Zhane, you are one of the strongest Rangers in the universe. Your fighting skills are second to none. Only Andros can match you when you spar, and even then he has to work hard to. You have a large heart and are the kindest person I have ever seen. You follow your heart that is something to be proud of you, not disappointed in."

"But when I do stupid, impulsive things like that, Andros could get hurt or worse! I couldn't bare anything to happen to him DECA. "Zhane's voice softened and became almost a whisper and Andros had to strain to hear him. "He saved me all those years ago DECA, by offering me something as small as his friendship. He saved me from becoming one of those statistics that they tell you about, you know the ones that show how many young people turn to crime and end up dead. I would never, ever do anything to hurt him. And I've disappointed him." The silence stretched out a moment before DECA spoke again.

"Zhane, how do you know that you disappointed him? He may have spoke without thinking, like you are accusing yourself of doing. You know him better than anyone on this planet. I have watched you both these last two years since you both got your powers and I came to the conclusion that the two of you share a special bond. Nothing can break that. No words, no deeds, no actions will break that." Zhane bowed his head, so that DECA couldn't see his tears. But she knew that they were there.

She switched her view so that she could see both of them together. Andros had his own head bowed but she could see the tears there as well. These two young men had so much responsibility piled on their young shoulders, was it any surprise that something would finally give. And it looks like this was it for the two young men.

"DECA what should I do?" Zhane lifted his head up and the pain in his eyes was terrible. But she was saved from replying by Andros walking in, the same pain in his eyes as he walked over to stand in front of Zhane. His brown eyes met Zhane's blue ones.

"Zhane, I'm so sorry I hurt you. That wasn't my intent. I was worried about what we'd heard and what it meant for our home. I was distracted and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Can you ever forgive me?" Zhane reached out and grabbed Andros's hand, standing up as he did so.

"There's nothing to forgive Andros. I should be asking for your forgiveness. It was stupid and silly and your right, I don't think before I act and one day it will hurt you and I just pray that I can grow up before that happens." Andros smiled slightly, reaching over and wiping the tears from Zhane's face.

"Zhane, you are the most forgiving person I know. And I hope to heaven that you never grow up." Zhane just managed a weak smile and before you knew it, the two of them were embracing, crying softly on each other's shoulder. After a few moments DECA cleared her throat softly.

"I hate to interrupt, but we are within COM range now of Eltare." The two boys broke apart and grinned slightly at each other. Zhane clapped him on the shoulder.

"You can deal with those guys, I need to take a shower and get something to eat." Andros nodded, smiling at him.

"Alright, I'll come get something to eat in a little bit." Zhane nodded and left the bridge. Andros watched him go, sighing softly.

"I almost wrecked it DECA, make sure I don't do it again."

"Yes Andros."

Zhane walked along the corridor, heading for his room. He paused outside Andros's and smiled slightly, reaching into his pocket he quickly opened Andros's door and walked in. He made his way over to Andros's bed and lay down on the bunk. Grinning, he reached up and began to scratch into the metal with his pocket knife.

One of Andros's favourite things in the world was being able to sneak out of training when they were younger and going walking in the nearby forest. There was this one little spot that was a favourite of theirs, over looking the forest and the nearby lake. It made them feel like they were alone on the whole planet, and that it were just them and no one else.

It was their special place, something they never shared with anyone else. So now Zhane drew upon those memories to create something special for Andros. Something that Andros would always have from him. Just in case. And little was he to know, that sooner than both of them would realise, something would happen to one of them.

Tbc……_in our next chapter, the evil forces of the universe begin to make their move, and our two friends are hard pressed to keep up._


	6. Rescue

_Disclaimer: See chapter one. Here's the next chapter; I hope you enjoy it. All medical terminology inside is from watching too many episodes of ER and not a medical degree. So, if there are any glaring mistakes, just think of it as poetic licence by the author. Please read and review, I appreciate all I get. Once more, enjoy. Mouse, February 2004._

* * *

**Beginnings: Rescue**

**By Angel Mouse**

_Andros traced his hands over the etching in the roof of his bunk. He remembered his surprise and then joy when he had gotten back to his bunk later that day and found this present from Zhane. His best friend certainly knew how to cheer him up. Sighing, Andros rolled over and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. After a few minutes he sighed and sat up._

_"Can't you sleep Andros?" Andros looked up at DECA's camera._

_"No, I can't for some reason, I'm thinking about to many things.__"_

_"Anything in particular Andros?"__ DECA had a suspicion she knew, but wanted him to verbalise it. One thing she had learnt over the last two years with just the two of them was that sometimes Andros needed a little push to get him to open up. Andros gave her a tiny, wry smile that he knew perfectly well she could see in the darkness of his room._

_"Just remembering how things used to be. With Zhane." There was a small silence before DECA finally answered him._

_"I thought as much. Are you going to tell the new Rangers about him?" Andros thought a moment and then shook his head._

_"No, there's no need to. He may not even wake up while they are here. They don't need to know about him." Andros for some reason felt extremely protective of his best friend. He stood up and headed for the door. "Are they all asleep DECA?__"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good." Andros left his room, padding softly on bare feet down to the engine room. He quickly entered the code to take him into the cyro chamber and walked over to the tube holding his best friend. He placed his hand on the tube, looking down at the morphed figure of his friend. Sighing, he glanced at the readings, pleased to see that everything was steady and working._

_"He will wake up one day Andros, you have to believe that."_

_"I know. I should have more faith. Ironically, Zhane was always the one with more faith than I. Even after everything that happened to him, he still had faith."_

_"He always believed in you Andros. And that was all the faith he needed."_

_"I know. I just wish I could have been more worthy of it." Andros bowed his head, unpleasant memories suddenly making themselves known._

* * *

The news they had given the Eltaran rangers hadn't gone over to well. They wanted more information and Andros, feeling guilty because they hadn't given them much, volunteered them both to obtain it. Zhane hadn't been too happy about it, but was willing to go along with their request for more information, for the moment.

This is how they ended up in their current situation.

Andros had gone back to Onyx to check something out, leaving Zhane to defend KO35. Zhane hadn't wanted him to go, but Andros uncharacteristically put his foot down and Zhane had to back down. He was still feeling guilt over having let Andros down when they were there the first time.

So, Zhane waited for him to return on the Mega Ship. He had been pacing back and forth on the bridge for a while now, every few minutes asking DECA if there was any sign of Andros when the COM finally buzzed. Zhane practically leapt on it and opened a channel. His face fell when he saw it wasn't Andros.

"This is Zhane of KO35." The screen activated and a woman appeared. After a moment Zhane recognised that it was an Aquitian. She bowed her head and gave the traditional greeting.

"Delphine of Aquitar. Am I addressing the Silver Ranger?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Delphine shook her head.

"No, nothing is wrong. We received a message from the Phantom Ranger, saying he has obtained some top-secret information that needs to be passed on to the Eltaran Rangers and he wanted to meet with one of us. Unfortunately, the planet he has chosen for the meeting, Braner, is a desert planet." Zhane nodded in understanding.

"And not exactly a friendly place for yourselves. What can I help you with?"

"The Eltaran Rangers advised us that yourself and the Red Ranger were helping them with information gathering duties at the moment. We were wondering if you would mind going to Braner and meeting him for us. They are unable to send anyone at the moment." Zhane gave a wry smile.

"That doesn't surprise me. What are the co-ordinates?" Delphine gave him a grateful smile and nodded to someone off screen.

"I'm sending the co-ordinates now. Phantom Ranger will appear once you have arrived. This information needs to be brought to us then in person. Phantom says it's too sensitive to trust to transmissions that may be intercepted." Zhane glanced down at the co-ordinates and nodded, looking back up.

"I can agree with that. It'll take me at least three or four hours to get there. I'll grab the information and then come to yourselves. So, expect me in about ten or twelve hours. It'll be a little out of the way to get to you guys."

"I understand. Thank you Zhane, we appreciate this." Zhane gave her a friendly smile.

"Its no problems. I'm just going crazy here anyways waiting for Andros to return from Onyx. I'll see you in about twelve hours Delphine."

"Until we meet then Zhane. Aquitar out." Zhane closed the channel and began to quickly plot a flight plan, downloading it to his glider.

"DECA. I want you to stay in orbit. When Andros returns replay that call and let him know where I am. Once I've given the information to the Aquitians, I'll stop there for a bit of a break, and head back home tomorrow. So tell him to expect me in probably a day."

"Understood Zhane. Did you want to try and contact Andros to let him know you will be gone?"

"No, it's okay DECA. I can sense that he's really busy anyway; I don't want to disturb him. Take care of him until I get back DECA."

"Understood Zhane. Please be careful and I'll see you when you return." Zhane smiled at her camera as he headed towards the jump tubes.

"Hey, don't worry DECA, I'll be fine." With a wave, Zhane jumped down the tube and was gone in a flash of silver.

Three days later

Frustration was running through Andros at an all time high. He'd wasted his time on Onyx, and was extremely annoyed at the Eltaran Rangers. So he had decided on the trip back that next time, they could do their own dirty work. Sighing, he landed his glider on the Mega Ship and made his way to the bridge. Absently he glanced around, normally; Zhane would have crash tackled him by now. He reached the bridge and flopped down into his chair.

"DECA, systems report?"

"Everything is nominal Andros."

"Good. Where's Zhane?"

"Zhane is overdue from returning from Aquitar. He received a request from the Aquitian Rangers three days ago. Showing playback of message now." Andros swivelled around on his chair, his eyes fixing on the view screen. He watched the play back of the call between his friend and the Aquitian Ranger. Then he watched with growing apprehension Zhane's words to DECA.

"DECA, get me the Aquitian Rangers. And set course for Braner."

"Establishing com link and leaving orbit." The view screen changed and suddenly Delphine was staring back out at him.

"Delphine of Aquitar at your service."

"Andros, Red Ranger from KO35. Is Zhane there with you?" Delphine shook her head.

"No, he never arrived at the pre-arranged time. We have been trying to contact him but to no luck. We have no contact either with the Phantom Ranger as well. We are becoming most concerned."

"As am I. I'm on my way to Braner, to see if I can find them both. I'll call you as soon as I have something."

"Thank you Andros. We would appreciate that. Good luck with your search. Aquitar out." Andros's hands flew across the controls.

"DECA, is the course set?"

"Yes."

"Good. Hyper rush nine. Whatever's happened to Zhane, it must be bad."

"He will be fine. He's an excellent fighter and a very powerful ranger. What makes you think something's wrong?"

"I can sense his presence, but only just. Its like he's being taken away from me."

Two and a half days earlier

Zhane brought his glider in low through the atmosphere, avoiding the settlements that were in the upper hemisphere of the planet. Braner was another planet like Onyx. Villainy and scum liked to make it their home. Shaking his head at the devastation that was left over from an eons ago war, Zhane gently headed his glider towards the co-ordinates given to him by the Aquarian rangers.

Pulling up slowly, he jumped lightly down off the glider, sending his helmeted gaze across the rocky area. The place where he was to meet the Phantom Ranger was on the edge of a rocky mountain range and in a secluded gully.

He walked over to a nearby rock and sighing softly, he leaned against it. He was on his guard, as he didn't like being this close to that many villains without backup. He looked around again, his silver armour reflecting the late afternoon sun. Already he was beginning to get hot and he would hate to live here.

"Man, what a place. Next time I'll pick the meeting place with Phantom. Somewhere that's nice and cool, and green." Zhane muttered softly.

"I'll keep that in mind." Suddenly, a figure shimmered into existence before him. Zhane jumped slightly and quickly held up his hands to defend himself and then lowered them.

"Sorry, you startled me. Phantom Ranger I assume?" The strange Ranger nodded.

"Yes. You would be the Silver Ranger I've heard about. The Aquitians send you did they?"

"Yes. This place is hot to me; can you imagine what it'd do to an Aquitian Ranger?" Zhane's tone was light and had a touch of wry humour in it.

"Yes, but I was limited in my choices." Zhane shrugged mentally, thinking that the Phantom must just like to get straight to business. Fine by him, sooner he was off this planet the better.

"What's the information that you have for them?" Phantom began to reach into his pocket when suddenly he stiffened and disappeared before Zhane could blink.

"We're not alone." Zhane's head swivelled around and he began to scan the overhead rocks and began to move over to his glider slowly.

"You're right. I don't think we are. Have you got transport off the planet?" Zhane kept his voice low and controlled. He couldn't see them, but he knew they were there.

"Yes." Phantom's voice was soft and Zhane could barely hear it.

"Good. Make your way to it, they can't see you. I'll divert their attention. You get that information to Andros. He'll make sure the Aquitians get it. Why didn't you take it to them in the first place?" Zhane tone was soft and controlled, and slightly curious as he carefully walked to his glider, easily leaping up onto it. But his eyes never left scanning the surrounding rocks. In hindsight, this was the perfect spot for an ambush.

"Because I don't like water it's bad for the suit. And besides, at the time I called for them to come and get the information, I wasn't sure my ship would make it that far. It had been damaged too badly."

"Fair enough, main thing is that she's fixed now." The glider bobbed a moment, like someone else was standing on it.

"Yes, she is so she'll make the trip. There, that'll make them think we're together."

"Good idea. Make yourself scare behind those rocks. And no matter what, get that information out, okay?" There was a pause and then the Phantom answered softly.

"I understand. I have gravely under estimated the strength and character of the Kerovan Rangers." Zhane gave a tiny laugh, getting ready for what he knew would be a tough time ahead for him.

"Don't worry, everyone does. Later." With that, Zhane took off. Cries of despair echoed through the canyon and Zhane grinned under his helmet. Quite a few monsters and what looked like various types of foot soldiers suddenly appeared from behind rocks and set off after him.

Shaking his head at their predictability Zhane glanced back to see how many were following him and was surprised at how many were there. Unfortunately, he didn't see the nearly invisible wire that had been strung across the gully's entrance after he had entered it. It was strung high enough that it hit him in the chest. He flew backwards, his glider flying off and crashing into the canyon wall.

He landed badly on the ground, rolling to s stop after a few moments. Various monsters and foot soldiers immediately set him upon. Zhane put up a tremendous fight, managing to destroy quite a few monsters and soldiers before they over whelmed him.

Finally, he morph gave out and one too many blows knocked him unconscious. He was picked up and dragged forward to a figure that finally emerged from the shadows. Darkonda grinned slightly and then nodded. Zhane was dragged away and the monsters followed.

"Dark Spectre will pay handsomely for this Ranger."

Present

Andros knelt down, examining the scuffle marks on the ground. A glint of metal caught his eyes and he stood, walking around the corner and stopping in his tracks. His heart almost stopped and his stomach froze. There was Zhane's galaxy glider crashed on the ground. He ran over to it, crouching down and examining it.

After a few moments he stood, looking around and a scrap of material caught his eye. Andros bent down and picked it up. It was a piece of black cloth, and it could have only come from Zhane's uniform. Andros closed his eyes, trying not to imagine the worse. His morpher beeped and absently raised his arm and answered it.

"Yes DECA?"

"I'm showing increased activity around the nearby town Andros. Quite a few ships have arrived in the last day or so."

"I figured as much. Something's happened to Zhane. I've found his glider, it's damaged badly, teleport it up to the Mega Ship please."

"Teleporting Zhane's glider now Andros." The glider disappeared and Andros began looking for tracks, his own glider following along quietly behind him. Suddenly, a couple of rocks were dislodged and he whirled, his astro blaster practically flying into his hand. A figure shimmered into existence and climbed down a few rocks to stare at the Red Ranger.

"You must be Andros." Andros thought a moment, slowly holstering his blaster.

"Yes, you must be Phantom. What happened here? Where's Zhane?" Phantom bowed his head a moment and then looked up, from his stance; Andros knew it wasn't good news.

"We meet here almost three days ago. I was about to give him the information I had obtained when we were ambushed. He distracted them so I could get away, but they caught him. He fought long and hard but his morph finally failed and a being I haven't seen before in all my wanderings captured him. I took a holo image of him, in case he was someone you recognised." Phantom held out his hand and an image of Darkonda appeared. Andros hissed in recognition and growing horror.

"Darkonda!"

"Ah, that's him. I've heard of him. None of it good I'm afraid. I tracked them to the nearby town and got close enough to find out what's going on." Andros steeled himself for the news.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad enough I'm afraid. They have kept him barely conscious and have continually beaten him. Not letting him heal enough so he can morph and get out of there. Tomorrow morning, they are going to auction him off to the highest bidder. Capturing a Power Ranger like this, then keeping him like they have, is a rarity and therefore has attracted a lot of attention." Disgust at what had happened was in his voice. Andros took a deep breath and looked at him.

"If I know Zhane at all, he told you to get that information out of here, didn't he?"

"Yes. And I did. I took it to the Gold Ranger who has promised to get it to the Aquitians and returned just under two days ago. I located him in the nearby town and I've been trying to free him but he is very well guarded. All I've been able to do is provide him with moral support. I'm sorry; I haven't been able to do more than that." Andros nodded.

"Thank you for what you've done. I'd expected that he'd be well guarded. Can you take me to him? I have to get him out of there." Andros glanced at his glider and then up at the sky. Night was falling and he knew that Zhane's time would be running out. He reached out with his mind to try and find his friend only to find that Zhane's presence was barely there. He winced to think what his friend had been through in the last few days.

Two days earlier

Zhane was dragged forward and thrown into a darkened iron cell. It had been specially prepared to hold a Power Ranger. The doors shut with a clang and he began to stir slightly. Buckets of cold water were then thrown over him to wake him up, and he came to with a start, dripping wet. Groggily he managed to sit up and focus on the dark figure standing outside the cell. After a few moments recognition finally kicked in of who was standing before him.

"Darkonda! Let me out of here!" Darkonda just cackled and stared at the figure of the dishevelled Ranger struggling to his feet. And he was a sight. Bruises and cuts on his face, his uniform torn and now dripping wet. It was a sight to warm the most evil of hearts. A Power Ranger totally at his mercy.

"I don't think so. We have quite a few people interested in knowing what makes a Ranger tick. So, instead of selling you to the Dark Spectre like I had intended, I'm going to auction you off and see how much I can get for you." Zhane paled but kept the fear from his face.

"I hate to say this, but somehow I don't think I'll stick around to participate in it." Darkonda just cackled and shook his ugly head.

"You won't be going anywhere. This cage is specially designed to hold Power Rangers. You can't morph and you can't escape." Darkonda looked at the surrounding monsters and stroked his chin thoughtfully and opened the door, gesturing for half a dozen monsters to walk in. "There you go, have some fun with him."

Zhane stood up, backing up against the bars, his hands in front of him. His vision was still slightly blurry and he ached all over, and when he tried to call forth his morpher moments ago he found he couldn't. Pushing back the fear that was rising, he knew that he only had to hold on for a little while and Andros would be there for him, but in the mean time, he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Soon, all he could see was monsters closing in on him and then things got bad.

Present

The two Rangers had snuck into town under the cover of dusk, heading for the area where Zhane was being held. Andros tried desperately not to remember the conversation he and Phantom had just had. Phantom had stated he could do nothing but watch as Zhane was repeatedly beaten yesterday and again this morning.

Phantom had told Andros that he had managed to get near to Zhane's cage last night and slip him some water without being noticed, but was unsuccessful with opening the cage that held the Silver Ranger. He had made a little bit of noise and had been disturbed by some nearby monsters. Seeing that Silver Ranger was awake, they had indulged in a little late night bashing, which Phantom was helpless to stop as that wouldn't have helped Zhane one little bit.

Andros winced again; his friend wasn't having the best of times. Once more, he tried reaching out with his mind and this time he was finally rewarded with making contact.

_Zhane?__ Come on, wake up._ The silence was agonising but Andros could feel his presence more now than he had before. He was closer to Zhane and that made contact easier.

_Andros__? Where are you?_ Andros could have literally leapt in the air, he was that happy that he could talk to his friend again. He was worried though; Zhane's voice was weak.

_Coming to get you out of there. Phantom is here with me. How are you?_ Through his link with Zhane, Andros could sense the pain that was filling Zhane right now. And fear. And now there was also relief but the overall emotion coming from Zhane was fear. And that's what frightened Andros the most. Not what his friend would look like when they got him free, but that Zhane was letting him see the pain and fear he was in. Contrary to what he showed the world, Zhane was a very private person. He rarely showed anyone his emotions.

_I feel like I've gone through one of Feron's training sessions with my hands tied behind my back._ Andros smiled gently at Zhane's words. They were weak but even injured as he was; Zhane's slightly warped sense of humour came through.

_Well, from what Phantom's told me, I'm not surprised. Look, we're outside. We're going to have to get the keys and get you out that way. How many guards do you have right now?_ Zhane's reply took an agonising length of time, which Andros and Phantom used to climb up onto the roof of the building holding Zhane.

_About half a dozen I thin. _Phantom led him over to a skylight and pointed down inside the room. Andros looked down and for the rest of his life he wished he hadn't.

An iron cage was situated in the middle of the floor. Around it paced half a dozen, maybe more monsters. The light was dim and Zhane lay curled up in a little ball in the middle of the floor of the cage. Even from this high up Andros could see that Zhane was injured.

Blood had dried on the floor and even now Andros could see fresh blood had pooled under Zhane's body. Andros was suddenly glad he was morphed; as somehow he doesn't think he would have been able to keep his stomach contents under control. He clenched his fist and tried to stop himself from swearing.

_Zhane, I'm at the sky light above you. I swear I'll make them pay for what they have done to you. All of them._ The figure on the floor below him didn't even move but the voice in his head was strong and Zhane to the tee.

_No, you won't. You'll get me the hell out of here and then we'll run for our lives. I don't know about you Andros, but I would like to go home now. _Andros had to smile and moved back away from the skylight when Phantom gently touched his arm.

Zhane, hold on. I won't be gone long. I just have to figure out to get you out of there. Andros took one last look at Zhane's unmoving body on the floor and snuck away carefully.

I know you will Andros. I trust you. I know you won't leave me behind. The simple faith and belief in that statement touched Andros's heart. Taking a deep breath Andros turned to Phantom and looked at him. They kept their voices soft.

"How is he doing?"

"Not good. I saw an awful lot of blood down there, and when I spoke to him, he sounds weak. We don't have a lot of time. He won't last much longer." Phantom nodded.

"I can create a diversion to allow you to get in there and free him. But that cage holding him is strong. I'm not sure if you'll be able to break it open." Andros clenched his fist, his voice soft and hard.

"I won't leave him their any longer. That cage will open if it's the last thing I do."

"All right. Give me five minutes to get into position and plant some explosives. When you see them start running then that's your window. I'll meet you on your ship?"

"Yes, I've told DECA to allow you to teleport in."

"Thank you." Andros nodded and nodded at him.

"Any time Phantom. Once we've got Zhane back home, we'll have to sit down and talk."

"Yes, I would like that." Phantom nodded and disappeared. Andros moved back to the skylight and looked down at Zhane.

Hang on Zhane, not much longer.

Okay, I'm hanging in there. There was an agonisingly long pause but Andros could sense that there was something else Zhane wanted to say. Andros, if you can't get me out of here, don't let them take me. I can't survive much more of this. Andros was shocked to his very core as he carefully moved back over to the window and looked down at his friend. Night had fallen now, providing perfect cover for his and Phantom's rescue attempt.

Zhane, what are you asking me? Andros had a terrible feeling he knew what was coming next.

If you can't get me out of here, take my morpher some how and go. Leave me something to destroy a couple of those monsters but just go. I'll take as many out as I can when I go. Andros swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, praying that Phantom would hurry up with his diversion.

Zhane, your asking me to let you commit suicide, I won't do that, you know that. I'm going to get you out of there in the next few minutes. I promise you that I will. The figure on the floor finally stirred slightly as Zhane's head moved slowly. Andros watched as Zhane's head turned until his face was staring up at Andros.

Andros almost had to look away at the bruises and cuts covering Zhane's face, but he didn't. Zhane's blue eyes were glazed over in pain, but behind the pain was the strength that Andros knew so well, and he knew that it was fading.

Andros, you and I both know that you might not be able to do that. We can't let them take me to where ever they are going to. We both know that as well. If they get their hands on a Power Ranger, they will try to break me. And we both know we can't take that risk. Andros clenched his hands against bars of the window.

Zhane, you won't break.

I know. But I can't take that risk. Just then there was a huge explosion nearby. The blast wave hit the building and blew out the windows. Andros ducked down into the shadows so he wouldn't be spotted. He glanced down into the room below and Zhane had managed to sit himself up.

Andros, only two monsters left, including the one with the keys to my cell.

Great. Hold on, I'm on my way. Andros positioned himself on the edge of the skylight and timing his leap through the light with the next explosion, he was on the ground between the two monsters. With a lightening move he had out his sword and quickly dispatched the first monster and turned to the second. Parrying a blow from it, Andros dropped, his sword flying through the air and knocking the feet from under him and running his spiral sabre through the monster.

He scrambled to his feet and leaning over, picked up the keys to the cell. He approached it and began to feel queasy, weak. What ever the cell was made off, it affected the Power. Andros unlocked the doors and by that time Zhane had managed to stagger to his feet and over to the door. The doors opened and Zhane practically fell out and into Andros's arms.

Andros gently led him over to the back of the room, away from the cage. They both suddenly began to feel slightly better. Andros felt one hundred percent again and Zhane got a little bit of colour back in his cheeks. Andros looked his friend over and then gently hugged him.

"I thought I'd lost you." Zhane managed to smile around the cuts and bruises on his face.

"Hey, you'll never get rid of me that easy. Now, can we get out of here?" Andros nodded, not releasing his hold on Zhane in the slightest. He raised his wrist.

"Phantom, I've got him, get out of there."

"Understood."

"DECA, can you teleport us from here?"

"Yes. Locking on and teleporting now." Moments later they disappeared and reappeared in the medical bay of the Mega Ship, Phantom arriving at the same time. They didn't land very gently and Zhane collapsed against Andros.

"Phantom, help me get him on the table." Phantom helped Andros lift Zhane onto the bed and Zhane managed a tiny smile.

"Sorry to be a bother Phantom."

"It's okay." Andros demorphed and reaching over, began to gently take off Zhane's uniform.

"DECA, begin scanning for his injuries." Zhane winced slightly as Andros jarred his arm and his breathing was shallow. He skin was pale; the parts that weren't covered in cuts and bruises were covered in blood. Andros had to swallow hard when he got Zhane's top off; his chest was just a mass of purple and yellow bruises.

"Zhane's injuries are as follows. Four broken ribs on right side, three on the left. His left wrist is broken in two places, and his right wrist is sprained badly. His left shoulder is also dislocated and muscles are torn in the cuff. His right knee is also dislocated and his right ankle is broken in four places. He has lost a large amount of blood and has various muscles that are strained and bruised." Andros blanched as he heard the list of Zhane's injuries.

"Any internal bleeding present DECA?" Andros just smiled at his friend as he gently stroked Zhane's hair.

"No internal bleeding is present. His major organs are intact although they have suffered some minor bruising." Andros gave a sigh of relief. That was one thing on their side. His eyes found Zhane's looking up at him and a tiny smile at the edges of Zhane's mouth.

"I knew you'd come for me." Andros smiled.

"I'll always come for you Zhane, you know that." Andros clasped his hand gently and Zhane just blinked.

"I know. Now, how about some pain relief, I'm not feeling exactly crash hot right now." Andros gave a tiny laugh and moved over to the medicine cabinet and got out an injector. He came over and injected it into Zhane's arm and moments later Zhane was asleep and pain free. Andros put down the injector and moved over to the various cupboards.

"Phantom, I hope you don't mind playing nurse? He'll be a lot easier to treat unconscious." Phantom nodded, moving over to Andros's side.

"Of course I don't. I have some small knowledge of nursing. What can I do?"

The next three hours were harrowing for Andros, and not one of his fondest memories. They treated all of Zhane's wounds and cleaned him up so that he was finally clean. Plastic braces now encased his wrists and ankle. The dislocated shoulder and knee were back in place and strapped up carefully. Bandages also encircled his bare chest, supporting his injured ribs while they healed.

Two drips were in the back of his hand, one for fluids including a painkiller and the other a blood transfusion. DECA luckily had plenty of stock of their blood types. As soon as they had arrived back on board, DECA had teleported Phantom's ship to the hold and left the system, heading for home. Phantom had retired to his ship to recharge his suit while Andros just sat next to Zhane, watching him.

After Zhane had been treated and cleaned up he looked at lot better. Colour had returned to his face and his breathing was a lot easier. DECA had said he would sleep for at least twelve to fifteen hours. Now he could connect easier with the power once more his healing would be sped up. Andros leaned back in his chair, watching Zhane's chest rise and fall. He had never been so frightened in his life.

He had almost lost Zhane. And he didn't know what he would do without his best friend by his side. Sighing, he rubbed at his tired and leaned back in his chair, his hand clasping Zhane's.

Soft laughter woke Andros some long hours later and as he opened his eyes he was aware of the fact that his back was slightly sore and his hand was warm. His brown eyes found two blue ones staring back at him. The blue eyes were still slightly glazed and pain filled, but a lot clearer than they were when he had rescued Zhane.

"Zhane! You're awake! How are you feeling?" A tiny grin appeared on Zhane's face.

"Well, not so beat up, a little better. But still not in the greatest of conditions. How long have I been asleep?" Andros frowned slightly as he stood up and stretching slightly, his back was really sore.

"I'm not sure. DECA?"

"You have both been asleep ten hours and seven minutes. Phantom has departed the ship, leaving a message that he would come and visit you on KO35 within the next few weeks. He has something to discuss with the Eltaran Rangers."

"Thank you DECA. Are you hungry Zhane?"

"Yes, but nothing too heavy though. My jaw aches." Andros looked him over and gave him a wry smile, a flash of his really seen humour coming though.

"I wonder why. Have you taken a look in a mirror lately?" Zhane reached his hand out and a mirror began to float over in a wobbly path and land gently in his bandaged palm.

"Oh hell. I look like something's been doing me over." Andros raised an eyebrow at him.

"Zhane, you were." Zhane grinned at him slightly.

"I know. Now, about some food, maybe some soup." Andros ginned at him.

"On it's way." Andros moved over to the door and suddenly was stopped by Zhane's soft voice.

"Andros, thank you." Andros looked at him.

"What for?"

"For coming back for me. I knew you would." Zhane's eyes were serious behind the pain. Andros smiled and nodded.

"I always will Zhane."

"I know." Smiling, Andros walked back over and a clasped Zhane's hand gently.

"We'll vow to fight as a team, forever." Andros's eyes were warm, as were Zhane's blue ones.

"Forever."

Tbc….In our next chapter our two friends find themselves fighting along side some old friends in a battle that they aren't sure they can win.


	7. Unexpected Meetings

_Disclaimer: The usual, see chapter one. Okay, here we go, second last chapter. This one is a lot darker and I'm messing with canon slightly, but I'm the author and I'm allowed. I have created the concept of Eltaran Rangers to continue on from my last couple of chapters, so all those characters belong to me. Otherwise everything else is fairly straight forward. This chapter is rated PG16 and it's not really for the faint hearted. Mouse, February 2004._

* * *

**Beginnings : Unexpected Meetings**

**By Angel Mouse**

_Andros__ stared down at the morphed body of his friend. _

_"Those days were frightening DECA. I came so close to loosing him that day. And two years ago I did loose him."_

_"You haven't lost him Andros, he is still alive. You must have hope that the cyro chamber will do its job and heal him. He will wake up again." Andros sighed, placing his hand above Zhane's on the glass._

_"I know he will DECA. He knows that I can't survive without him. He wouldn't dare leave me alone much longer." Andros gave a tiny smile and nodding once, turned and left the chamber. _

_"Have hope Andros."_

_"I do DECA. But sometimes it's hard." Andros padded softly along the passageway heading for the bridge._

_"Just think a moment Andros. What would he say in this situation?" Andros gave a soft snort as he sat in his chair by the main panel. Andros thought a moment and then suddenly gave a grin._

_"He'd say something along the lines of stop worrying about something you can't change Andros. Enjoy life, have fun and remember to laugh occasionally." DECA's light blinked a couple of times, her version of a laugh. _

_"Didn't he say something along those lines when you both returned from Aquitar?" Andros thought a moment, the smile slowly fading._

_"Yes, he did, once things had settled down. We hadn't had a good experience and I must admit that I was feeling very discouraged when we got home."_

_"What exactly happened then Andros, you never did say." Andros sighed and closed his eyes a moment, the memories coming back._

_"It wasn't the best experience I've ever had with other Rangers DECA." Slowly, hesitantly, he began to speak softly and tell her what had happened._

* * *

The two voices rang out through the ship, both of them louder than normal. One sounding frustrated and annoyed; the other, calm and slightly condescending.

"I'm fine. DECA's cleared me, my injuries have healed. I'm in perfect health. Now, let me off this ship Andros. It's been five weeks, I'm fine." The two figures were on the bridge, standing practically nose to nose. One was in a grey uniform with a red shirt underneath and the other in a black uniform with a grey top underneath. The first was Andros, Red Kerovan Ranger and the second, Zhane, the Silver Kerovan Ranger.

"I don't want you to stress yourself Zhane. DECA may have cleared you, and you may have healed physically, but.." Andros paused and Zhane studied him a moment. Zhane reached out and put his hand on Andros's shoulder.

"Andros. I'm fine. Sure, mentally I have a few nightmares now and then, and sleeping hasn't been easy since I've healed fully, but I'm coping. And it helps having you here. But Andros, you can't protect me forever. Just as I've had to learn over the years that I can't protect you forever either." Andros looked his best friend in the eye and then managed a tiny smile.

"I guess I just don't want to risk loosing you Zhane. It scared me more than I care to admit that I almost lost you." Zhane managed a familiar grin, the shadows slowly fading from his eyes.

"Hey, it scared me to. Now, come on. I heard that there's this great new place to eat over on Main Street. My treat." Andros looked at Zhane a moment, his infectious grin, his easy going and much missed lively manner finally breaking through to him. Andros laughed and smiled at his best friend.

"Okay. But it's defiantly your treat." Zhane laughed with him and the two friends left the bridge.

About an hour later they were seated at a private table in a well-lit, small specialist eatery. People were staring at them, but they were used to it. They had ordered a fairly filling, protein rich meal and were enjoying it immensely. Andros looked at Zhane a moment, studying him behind his glass of water. Zhane must have noticed something as he suddenly looked up and saw Andros watching him.

_What?_

_Just thinking is all. _A wry smile appeared at the edges of Zhane's mouth.

Sometimes you think too much Andros.

_I know. But I can't help it._

_So, what were you thinking about this time? _Zhane continued to eat, although slightly slower. Andros sipped his water, marshalling his thoughts.

I think I've finally admitted to myself, after what's happened to you, that being a Power Ranger is a lot more dangerous that we both thought.

_And you're only just figuring this out now? _Zhane's mental was wry and his eyes were merry, as if he had discovered this all along. _Andros__, defending our planet isn't easy, and sometimes it's going to be down right hard. Saving the universe is also going to be hard, and sometimes, sometimes-bad things happen. But, if we don't do something about it, who will? _The plain simple truth of that statement hit Andros unexpectedly and he sat there a moment, examining it. After a moment he looked up at his friend and grinned slightly.

"You know what Zhane, you're smarter than you look." Zhane grinned back at him, his blue eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Thanks, I think." They laughed softly and Andros raised his glass towards Zhane.

"Here's to us. May be continue to fight, live and die together." Zhane raised his glass and clinked it against Andros's.

"Here's to us." They sipped their waters and grinning at each other, tucked into their meal.

The next few weeks were busy for the two rangers, and they barely got any time to spend with each other. But they managed each night to eat together, even if it was late at night. They discussed the day's events and what they had been doing, and decided which of them would attend what crisis the council decided that needed a Ranger's presence. It had been a particularly bad day for them both when they finally both returned to the Mega Ship, tired, grumpy and hungry.

Andros arrived first and headed for the lunchroom, to get something ready for them both to eat. Today he had been in the city while Zhane had to go to the other major city, on the other side of the continent, to examine the new defences that had been put in place there. Andros quickly got out some hot stew and fresh bread, sitting it on the table. Zhane had called him mentally a few moments ago to say he was on his way and should be back in five more minutes. He was getting them both a hot herbal tea when DECA's camera swivelled around to look at him.

"Andros, there is an incoming call from Aquitar for you and Zhane." Andros raised his eyebrow at this.

_Zhane, how far away are you?_

_About thirty seconds, why?_

_Call from Aquitar for us._

_I'll be right there. _Andros put the food back into the synethron and headed towards the bridge. On the way there Zhane came out of the hatch and fell into step beside him. Andros glanced at him, noticing that Zhane was just as tired as he was.

"How did it go?"

"Good. They are really well prepared over there. It was a good thing that I went though; there were a couple of minor changes that needed to be done to bring their systems in-line with the main defence systems."

"Good, I'm glad it wasn't a waste of time then." A lot of the things that the council had been sending them on had turned out to be wastes of their time. They reached the bridge and stood together at the main panel. "DECA, open the channel to Aquitar."

"Opening channel now." The view screen switched over to show Delphine standing there, next to her was Phantom Ranger.

"Andros. Zhane, greetings from Aquitar." The two Kerovan's smiled and bowed their heads at Delphine.

"Delphine, Phantom. It's good to see you again. What can we help you with?" Delphine looked at them both and nodded slightly.

"It is good to see you again Zhane, and that you have fully recovered from your ordeal. What I am calling for am to invite you both to an upcoming conference of Power Rangers. It will be held here on Aquitar. Prince Trey of Triforia, the Gold Ranger, as well as the Eltaran Rangers and a representative of the Earth Rangers will be attending. We must plan to combat the increasing attacks by the Alliance of Evil." At the mention of the Eltaran Rangers Zhane stiffened beside Andros but didn't say anything.

Zhane remembered clearly that the Eltaran Rangers didn't seem to like the fact that he had the silver powers for some reason, it was a mystery why they seemed to object to that fact. And also it was their reluctance to leave their planet almost three months ago that ended up with him being almost sold into slavery and coming close to dying from his injuries. So, right now, they weren't his favourite people. Andros glanced at Zhane but saw his friend was restraining himself.

"We'd be honoured to come. When is the conference being held?"

"In two days time. Is this enough time for you to depart and arrive at Aquitar?" Andros glanced at Zhane who had been quickly and quietly doing the calculations. Zhane nodded and Andros read the calculations on the screen. Andros looked up and smiled.

"Yes. We'll leave first thing in the morning and should arrive sometime tomorrow evening, if that's acceptable to yourselves?" Delphine nodded.

"Yes, that will be fine. We look forward to meeting you in person." Phantom nodded at them both and Delphine gave the traditional Aquitian farewell. "Until then." The channel closed and Zhane looked at Andros.

"Well, this'll be interesting." Andros snorted and clapped Zhane on the back, all irritation and fatigue from today's events draining away.

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one. Come on, let's eat and then get some sleep, I have the feeling the next few days are going to be interesting."

The Mega Ship floated gently into orbit around Aquitar. The blue planet below looked calm and inviting. The two rangers sat side by side at the main controls, Andros piloting and Zhane keeping an eye on the sensors. They didn't want to be surprised by any unfriendliness in the area.

"Pulling into orbit now."

"DECA, open a channel to the Aquitian Rangers.

"

"Channel open." The view screen changed to show an Aquitian Ranger standing there.

"Welcome, I am Aurico, Red Aquitian Ranger."

"Andros and Zhane of KO35. May we have permission to orbit your planet and teleport down?"

"Permission granted. You will be met in the main area. Transmitting co-ordinates to you now."

"Thank you Aurico. We'll see you soon." The Aquitian nodded and the screen changed image again. They quickly closed down the systems they wouldn't need while in orbit. They glanced at each other, making sure they were tidy and neat and suddenly Zhane grinned.

"Come on, we won't get there any quicker. Shall we go?" Andros laughed.

"Keep an eye on things for us DECA."

"Yes Andros." They raised their wrists and hit the teleport button on their morphers and disappeared in streams of red and white light.

They arrived in a central open area that was fairly deserted at this late hour. They glanced around and saw an Aquitian walking towards them. It was Aurico, the Red Ranger they had spoken to a few moments ago. He stoped before them and bowed in the traditional Aquaitan greeting. Andros and Zhane returned it and then he gave a tiny smile.

"Welcome to Aquitar, fellow Rangers. If you'll come this way, the other rangers have assembled in the main hall, for a traditional Aquitian Welcome feast." Andros and Zhane fell into step beside him.

"Are all the other Rangers here already?"

"Yes. Although the Ranger from Earth only just arrived a few moments ago. He has gone ahead with Cestria." Zhane shot Andros a glance.

And I just bet that somehow the Eltaran Rangers make us look bad for arriving last.

_Zhane, just watch what you say okay? We don't want to get anyone angry here. Besides, they are fellow Rangers._

_Yeah, well, we'll see._ Zhane's tone was slightly disbelieving and condescending, but he kept his peace. Aurico led them into a room away from the main areas and in it where gathered their fellow Power Rangers.

"Fellow Rangers, may I present Andros, Red Ranger, and Zhane, Silver Ranger, of KO35." The assembled Rangers all smiled warmly at them and they walked further into the room as some of the assembled Rangers came forward to greet them. The first was Phantom who nodded at both of them and spoke softly.

"I am pleased to see you both again. And particularly you Zhane. I am pleased that you have recovered fully from your ordeal. Always remember that I am in your debt." The look Phantom shot over his shoulder, not that they could see what he looked like underneath his armour, would most likely have melted metal. Andros shook his hand and Zhane grinned at Phantom, clapping him gently on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Phantom, I was only to glad to help." The next Ranger to come forward was a young looking man in black and gold. He held out his hand in a traditional Triforian greeting.

"Greetings Andros and Zhane. I am Prince Trey of Triforia, Gold Ranger. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness." Trey smiled at Andros's formality.

"Please, just call me Trey. The 'your highness' bit tends to get a tad annoying after a while." Zhane laughed softly and Andros gave a tiny smile.

"Yes, titles can get annoying. It's nice to meet you Trey." Trey shook Zhane's hand and then moved away. Aurico nodded and led them over to where the other Aquitian Rangers were waiting.

"My fellow Rangers, here are the Kerovan Rangers. Andros and Zhane." Delphine stepped forward and nodded.

"It is nice to finally meet you in person. Please, allow me to introduce my fellow Rangers. We have Corcus, the black Ranger. Tideous, our yellow Ranger and Cestro, our blue Ranger. We are honoured that have joined us." Andros nodded and Zhane smiled at them all.

"It was our pleasure, we honoured that you asked us." Delphine lowered her voice and looked at them both.

"We know that the Eltaran Rangers have been asking much of yourselves lately, and after what happened to Zhane, we will be discussing the fair allocation of information gathering activities. But that is for tomorrow. Come, I want you to meet the Ranger from Earth."

Delphine led them towards where a young man was standing in a ninja style uniform talking to another Aquitian. The Aquitian noticed them approaching and saying something softly to the young human she was talking to, she moved away and he turned to him. Andros and Zhane were surprised to see a young man, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in a blue ninja uniform.

"Billy, Blue Wolf Ninjetti Ranger from Earth, this is Andros, Red Astro Ranger and Zhane, Silver Astro Ranger." Billy smiled at them both and nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you both. Zordon has mentioned you both to me a few times. He sends his greetings to you both." Andros smiled slightly.

"Thank you Billy." Zhane laughed and clapped Andros on the back.

"And knowing Zordon, none of it good either." Zhane laughed and winked at Billy, who laughed back. Delphine nodded and looked at Andros

"Andros, the Eltaran Rangers have requested to meet you as well." Zhane immediately stopped laughing and looked at Andros. Andros just raised an eyebrow.

"Not Zhane?" Delphine looked at him, her expression neutral.

"No, they mentioned nothing about him." Zhane raised an eyebrow at Andros and gave him a look.

"It's okay Andros. I'll stay here with Billy and chat to him for a little bit." Andros looked at him.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. If you can, find out what there problem is with me." Andros nodded and moved away, following Delphine. Billy looked at Zhane, confusion in his eyes.

"What's going on? Why would the Eltaran Rangers not like you?" Zhane shrugged and turned to Billy.

"I have no idea. About six months ago, when we first started doing intelligence gathering missions for them, when we told them I had the silver powers, the Red Ranger seemed very surprised about it. And then, about six weeks ago, a mission that they refused to go on went astray slightly and I was almost killed. Andros wasn't impressed with their reluctance to help on that mission." Zhane gave Billy a wicked grin. "I have the feeling after that mission that Phantom gave them a piece of his mind, and now Andros is most likely going to as well." Billy grinned, having just met the Eltaran Rangers and deciding, even though they were one of the oldest Ranger teams, that they were a bit full of themselves. Billy studied Zhane a moment and then laughed softly.

"Well, if it had happened to me or one of my fellow Rangers, my team leader, Tommy, would have done the same. What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall for that conversation." The two rangers looked at each other and then laughed.

Delphine led Andros to the last group of Rangers. Before them was the Eltaran Red Ranger that Andros had spoken to before. They paused before them and Andros studied them a moment. There were four other rangers standing behind him and they looked at Andros, their expressions blank.

"Eltaran Rangers, this is Andros, Red Kerovan Ranger. Andros, these are the Eltaran Rangers. I believe you know Kirst, the Red Ranger."

"Yes, we've meet." Andros's tone was barely friendly and if Delphine noticed it, she said nothing, just stood by his side. Kirst nodded in greeting at him and gestured to the other four people standing with him.

"These are my fellow rangers. This is Mards, Black Ranger; Sera, Pink Ranger; Pent, Blue Ranger and Yesa, Yellow Ranger." Andros nodded at each ranger in turn, only Sera, the pink Ranger, gave him a smile, all the rest just returned his nod. Andros turned his attention back to Kirst.

"It's nice to meet the rest of your team. Zhane, my fellow Ranger, is currently talking to Billy, the Ranger from Earth. But I'm sure he'll be honoured to meet you all later on." Andros had kept his eyes on Kirst as he mentioned Zhane's name and was curious at the reaction Kirst had when Zhane was mentioned. It was barely there, but because Andros had been watching for it, he saw it. A barely noticeably flinch but it was there. Forgetting everything else for the moment Andros stepped forward and put his face practically into Kirst's.

"All right, enough of this. What is your problem with Zhane? Ever since you first called us and found out that Zhane has the Silver Ranger powers you've done nothing but looked down your nose at him, and it's also because of your not helping Phantom a couple of months ago that Zhane was almost killed doing a mission you refused! So what in heavens name is your problem?!"

Andros's tone was harsh, hard and quiet, so as not to attract unwanted attention. No one was under any impression other than the Red Astro Ranger was angry. Kirst just stared at him, not answering when Mards stepped forward a moment, confusion on his face.

"What mission are you talking about Andros?" Andros's eyes never left Kirst's.

"About six or seven weeks ago Delphine called and asked one of us to go meet with Phantom to get some information and bring it back. Zhane went and it turned into a trap. Phantom got the information out, barely might I add, to Trey while Zhane stayed behind and distracted them. He was caught and almost killed. Phantom and I rescued him the day Darkonda was about to put him up for auction to the highest bidder. It's taken him almost five weeks to recover. The only reason Delphine asked us to go was because she said the Eltaran Rangers couldn't go. Even though they were spatially closed to Branex than we are." Mards looked at Andros, seeing the truth in his words. His expression became angry and he looked at Kirst.

"Why didn't you tell us that we had been asked to go on this mission?" Kirst looked at Mards and his tone was cold.

"Because I decided we couldn't risk leaving the planet undefended." Yesa stepped forward and stared at him.

"Yet, you were quite happy to leave the planet now. Where has this double standard suddenly come from Kirst?" Kirst just stared at them both and then finally spoke.

"I deal with the other teams in a manner I see fit. My actions and orders are not to be questioned, end of story." He stalked away, to be followed moments later by Mards and Pent. Yesa and Sera came and stood before Andros. Yesa's eyes were confused and she looked at Andros.

"This Zhane, he is alright now?" Andros nodded, confused as to what's happening.

"Yes, he is. Why did he react like that?" Yesa shrugged.

"I don't know Andros. I wish I did." Sera reached over and put a hand on Yesa's shoulder, smiling gently at the other Eltaran woman.

"I do." She turned to Andros and stared at him a moment, her soft grey eyes sad but understanding. Andros looked at her, not really noticing Zhane coming up and standing behind him in silent support. Zhane had felt Andros's anger and confusion from across the room, and had come over to make sure his friend was okay.

"Well I wish someone would explain it to me. Zhane's done nothing to him."

"Except be given the Silver Ranger powers." Sera sighed, lowering her hand from Yesa's shoulder. "You see Andros, Kirst's younger brother – Davon – was meant to be our sixth Ranger, and he was also meant to have the Silver Powers. But three years ago, Zordon decided that they weren't to be his. You see, Davon has turned to the side of evil, but at that time we didn't know that. Somehow though, Zordon could tell if Davon got the Silver Powers, it was be disastrous. And then you and Zhane came along. And for some reason only known to him, Zordon gave Zhane the Silver Powers, turning Zhane into one of two of the most powerful Rangers in the Universe. When Davon found out he wasn't going to be the Silver Ranger, but given other powers instead, he went crazy and that's when we found out he'd turned evil. And ever since that day Kirst has blamed Zordon for his brother's defection. We now know it happened before you got your powers, but something's are hard to forgive Andros." Andros listened in silence, finally understanding where Kirst was coming from.

"But why take it out on Zhane?" Suddenly, Zhane's hand was on his shoulder and Zhane's soft voice cut through the conversation and startled Andros slightly.

"Because it's convenient too Andros. Kirst can't take it out on Zordon, because he's Zordon. But he can take his anger, disappointment and worry about his brother on me. Because I'm here, I'm a constant reminder of what he's lost. Now I understand why, I don't mind." Andros turned slightly and looked at Zhane, glad for his friend's physical support and understanding.

"But it's not fair." Zhane grinned slightly at him, his eyes never leaving Andros's.

"Life's not fair Andros. I thought we both knew that." Zhane's words held a double meaning for them both and Andros nodded finally.

"I know. Thank you for understanding, you don't have to, but I'm glad you do." Andros turned to Yesa and Sera, his expression carefully neutral and his tone now polite.

"Thank you for telling us Sera. You don't have to let onto Kirst you told us. We'll just keep our distance, we wouldn't want to cause him any more pain." Sera gave a tiny smile.

"Thank you Andros, Zhane." The two Eltaran Rangers moved away and Delphine gave a small nod as well.

"I will leave you now." She walked away, leaving the two friends to their own devices. Andros sighed and looked at Zhane.

"Well, we got our answer, but it certainly wasn't the one I was expecting." Zhane nodded in agreement. Just then, the young Aquitian woman that had been talking to Billy stepped forward and raised her voice slightly.

"Rangers, please follow me, dinner is served."

Dinner was certainly an event to be remember. Delphine had obviously had words with who ever organised the seating as Andros and Zhane were at the end of the dining table next to Billy. They found the Earth Ranger engaging to talk to and they listened to his tales of fighting Rita and Zedd with interest. The three of them got into a fairly intense discussion of battle tactics and the best way to destroy foot soldiers which made the time go all the faster.

The meal was sumptuous and each race was catered for. Delphine had opened the meal with a short speech and a then called on Cestria to give them a traditional Aquitian blessing. After that a polite soft buzz of conversation between the assembled Rangers had pervaded the room. The meal had finished and they had moved into a lovely conference room that had been set aside for after the meal. Drinks were sitting on one side and a plate of fruits and nuts for them to nibble on as well.

Zhane, Andros, Billy and Phantom were standing in one corner, chatting quietly and regaling each other with tales of battles fought and generally bragging. Although Zhane was doing the bragging, Andros was looking on with wry amusement. Phantom didn't say much but when he did, it was with a wry understated sense of humour that was much appreciated by the other rangers. Delphine came over to them and smiled nodded a greeting to them all.

"My fellow Rangers, I will escort you to your quarters if you wish to stay on planet, or you can return to your ships if you like?" Andros and Zhane shared a glance and then smiled.

"We'll return to the Mega Ship Delphine, thanks all the same. The Eltaran Rangers are staying here, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are."

"We'd better make ourselves scarce then. Billy, Phantom, would either of you like to stay on our ship?" Billy perked up and grinned, his eyes lighting up.

"I'd love to come and have look around the Mega Ship. Especially since everything you told me." The two Kerovan Rangers laughed and Zhane clapped him on the back,

"We'd love to have you Billy." Andros turned to Phantom and Phantom raised his hand, shaking his head.

"Thank you, but no." Delphine nodded.

"In that case, I will wish you a good evening." Delphine departed and nodding, Phantom did as well. Andros and Zhane sighed, then turned to Billy.

"Ready?"

"You bet." Laughing, Zhane put his hand on Billy's shoulder and nodding at Andros, Andros raised his wrist and spoke softly.

"DECA, three to teleport up." They disappeared in streams of red, white and blue light. They arrived onto the bridge of the Mega Ship and Billy looked around, his eyes wide.

"Wow. This is awesome. I mean, I thought the Zords were advanced, but this, this is so cool! So, what does everything do?" Andros was hard pressed not to smile, so he did but Zhane had no qualms about laughing and grinning at Billy.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to DECA. DECA, this is Billy, Earth's Blue Ninjetti Ranger. Billy, this is DECA, our on board AI."

"Welcome aboard Billy. I have prepared quarters for you." Billy blinked behind his glasses and smiled.

"Thank you DECA. I look forward to having a chat to you." Andros finally gave up and laughed softly.

"But not right now, if you're like Zhane and myself, your exhausted from your journey and having to behave yourself." Billy sheepishly grinned.

"Yeah, I am a bit tired." Andros smiled at him.

"Come on, I'll show you to our guest quarters. DECA, wake up call for 7.30 tomorrow morning please."

"Yes Andros. Good night Rangers."

"Night DECA." The three young men chorused together, causing them to burst into giggles as they walked along the corridor.

The next day did not start out well for the two Astro Rangers. They had a really enjoyable breakfast with Billy on the Mega Ship and the three of them had teleported back down to Aquitar, dressed in their uniforms once more. The rest of the Rangers were assembled and waiting for them and they made their way to secure conference facilities to begin their deliberations.

From the outset, Kirst began to throw his weight around as the leader of the oldest Ranger team present. This caused some raised hackles as traditionally, the leader of a Ranger conference was the team leader of the host planet. Therefore, Delphine should be leading the conference.

After some extremely heated debate, with the three young men from KO35 and Earth staying wisely out of it, a compromise was reached with Prince Trey being chosen to lead the conference. After the seating was rearranged and everyone seemed to be settled, they got down to the task of trying to figure out the enemies plans.

Right away, Phantom bought up the fact that currently, himself and the two Astro Rangers were doing the majority of the information gathering. And even then, he stressed, it mainly himself doing the information gathering. It wasn't until recently that the Astro rangers had joined in to help with the task.

Phantom argued that it would be good for all teams concerned, if they all pulled their respective weights when it came to information gathering. Kirst had jumped straight on that; saying because of Phantom's unique abilities he was perfect for the role of spy and infiltrator. Billy had uncharacteristically piped up at this point saying that it was a bit unfair to expect one Ranger to do all the spying for all the teams.

And if they were willing to relax some of the restrictions placed on the Earth Rangers on letting them off planet, they would be happy to help with the information gathering. Kirst then had vetoed that suggestion before Billy had really even finished voicing it, saying that they didn't have the experience, or the knowledge to go off planet.

When Delphine challenged his decision, Kirst responded by saying that they already had Zordon on planet, and we're actually only Rangers right now due to Zordon begging favours from Dulcea and Ninjor to provide them with their current powers. Billy raised his eyebrow at this and slowly stood up. The young Blue Ranger may not have the experience that the Eltaran Rangers had, but he certainly had his pride.

"I will have you know Kirst, that Zordon begged favours from no-one. Myself and my fellow Rangers went to Dulcea to access the Great Power to save his life. Ninjor then helped us re-forge our power coins so that we could access that power more readily and defend our planet against Zedd and Rita. So, don't you dare say that we don't have the experience, or the knowledge to help ourselves and our fellow Rangers with preparing to face the forces of evil." Prince Trey finally stood and stared at Kirst.

"I will not have another bad word said against any fellow Ranger while this conference continues. If you say another thing right now Kirst, I will throw you out of this conference, but your teammates will remain. We are Power Rangers; we do not squabble and bicker amongst ourselves like children! We'll take a thirty-minute recess. When we come back, I think you owe a few people an apology Kirst." Trey turned and gesturing for Delphine to lead the way left the conference room.

Sharing a glance, Zhane and Andros followed behind Billy as he followed the Aquitian Rangers out. Phantom fell into step beside them and the doors shut behind them. The Eltaran Rangers had stayed put and as they walked away, they could hear voices being raised. Zhane glanced at Andros, a tiny smile at the corners of his mouth.

"Want to bet that when we get back in there, Kirst's gone home?" Andros glanced at Zhane, saw the mirth in his eyes and couldn't help it, he laughed softly. Clapping Zhane on the back he grinned and spoke softly.

"I wouldn't take that bet. Come on, let's see if we can get something to eat or drink around here." Slinging his arm around Zhane's shoulders, Zhane doing the same to Andros, the two friends walked along the corridor, laughing softly and joking with each other. Billy and Phantom just shared a glance and Billy thought he could detect a smile in Phantoms voice.

"Those two have been best friends since they were four. They know each other inside and out. They fight well together, some of the best I have seen in fact." Billy raised an eyebrow, running his hand through his hair.

"Interesting. I didn't know that. Well, this conference isn't going to be boring, that's for sure." Phantom looked at him and gave a tiny laugh.

"No, it won't."

They filed back into the conference room to find the Eltaran Rangers still in there. Kirst had a sullen look on his face and the rest of the team didn't look that happy either. The other rangers took their seats and Trey remained standing. He looked at Kirst.

"Red Ranger Kirst, do you have something you wish to say to your fellow Rangers?" Kirst just stared at him a moment and then slowly rose to his feet.

"I apologise for my behaviour. It was rude of me to dismiss your suggestions out of hand." Kirst sounded like he was grinding out the words. The remaining rangers shared glances with one another and finally Delphine nodded.

"We accept your apology Kirst. Please, let us put this behind us and get on the with purpose of this conference, which is to plan the defence of our worlds." Trey nodded, sitting down finally.

"Agreed. Now, the first thing on the agenda we need to discuss.." What ever else he was about to say was stopped by the beeping of Andros and Zhane's morphers. Trey looked at them both and then nodded. Andros raised his morpher and hit the button.

"Yes DECA?"

"Andros, I'm detecting several ships of an unknown configuration approaching Aquitar at speed." Just then, there was a knock at the door and an Aquitian came in, speaking softly to Delphine. Sharing a concerned glance with Zhane Andros spoke softly.

"Stand by DECA. See if you can get an ID on those ships."

"Standing by." Andros turned and looked at Delphine. Delphine stood and the rest of the Rangers in the room did the same. Without even looking, Andros knew that Zhane was standing slightly behind him. Delphine looked around at them all.

"We know those ships. They belong to the Hydro Contaminators, an evil enemy of the Aquitian people. We have defeated them numerous times, but they still keep coming back. We would ask your aide to help defend our cities. The last time they attacked we were barely able to hold them back." Andros and Zhane didn't even have to think about it as they both stepped forward.

"Count us in Delphine." Billy and Phantom moved to stand next to the two Astro Rangers.

"And don't forget us as well Delphine. After all, it's only fair that we help." Trey smiled, and nodded at Delphine.

"I think you can count all of us in," Trey's smile faded as he looked over at Kirst. "All of us." Kirst looked up and nodded.

"We all will fight." Kirst stood, his team standing with him and looking relieved. Delphine nodded.

"Thank you all Rangers. Please, follow me into our main control area and we'll work out the defence of our cities." The Rangers all filed out and followed the Aquitians through the corridors. Andros spoke softly to DECA.

"Keep an eye on them DECA. They're known to the Aquitians, I'll see if I can get some information up to you. Put yourself in the planets shadow, don't let them see you."

"Understood Andros." The channel closed and the two Astro Rangers found themselves at the back of the pack. Zhane glanced at Andros and then back at the Rangers in front of them.

_I know what I said yesterday Andros, about understanding Kirst and stuff, but no way in hell am I fighting side by side with him. I don't trust him an inch. I fight with you and you alone. _If Andros was surprised by Zhane's words, he didn't show it. Entering the control room behind the others he quickly squeezed Zhane's shoulder in support.

_I know Zhane. I don't trust him either. Don't worry, neither of us will be fighting with Eltaran's Rangers if we can help it. _They stood next to Phantom and listened as Delphine quietly explained what the Hydro contaminators do in their attacks and where they usually attack.

By this time, the Aquitians sensors had picked them up and Delphine explained what they were like when they attacked and so forth. They watched as the fleet of ships spilt up into three attack forces, heading for the three main Aquitian cities.

"That is strange."

"How so Aurico?" Delphine moved over to the Red Rangers side.

"They have never spilt their attacks before." Delphine nodded.

"True. Well then, it is just providence that we have our friends with here with us to help us fight." Delphine turned and looked at them all. "Kirst, if you take your Rangers and defend the southern domed city." Kirst studied the map a moment, memorising the position of the city and its defences.

"We will do our best. Ready?" He glanced over his shoulder at his teammates and they all nodded. They then all reached up and tapped the logo that was on their uniform. They were then all encased in the bright energies of morphing and then they were gone. Delphine turned to the others.

"Myself and my team will stay here and defend the main city. Can you others please defend our Eastern City? It is near the Eternal Falls and extremely important to our people." Trey and Phantom both glanced at Andros. As Red Ranger, he was automatically leader of the remaining rangers. Andros stepped forward, nodding.

"It would be our honour." He looked at the others with him. Zhane winked and gave him a bright smile. "Okay, let's do this then." He stepped back slightly, Zhane falling in beside him. They raised their wrists together and as one, spoke. "Let's Rocket!" Moments later they were morphed and standing before the others. Billy grinned and reached for his morpher.

"Blue Ranger Power!" And then there he was, suddenly morphed in his blue and white armour. Trey grinned and produced a staff from somewhere and held it high.

"Gold Ranger Power!" There was a bright light and then he was encased in his black and gold armour. He looked over and Zhane and they could tell he was smiling. "This will be a first. The Gold and Silver Rangers fighting together." They could hear Zhane's grin when he answered

.

"Hey, considering it's us, do we really need these other guys?" They all laughed as Andros got the coordinates from Delphine. Shaking his head Andros came over to stand by them.

"See what I have to put up with all the time." They all laughed and moments later, they teleported to the Eastern City.

Andros ducked the blow aimed at his head and swung his sabre around, slicing the Hydro Contaminator in two.

"He did what?!"

"He attacked Mards and Yesa. The others barely escaped as well. He helped them breach the doom of the southern city but luckily we were able to attend and drive them back. Kirst left with them, leaving his injured teammates. Be careful, we don't where he has gone. Or why he has done this." Andros nodded, absently dodging another blast aimed at his back. Zhane was there and quickly got rid of the attacking monster.

"Understood Delphine. How are the other Eltaran Rangers?"

"Shook up as you can imagine but other than minor injuries, they are okay. Do you require assistance, we could probably spare Tideous."

"No, for the moment we're fine. They seem to be concentrating on us, so for the moment, that's a good thing."

"Understood. As soon as we are able, we will join you."

"Thanks. Andros out." Andros pulled his mind back to the battle they were in. Zhane had been covering his back while he'd been talking to Delphine. They now fell back slightly, watching the others fight. Phantom was taking the monsters out with seeming ease, using his abilities to good advantage. Billy was using a long lance to destroy the monsters and Trey was using his staff. Zhane had his silverier out, slashing and hacking left right and centre, making it look easy.

"What's going on?" Andros sliced another monster as he absently answered Zhane, his voice just loud enough for all the other Rangers to hear.

"Kirst has apparently turned to the other side. He attacked the other members of his team and allowed the Eastern Doom to be breached. The Aquitian Rangers had finished off their battle thankfully, and were able to go to the aide of the other Eltaran Rangers. But Kirst has disappeared, they don't know where." Phantom shook his head as he finished off his current opponent.

"Why doesn't this surprise me? I had suspicions that the enemy was getting inside help, now we know who it was. You know what this means, don't you?" Andros nodded regretfully and Billy came over, ducking and dodging. He looked at Andros, his tone curious. For the moment, they were relatively free of being hassled.

"Well I don't, does it mean?" There was silence a moment and then Andros sighed softly.

"In a little while, once the Power realises that Kirst's heart is no longer good, it won't work for him any more and he'll loose his power. It won't be pretty." Billy thought a moment and then nodded.

"I could imagine that it won't be." The battle intensified suddenly, stopping any further efforts at discussion. Phantom and Trey were fighting back to back and going really well. Billy was helping Zhane and Andros as monsters were swarming them. Suddenly, a blur of red and black light teleported in.

The figure that was almost black now screamed incoherently and charged at Andros. Zhane could see out of the corner of his eye the figure approaching and knew he barely had time to shout a warning. Quickly slashing his sabre through the body of another Hydro Contaminator, he took at a run, trying to reach Andros first. Andros was heavily involved in the fighting, not aware of the danger he was in.

"Andros! Look out!" Unfortunately Andros didn't hear him over the sounds of fighting. Gritting his teeth, Zhane managed to speed up.

Andros vaguely heard Zhane shouting at him and then suddenly, he found himself sprawled onto the ground, a silver figure standing above him, straining against someone. Andros blinked a few times to control the sudden spinning in his head and then began to hear what was going on.

"If you want him, you're going to have to go through me." Zhane's voice was tight and hard. The figure in almost black, vaguely recognisable as a Ranger, answered him. His voice was full of hate and anger and Andros realised it must be Kirst.

"Oh it'll be more than my pleasure to go through you." And then they began to literally beat each other to a pulp. Andros stumbled to his feet, Billy giving him a hand. All the Hydro Contaminators had backed away; scared by the frenzy these two rangers were battling at. After a moment, they left, leaving Zhane fighting Kirst. Trey and Phantom came and stood with Andros. Trey glanced at him, confusion in his voice.

"Should we interfere?" Andros watched the battle a moment – Zhane and Kirst were trading blows almost faster than the eye could see – and shook his head.

"No. They are so involved and consumed with the fight, if we go blundering in there, it could prove fatal for Zhane." Silence reigned a moment and Billy finally broke it.

"I hate to be the spoilsport here, but Kirst is a Power Ranger – surely he wouldn't try to injure or kill Zhane, would he?" Andros shrugged.

"I don't know. But a Red Ranger that injures two of his team and then leaves them to be killed by the enemy, somehow, I don't think remorse for killing another Ranger will make up a factor in this fight." Billy fell silent, and they all watched with baited breath, loathe interfering in case they made matters worse.

Kirst slashed at Zhane's chest and he barely blocked it. Zhane countered with a kick to Kirst's chest and a follow up slash to the head, which Kirst dodged.

"Give it up Kirst, you can't win! Surrender! I don't want to hurt you!"

"You already have you thief! At least this way I can be with my brother, and I'll take you from yours!" Kirst's attacks increased in frenzy and Zhane took a slight step backwards, but not for long. He parried the flurry of strokes and began to slowly push him back.

"I don't have any family Kirst. I only have Andros. My team mate. You have abandoned and almost killed yours! You don't deserve to be a Ranger!"

"You take that back!" Kirst was screaming in rage now. He slashed at Zhane and caught him in the chest. Zhane staggered back and quickly raised his sabre to stop the next blow. Striking out with it he slashed at Kirst so hard that he ruptured Kirst's protective armour.

"No! A Ranger doesn't kill his own! A Ranger protects his friends and his teammates! A Ranger doesn't turn to the side of evil!" With each of these pronunciations, Zhane's sabre slashed at Kirst's weakened defences, cutting through the weakened armour and actually drawing blood and breaking bones.

"You took my brother away from me! I'm going to kill you!" Kirst tried to fight back, he truly did but the Power was leaving him and Zhane was just the stronger fighter. Zhane blocked his blows and just shook his head.

"I didn't take anything away from you Kirst. I'm sorry you feel that way." Zhane began a series of strokes that drove Kirst backward with their ferocity, which ended up with Kirst falling onto the ground; finally, Zhane lifted his sabre and looked at Kisrt. "I don't want to do this Kirst, please, give up now." Zhane's voice was soft, almost pleading with Kirst. Kirst growled his defiance and staggered to his feet. By now he had no armour left, as the Power had finally left him. His face was a mask of hate and anger and he gripped the sword that he had picked up.

"No. I will join my brother and I will make you pay!" With that he charged, sword raised and Zhane had no choice. Kirst's charge was aimed at Zhane's heart and Andros gasped, taking a step forward.

"Zhane! Defend yourself!" But Zhane was ready for Kirst. Kirst raised the sword and swung it down hard but Zhane blocked it, spinning around and slashing at Kirst. Kirst's defences were non-existent and the sabre slashed through his chest. Blood sprayed outwards, splattering Zhane's armour.

Kirst just seem to slowly stop and then fell to his knees, moments later collapsing on the ground. Zhane knelt down next to him, removing his helmet and picking Kirst up, holding him against his chest. Andros and the other Rangers came running over and skidded to a halt just behind Zhane. Zhane's expression was sad but his face was firm, resolved.

"I'm sorry Kirst. You gave me no choice." Kirst coughed and blood began to seep from his mouth.

"I know. I'm sorry I made you do it. I see now that you were right….that you both were." Zhane looked at him, his blue eyes full of sorrow and pain but for the moment, he let Kirst speak. He could tell that the former Red Ranger didn't have long left to live. "Zordon was right you know…."

"About what?" Zhane somehow managed to keep his voice steady, but Andros could feel the pain and agony in his friend's soul.

"You are better suited for the Silver Powers….he choose well. Protect your team mate Zhane…." The light in Kirst's eyes faded and they closed. His chest stopped rising and with one final sigh, he died. Swallowing hard, Zhane gently lowered him to the ground.

"Thank you Kirst. I will." Zhane picked his helmet up and absently stood up. He looked over at Andros and Andros gently put his hand on Zhane's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Zhane shook his head.

"No. And I don't think I'll ever be again. Andros, can you?" Andros nodded, knowing what Zhane was referring to.

"Yes, I'll take care of things down here. You go back to the Mega Ship, I'll be there shortly." Zhane nodded his eyes troubled and sad. He stepped back and suddenly disappeared in a stream of white light. Andros turned to the other three Rangers. All of them except Phantom had their helmets off and were looking at him.

"This was a terrible day. We'll take Kirst's body back to the main dome. You all saw what happened, Zhane was not a fault." Billy nodded and glancing at the others, they all were in agreement.

"Yes. We'll explain it to the other Eltaran Rangers. What Zhane did was purely self defence." Andros nodded, relieved that the other Rangers saw it that way. As one, the four remaining Rangers moved over to their fallen comrade's body to carry out their sad task.

After what seemed like hours, Andros teleported finally back to the Mega Ship. There had been numerous questions by Delphine and the other Eltaran Rangers. But in the end, Zhane had been cleared of any wrongdoing. The testimony by Phantom, Trey and Billy had cleared that up fully. Delphine decided that the conference was over, they couldn't continue after this had happened.

Billy had said his farewells to Andros and the others, teleporting back to Earth. Trey and Phantom had left together, saying that they had some plans they needed to go over for the defence of the Triforian system but would be around if needed. Delphine and the other Aquitian Rangers had thanked them all for attending. They would escort the remaining Eltaran Rangers home. Andros had agreed with that and took his leave, advising Delphine that he and Zhane would head back to KO35.

Andros wearily made his way to Zhane's room. Over the last hour or so he had tried at various times to contact Zhane mentally, but Zhane was blocking him. But Zhane couldn't block out the emotions he was feeling and Andros could clearly sense that Zhane was feeling remorse, anger, self-disgust and horror at what had happened.

Andros made his way to Zhane's room to find the door locked, but getting DECA to override it, he went in. His best friend was curled up in to a little ball on his bunk, not moving. Andros went over to him and sat down on the bed, gently putting his hand on Zhane's back.

"Zhane, are you okay?"

"Go away Andros." Zhane's voice was dull and lifeless, and that frightened Andros.

"No. You're hurting Zhane and in pain, I want to help you."

"No one can help me now Andros. I killed him." Andros knew he had to head this off now. If Zhane became too caught up in self-loathing and remorse, he would be useless in a fight. And he would be lost as a friend to Andros. And no way would Andros let that happen.

"Kirst said it himself, he gave you no choice Zhane."

"I know that Andros. But it still doesn't change the fact I killed him."

"Yes, you did Zhane. But you had no choice; it was either him or you. And speaking for myself, I'm glad you're still here." Zhane finally stirred and turned over, looking at Andros. Andros was startled by the amount of pain in Zhane's eyes. It was understandable really, but what Andros couldn't bare was the fact that Zhane seemed so lost.

The one thing that Andros loved about Zhane was that no matter what he went through, there was such an air of innocence around him sometimes. But now that seemed to be lost as well. Without thinking, Andros scooted closer to Zhane and gently pulled Zhane up until he was sitting next to him.

He stared hard into Zhane's eyes for a long moment, and after a little while, Zhane's eyes finally focussed on Andros. Andros gave him a tiny smile, reaching up and gently putting his hand against Zhane's cheek. When Andros spoke again his voice was soft and full of love.

"Zhane, I would rather have you at my side than the entire universe. You're my best friend and I know what you did today, you did protecting me. I'll never forget that, thank you." Zhane just looked at Andros for a long moment, his eyes locked with Andros's. The pain was still there, but something else as well.

Understanding seemed to be in their depths, and finally, a little bit of life. Zhane swallowed against the lump in his throat. After a moment he found his voice, the tinge of hopelessness was finally gone, and there was a tiny little bit of life in it.

"I would do anything for you Andros. I'd die for you if I had to. You're my best friend." And with that simple statement, Zhane finally broke down and began to cry, clinging to Andros. Andros wrapped his arms around Zhane and held him close. The sobs racked Zhane's body and all Andros could do was hold him and be there for him. And for the moment, it would be enough.

In our next chapter, things begin to heat up for our friends and one of them makes the ultimate sacrifice for the other


	8. Loss

_Disclaimer: See chapter one. Okay, here it is, the final chapter of my Beginnings saga. I'm glad you've all come along for the ride and enjoyed where I've taken this little idea of mine. I hope you enjoy this chapter and will review. I love reviews! __J__ This chapter isn't pretty, there's a little humour but a lot of angst and despair. Enjoy! Mouse, March, 2004._

* * *

**Beginnngs****: Loss**

**By Angel Mouse**

_The silence reigned over the bridge for a little while, and with sigh, Andros stood and began to walk softly back towards his quarters. He rounded the corner and ran smack bang into Ashley. They both stumbled backwards and Andros's hands shot out, steadying her._

_"Ashley, what are you doing up?" Ashley gave him a dishevelled look and a tiny smile._

_"I woke up to get a drink and I heard voices." Andros nodded at her, taking in her appearance with a glance and a tiny little smile of his own. She had a glass of water in her hand_

_"Yes, DECA and I were talking." Ashley just nodded, still half asleep._

_"Oh, okay. I just wanted to make sure everything was all right. I'll go back to bed then. Night Andros." Andros watched her turn and head back to her quarters. He tilted his head to one side and watched her go, shaking his head. The new Yellow Ranger was going to take some getting used to that's for sure._

_"Night Ashley."__ Andros made his way back to his quarters and lay down on his bed again. DECA dimmed the lights and began to play soft music in the background. Andros sighed; knowing what DECA was trying to do. Tonight he had sorted through a lot of memories about his past and Zhane; perhaps he was preparing for the future, with these new Rangers. He wasn't sure._

_"Zhane wouldn't want you to continue being alone Andros." Andros rolled over onto his back, staring at the roof of his bunk, looking at the picture Zhane had put there all those years ago._

_"I know DECA. It's just hard, after all it has been a few years since I've had any one else on board the Mega Ship."_

_"Besides Zhane you mean." Andros suppressed a tiny smile. DECA could be so transparent sometimes._

_"Yes, besides Zhane."_

_"I still think you should tell the other Rangers about him."_

_"No. Zhane is safe and sound where he is. No one else needs to know about him. I know you think they need to know, but they don't." Andros's tone was firm, unyielding._

_"Why Andros?"__ Andros thought a moment and then turned onto his side, closing his eyes. _

_"I don't want Zhane to become the object of pity by the others. I don't want his sacrifice to be made something of by them. He's my friend and the last thing he would want would be to be treated like some sort of special case by them. No, he stays a secret. I will tell them if I have to, not before." DECA was silent a moment and then her red light blinked at him._

_"I understand Andros. Good night." She left him alone and the music softly wafted in the background. Andros closed his eyes but one last memory came forward. And it was one that he didn't particularly want to remember, but it was one that it was insisting on being recalled…_

* * *

The Mega Ship was being swarmed over by technicians and engineers, busily repairing the latest damage the two Rangers had incurred on their latest adventure, nine months after the abortive conference on Aquitar. Andros was currently in the middle of a very long council session while Zhane was over seeing the repairs.

DECA had been dealing with the long list of supplies and spare parts that the Mega Ship was going to need over the next few months. Things had not been going well for the people of KO35. The attacks against the planet had gotten so bad that the colonies leaders were meeting right now to decide what action to take.

Unfortunately for KO35 it was right near the border of inhabited systems that were under the control of Dark Spectre and the Alliance of Evil and therefore a prime target for attacks against the forces of good. Zhane and Andros had been run off their feet trying to defend the cities and people of their planet, but they were only two people and they didn't have the time to train anyone else to be Rangers with them.

Hence the meeting today that Andros was attending at the moment. The Eastern City had already been evacuated a week ago; it's inhabitants moving to the main capital. KO35 wasn't a hugely populated planet; its total population was just over the five thousand people mark. A small colony to be sure, but one that they were all happy with. There was plenty of room in the capital city for everyone, and it made times interesting.

The only inhabitants of KO35 that weren't living in the main city now were its farmers and graziers, and the fishermen on the coast. The ruling council knew that food still needed to be grown and fresh items were essential to keeping its population healthy.

Sighing, Zhane signed off on the last requisition request he had to fill out for the day. Giving the young woman a warm smile as he handed her back the form, he watched as she left and then when he was finally alone in the repair bay, he flopped down on the stairs, tired.

"DECA, is that all of them?"

"Yes Zhane. All repairs have been completed and requests for resupply filled. You are alone on the ship now."

"Finally. Any sign of Andros?"

"No, not yet. The records indicate that the council session is still going." Zhane thought a moment and then nodded.

"Alright, thanks DECA." Zhane leaned against the railing and closed his eyes

_Andros__? Is everything okay? _Zhane waited for a response eagerly. He and Andros had barely seen each other for the last few days and Zhane found himself missing his best friend. Andros had been his rock for the last few months and for once, Zhane had found himself not minding being coddled slightly by his friend. But things had slowly gotten back to normal after the disaster on Aquitar.

Zhane still had the odd nightmare about it, but they were decreasing in regularity. The first few times he'd had those nightmares, Andros had come rushing in to make sure he was okay and they had ended up spending the night curled up together on his bunk, providing comfort to each other. Although Zhane occasionally dated girls to relax and get away from things, Andros never had dated girls.

Except one time where Zhane had made him and that brought a smile to Zhane's face. But neither of them found anything other than warmth and friendship in each other's arms. Very privately Zhane found that he preferred waking next to his best friend rather than some girl like he had a few times.

So, Zhane's recent dating spree had ended almost as quickly as it had begun. And besides, Zhane had only begun dating girls to try and stave off some of those nightmares he'd been having. Sighing, Zhane patiently waited for Andros to answer him.

Andros found himself wondering if he could blow up the council chambers and claim it was an attack by the Alliance and get away with it. He was seriously becoming very disillusioned with the council and its working. It was only a dozen people but they talked and prevaricated and procrastinated like six dozen people. He found it frustrating, annoying and downright painful at times. Right now they were haggling on should they abandon the planet or should they stay and fight.

Andros already knew the answer to that question after speaking to his mother Mera earlier in the day. They just didn't have the man power, even if they recruited every single civilian into the planetary defence forces, they wouldn't have the manpower to defend themselves against a major push by the Alliance. They would have to abandon the planet; they had no other choice.

Ships had already had begun to be provisioned and alternate locations for their people to hide at had been chosen. Help from other planets - such as Triforia, Eltare and Aquitar had been promised. But they wouldn't be able to do much more than hide small pockets of their people. But it was better than nothing. Hiding his sigh behind the motion of scratching his head, Andros wondered how much longer they could bicker on this. They all knew the truth; it's just that they didn't want to face it. Suddenly he felt Zhane gently intrude on his thoughts.

_Andros__? Is everything okay? _Andros had to fight to keep the smile off his face. When Zhane had been offered the chance to join him at this council meeting today, the Silver Ranger had backed away slowly, hands raised, shaking his head and gleefully volunteering to oversee repairs to the Mega Ship. Andros had laughed at his friend, before leaving. They had barely so little time to spend together lately, what time they did was precious to him.

_Yeah, just that the council doesn't want to admit the obvious. _Zhane snorted through their link and once more, Andros had to fight not to smile.

_That sounds about right. Am I ever glad I decided to stay here. Over seeing repairs is so much more interesting. Just tell them we haven't got a hope in all seven levels of hell of stopping a serious attack against our planet, we have to leave, even if it's temporary and leave it at that. You're the Red Ranger; you can order them you know. _Andros thought that over a minute. True, as Red Ranger he did have the final say on defence matters and battles. But he didn't think how he'd go ordering the evacuation of their planet.

_I know, but do I really have the authority to do that though. _Zhane paused and after a moment, his voice came back to Andros, serious and sombre.

_Yes, you do. Remember all those lessons they crammed down our throats Andros. The Red Ranger is the ultimate authority in matters of defence and safety. If you say we go, we go. _Andros baulked slightly at his words.

_Zhane, that's too much responsibility._

_Too much or not Andros, it's ours. Our duty is clear. We protect our people. This is just a place, a thing really. Lives are what is important. We can rebuild somewhere else; we can't rebuild a life. _Zhane's words hit home with Andros. The one thing in Andros's life he could really count on was Zhane's ability to see through all sides of a situation and give him the bare bones of the matter. He cut through everything to bring to the fore the most important thing. And in this case, it was their people's lives.

_Thank you Zhane.__ You've just given me what I needed to get this meeting finished. Want to listen in? _Andros could imagine the cheeky grin on Zhane's face.

_Oh yes please. This'll be good. _Sometimes, when they needed to, each other could occasionally hear or see what the other wanted them to see. It wasn't easy but they could do it. Andros could feel Zhane opening his mind up to accept the images from Andros's mind.

_Well, here goes._

_Good luck. _Andros refrained from answering that slightly sarcastic comment from Zhane. Now that his job was done, the Silver Ranger was content to sit on the sidelines and listen.

Kinwon had been half listening with growing despair to the others on the ruling council of KO35. All this talking was getting them no where, and he was half hearted in his participation of this useless, time wasting debate.

Currently, Tikewa was in almost what was a screaming match with a member of the defence forces. Kinwon glanced across at Andros. The Red Ranger was showing remarkable patience with the council, as he knew that for the Red Ranger, diplomatic functions and meetings weren't really his strong point. Kinwon watched as the muscles along Andros's jaw rippled as if he was trying to stop himself from laughing or smiling. Kinwon studied the young man a moment.

The last four years had been trying on the two young men they had come to rely on to lead the defence of their planet. The decision made all those years ago to have Power Rangers had paid off in the two young men that were chosen. Andros had matured into a level-headed responsible young man and Kinwon was pleased that his choice had worked out so well.

Zhane was a brilliant fighter and could always be relied on to be by Andros's side at all times. Except at boring council meetings. Kinwon knew that these young men would be the keys to one day their planet being free of attacks and evil. He just hoped he was around long enough to witness that. His attention was brought back to the present by the slight movement from Andros. He had just nodded his head as if deciding something. Kinwon watched the young man earnestly, wondering what bombshell Andros was about to drop on them.

Andros cleared his throat but that got no attention at all.

_Yelling at them to be quiet might work. _Andros ignored Zhane's suggestion and cleared his throat louder this time. But still no reaction until suddenly there was a banging on the table and his gaze was drawn to Kinwon.

"I believe Andros would like to say something. Andros." Kinwon nodded for Andros to speak his eyes curious. Andros inclined his head in thanks.

"Thank you Kinwon. Yes, I would like to speak. All this talk is pointless. We all know we don't have the manpower to defend our planet. The most important thing is our people's lives. Buildings can be replaced. Homes can be rebuilt. Fields can be replanted. Lives cannot. We begin evacuation of non-essential personal in two days time. By the end of the month, I want everyone off the planet except essential military personal, Zhane and myself. We will then supervise the last of the evacuation and be the last to leave." An excited babble suddenly broke out amongst the council members. Andros suddenly stood up, his expression stern.

"Enough! I have given you your orders; you will carry them out, end of story." Silence reigned and all eyes were on him.

_You tell 'em Andros! _Zhane's approval came through loud and clear to Andros. And it's what he needed to keep going. It wasn't easy to tell people that were decades older than yourself what to do. Kinwon then stepped up and saved him once more.

"Andros is right. We will follow his orders. I believe that this is the end of the meeting, unless you have anything else you want to add Andros?"

"No thank you Kinwon. We will see you in the morning where we will brief the military commanders and civilian section leaders. Good night all." Andros nodded to the council and left the chambers.

_Zhane, crack open a bottle of something strong will you please? I need a drink after all that politicking. _Zhane laughed softly and Andros could feel their link fade back to its normal mental state.

_Can do Andros.__ I'll even have something special tonight for us as well for dinner. Tonight it'll just be you and I, like always, and the universe can go hang itself for once. _Andros laughed softly as he got into his hover car and headed towards the Mega ships hanger.

_Yeah, that will be nice. See you soon Zhane._

_Right you are. Take care on the drive home. _Andros grinned to himself as he navigated the car effortlessly along the streets. Only Zhane could get away with saying something so inane like that.

Humming to himself Zhane opened a bottle of soft sweet wine he had picked up on Triforia a couple of months ago when he was their visiting Phantom and Trey. Trey had picked it out from his own personal vineyards and said it was a lovely sweet wine that they would enjoy. Zhane had tried it that evening and found it nice. So he had gladly accepted a bottle and had hidden it in his room, waiting for the right occasion. And tonight was the right occasion.

Andros had finally realised as a Red Ranger; his authority wasn't to be questioned. Something Zhane had been trying to get him to realise for ages. Andros had been reluctant to exercise that authority, but lately, with things getting worse for their planet, he had slowly began to realise that sometimes, someone just had to step up and take charge.

Shrugging out of his jacket and pushing up his sleeves, Zhane put the finishing touches to the table he had prepared and he could feel Andros's presence coming closer. He poured the wine into their glasses and moved over to the synthetron. Taking out the bowls of their favourite foods he sat them on the table, next to the fresh bread that he had gotten from a bakery near the base and turned to face the door.

Just then, Andros came around the passageway, his head buried in data readout. Grinning, Zhane reached out telekinetically and took it from his hands.

"Hey!" Andros looked up to see it land in Zhane's hand. Zhane grinned at him as he placed it on the workbench and gestured at the table. Andros glanced over it and gave a low whistle at the effort Zhane had obviously put in.

"Come on, time to eat, relax and have that drink you wanted." Andros looked at his friend and then grinned slightly. He saw that Zhane had stripped down to just his top and he shrugged out of his jacket as well, throwing it next to Zhane's as he sat down.

"Alright, but only because you've asked nicely." Zhane laughed and sat down opposite Andros. Andros looked over the spread of fresh food and wine appreciatively. Zhane lifted his glass up and looked at Andros, Andros did the same. The two of them clinked their glasses together and smiled. Zhane proposed the toast.

"Here's to us. We'll fight as a team, forever."

"Forever."

"Move it! Get those trucks of civilians out of here!" A nearby explosion drowned out what ever else he might have said but he just shook his head at the corporal, giving him a shove and pointing at the hover truck. The young man finally got the message and moments later the truck was rolling out. Sighing, Zhane wiped the sweat from his forehead, smudging grim and blood further over his already dirty countenance.

Automatically he glanced around for Andros and found his best friend-helping load a lorry with the last of the children that were to be evacuated. The staccato sounds of laser fire by the planetary defence forces were a constant noise in the background and every so often a large explosion would sound, occasionally spraying the evacuees with bits of debris. Zhane motioned for the next hover truck to come forward and begin loading.

This, along with the truck Andros was loading, would be the last of the civilians from the outer sections of the city. They had been slowly getting the majority of the civilian personal evacuated off the planet. This was the one of the last outer areas of the city that had civilians living in it and in a few minutes, it would be abandoned.

A few hours ago though, the enemy had begun one of the lightening attacks that they had been hounding KO35 with lately. These last two truckloads was it. Then they could concentrate on getting rid of the fighters and soldiers that were left in this area.

Zhane blinked suddenly, bringing his mind back to the problem at hand he felt someone come and stand beside him. It was Andros and he looked just as tired as Zhane was. Zhane reached down to his belt and pulled off the canteen someone had given him a little while ago, handing it to Andros.

_Here, you need this. You look like hell. _Andros took it without a word, his eyes darting everywhere as he drank. After a moment he handed it back to Zhane.

_You look just as bad as I do. Is this the lot? _Zhane nodded, draining the flask and casually tossing it out of the way.

_Yes, that's it. Then it's just us and the defence personal. _Andros nodded, glancing around. Sighing, he ran his hand over his brow, wiping sweat off his eyes.

_Okay then, let's get this done. Then get back to the Mega ship and have a shower and a break. After that, _and here Andros's mental tone turned hard, _we talk with Kinwon and the others. The last of the civilians leave tomorrow. That's it. I'm sick and tired of us having to come in at the last minute because they are dragging their feet and don't want to leave. Don't they understand that it's for their own good, or do they want to end up at the morgue with the others! _Zhane could hear the frustration in Andros's tone, something he would never show in public. Zhane reached out and put his hand gently on Andros's shoulder and squeezed it.

_I know Andros. But you just can't tell some people. Come on, let's get this done. After we get back, I'll even give you a massage to calm you down. We don't want you giving ultimatums now, do we? _The light teasing tone of Zhane's mental voice relaxed Andros slightly and he gave his friend a nod.

_You know something Zhane; you're smarter than you look sometimes. _The two young men shared a laugh and with a sigh, began to walk towards where the battle was currently raging.

Loud voices rang through the ship and Zhane blinked a few times, slowly waking up. He groaned as the lights in his room were brought up to a normal daytime level. He could still hear shouting going on; realising that was what had woken him a few minutes ago. Groaning, he pushed himself up and swung his legs over the bed.

"DECA, what time is it?"

"3 am Zhane. Andros and your self had just retired for the evening when a call came in from planetary defence headquarters. Andros said to let you sleep. He's been speaking to them for at least the last half hour." Zhane took a few moments to absorb that information and then staggered to his feet. They were both exhausted from the last three days of constant attacks.

Only a small civilian and military population remained on the planet now, a tribute to all their hard work that no lives had so far been lost during the evacuation. Some people had been killed though, in the sneak attacks that had been launched at KO35 while their attention had been focused on getting their people out of there. Sighing, Zhane padded softly along the corridor towards the bridge, the raised voices he could hear becoming clearer as he got closer.

"I don't care what the council says! I'm giving you a direct order, get your men the hell out of there and pull them back to the inner defences! Now!"

"But Red Ranger, our orders are to hold this position, no matter what!" Zhane could feel the frustration and annoyance coming off Andros in waves and without thinking he moved into the bridge and stood just behind his friend, lending his quiet support.

"I don't care about that! If you stay where you are, you and your men will all die!" Silence reigned a moment and then finally, the Planetary defence commander gave in, gracefully.

"Alright Ranger, we'll pull back. I'll pass the order along." Andros sighed, finally smiling.

"Thank you. Zhane and I really need to get some sleep, we've had none over the last four or so days. As soon as we can, we'll be out there to give you a hand with the final evacuation."

"Thank you Red Ranger. I'm sorry to have woken you this late." The channel closed and Andros's shoulders slumped tiredly. Zhane thought he looked exhausted, and then realised he wasn't much better off. He reached over and put his hand gently on Andros's shoulder.

"Come on my friend, let's get some sleep." Andros gave a little start; he was that tired he didn't notice Zhane coming up behind him. He gave Zhane a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Zhane. Guess I am a little tired." Zhane gave him a tiny, lopsided grin.

"More than a little, come on." Zhane gently guided him off the bridge and towards their rooms. They padded softly along the corridor, their bare feet making no sounds. Andros titled his head to one side and looked at his friend.

"How come you're awake?" Zhane gave him a grin.

"Well, I couldn't help but wake up with the racket you and that guy were making." Andros smiled sheepishly at Zhane and then laughed, shaking his head. Even when he hadn't had any sleep and was extremely tired, Zhane could always make him laugh. He let him Zhane guide him into his bedroom and they ended up sitting together on his bunk. Andros sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Sometimes Zhane, I truly wonder why we are bothering." Zhane raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Andros. He'd never heard that tone from Andros before. He kept his silence, knowing that his friend wasn't finished speaking yet. "I mean, sometimes, I just wonder why. Some of these people, it's like they don't want to live, to survive and continue our way of life. I don't know, I guess I'm just tired. But some days it just gets hard you know." Zhane reached over and gently pushed Andros over until he was lying on his bunk. Leaning over Zhane pulled Andros's legs onto the bunk and began to cover him with a blanket while he thought over his reply. After a moment, he finally spoke.

"We bother because we care. No one else has the training, the knowledge, and the drive that we do. We do this because no one else can. And honestly Andros, can you think of anyone that you'd trust to do this besides us?" The plain simple truth of that statement hit Andros and he opened his eyes, meeting's Zhane's blue ones and he gave his friend a faint smile.

"No matter what, you always know what to say to make me feel better, thanks Zhane." Zhane smiled at him.

"No charge. Now, get some sleep." Andros laughed softly, closing his eyes again. Moments later, Zhane suddenly found himself at the end of Andros's foot as Andros pushed him over on the bunk to get him to lie down as well.

"Sleep Zhane. If you don't, I'll have DECA give me something to sedate you." Zhane laughed softly, scrunching himself into a little ball on the end of the bunk as suddenly a blanket floated over and laid it over him.

"Hey, who's looking after whom here?" They both laughed and moments later, the room was silent as they both fell asleep.

The blaring of the Mega Ship's alarm system jolted them both two hours later. Scrambling into their uniforms, the two rangers ran to the bridge, throwing on their jackets as they did so.

"DECA, report!" Zhane stood besides Andros, their eyes affixed to the view screen

.

"Andros, The Alliance has launched a massive attack against KO35. The largest yet. In fact, our forces will not be able to hold for more than three hours." Zhane and Andros exchanged concerned glances. Zhane nodded slightly at Andros and Andros knew that whatever he decided next, Zhane was with him.

"Alright, have Kinwon begin the final evacuation. We'll hold them as long as we can. Where's the worst concentration of monsters and fighters pleasing DECA?" DECA brought up the location on the screen and they both gasped. It was right near the heart of the city, where the last of the civilians were. Zhane reached over and put his hand on Andros's shoulder, his words sombre and quiet.

"Andros, we have to do something. That's an awful lot of monsters and foot soldiers." Andros nodded, suddenly grateful for Zhane's physical presence next to him.

"I know. Come on, we'll do what we can. Ready?" Andros raised his arm that had his morpher attached.

"Ready." Zhane stepped slightly to one side and raised his morpher as well.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Moments later they were engulfed in morphin energies and then they disappeared in streams of red and silver light.

Explosions were going off constantly in front and behind them. Laser blasts and small arms fire echoed around them. And occasional, the flash of red and silver could be seen, running here and there, giving aide where it was needed. And it was needed in quite a few places, as things weren't going well for the defenders of KO35.

Currently, Andros and Zhane were fending off some piranatrons near the various the last group of civilians to be evacuated. This was the very last group of people that had to leave the planet. And then it just the two Rangers left. Andros directed the last group of defence personal to begin leading the last of the civilians to the spaceport. They did this, slowly but surely winning they're way through as Andros and Zhane provided as much cover as they could.

Things weren't going well though, and their progress finally ground to a halt about two hundred metres from the relative safety of the space port hanger. Andros and Zhane were fighting for all they were worth, pushing the monsters back as much as they could. Finally though, it began to get too much.

The two young men were tired, exhausted in fact as they had been fighting non stop for almost four hours now and hadn't gotten enough sleep to replenish their energies from the previous days battles. Zhane blasted a monster out of the way of a few civilians and parried a rather harsh slash at Andros's back by another.

"Andros, there's too many of them!"

"I know! This one's mine!" Andros rushed at one that was approaching them so fast you could almost see its death wish. Zhane quickly blasted another couple of monsters and suddenly he went cold all over. He turned to see Andros take a bad hit. A really bad hit. And fall to the ground.

"Andros! No!" Without thinking, Zhane rushed forward, slashing so hard at the monster that it backed up a few steps, driving it away from Andros. Glancing quickly back to make sure Andros was okay cost Zhane, as the monster slashed at him, hitting his armour in the chest and causing pain to flare through Zhane's already exhausted body.

Zhane quickly fought back and dimly could hear Andros yelling his name but something happened then that neither Ranger could have ever foreseen. The monster, seeing that he wasn't going to win against the silver ranger and in fact, could feel the dangerous energies he controlled getting out of his body, threw himself at the silver ranger just as he exploded. And then all Zhane knew was darkness.

Andros fell to his knees, his whole demeanour screaming denial. And then the smoke cleared and just sticking up through the debris, was a white-gloved hand that twitched for a moment, and then stopped moving. Scrambling to his feet, Andros began to franticly dig for Zhane, searching for his mind and unable to find any trace of his friend. He dug frantically through the debris, the battle forgotten for the moment.

Therefore he didn't see a large green general appear and over look the battle scene. Andros just dug frantically until he found Zhane's still body. His heart in his mouth, Andros reached out with a trembling hand and searched for a sign that Zhane was still alive. After a moment, he found Zhane's pulse, but it was very weak and thready.

Breathing a shaky sigh of relief, Andros stood slowly, then bent down and picked Zhane's body up, slinging it over his shoulder. He began to walk slowly towards the Mega Ship's hanger, not wanting to disturb Zhane's injuries any more than he had to. He stopped a moment, looking at the monsters and foot soldiers in his way.

Suddenly, they moved out of the way, clearing a path for him. Andros glanced around, confused for a moment and then he spotted the green creature on the nearby roof. He thought a moment and then recognised him as Ecliptor. Ecliptor nodded his head once and Andros returned the nod. Evil he may be, but Ecliptor seemed to have a sense of honour, he was showing the two Rangers respect by letting them leave now one of them had fallen. Studying him a moment Andros then turned his head slightly and looked at the defence forces commander.

"Move them all out." He nodded, shock over his features. Andros began to walk forward again; completely oblivious to what was now happening behind him. He only concern now was Zhane. Therefore he didn't notice the last of the defence personal and civilians fall into step behind him. Ecliptor watched as the Red Ranger walked slowly carrying his fallen comrade. His aide turned to him and frowned.

"Why are you letting him go like that?" Ecliptor didn't even bother to glance at him but when he spoke; his voice was soft, reflective.

"We have the victory here. They are leaving, the planet is ours. They have suffered the ultimate loss, the Silver Ranger. He was one of our most dangerous opponents. He is lost; there is no need for us to continue this fight. We'll let them go." Silence fell over the battlefield as Ecliptor mentally saluted the bravery of the two rangers. Dark Spectre would be pleased though that the Silver Ranger had fallen. Nodding to his aide, they disappeared in a whirl of green magic.

Andros almost stumbled and fell onto the floor. He was so tired and hurting all over, but he wouldn't stop until he had Zhane to the medical room. He turned the corner and stumbled into the room, laying Zhane gently down on the table. He reached up and took his helmet, off, knowing instinctively if he de-morphed now he'd collapse now.

"DECA, status on Zhane. How bad is it?" DECA was silent a few moments as she busily scanned Zhane's inert form. Andros studied his friend, not willing to remove his armour or helmet yet until DECA directed him to. He didn't want to cause any more damage. Zhane's armour was blackened and destroyed in parts. He could clearly see parts of Zhane's body that were deeply injured, blood slowly seeping from a couple of his wounds. After a moment DECA finally spoke her voice soft and regretful.

"Andros, his injuries are near fatal. There is nothing either you or I can do to heal him right now. The only thing that will heal him is cyro sleep." Andros jerked his head up and stared at her camera in the medical room.

"Cyro sleep? Are you sure there's no other way?" DECA sounded even more regretful.

"Yes Andros. If we don't get him in the healing cyro tube within the next few minutes, then he will die." Andros nodded absently; silently contemplating his friends still form. They had discussed the benefits of cryo sleep when they had first become rangers, but they both had said if there was no other choice, then that would be the last resort. Neither friend wanted to be without the other. Andros looked up at DECA's camera again.

"How long would he have to be in it?" DECA hesitated a moment and then spoke, her voice almost inaudible now. She cared so much for these two young men; it hurt her to see both of them in pain like this.

"I don't know Andros. His injuries are extremely severe." Andros nodded suddenly demorphing into his crumpled and dishevelled shipboard uniform. He held onto the bed slightly as a wave of dizziness swept over him, but after a moment it passed. He was almost as bad as Zhane was. But he wouldn't stop until his friend was taken care of. He gently picked Zhane up and began to walk slowly and carefully out of the room and towards the engine room.

"DECA, have the other ships gotten away?"

"Yes." At least that had gone to plan. One small consolation in a world of pain.

"Lift us off, take us out of here."

"Where did you want to go Andros?"

"Any where, I don't care. Our people will be scattered by now, all over the universe. Just take us away from here."

"Understood Andros. I have the cyro chamber prepared and ready for you."

"Thank you." DECA withdrew most of her attention then to carry out Andros's orders. Andros walked into the engine room and over to the cyro room. The door opened for him and he walked in. He had always hated this part of the Mega ship. It was so dark and cold, so impersonal for its important function. He walked over to the open chamber and gently lay Zhane's still body down on it.

He spent a few moments fussing over the way his friend was laid down; making sure it was a comfortable spot. He then hooked up the monitoring equipment and made sure that everything was in place. He took one last look at his friend's form; his hand going up and resting lightly against Zhane's helmeted face. After a moment he managed to finally speak.

"You better hurry up and get well my friend. I'm lost without you by my side." Clasping Zhane's hand in his one last time, Andros lay it back down and closed the lid. Moments later the machine swung into life and began to do its work. Andros's gaze was drawn to the monitors and he could see how Zhane would be soon stabilised but it would take a while before he was stabilised enough for the healing to begin.

Staring at his friend just lying there like that it finally hit home to Andros that he was now alone. He turned around and slid down to the floor, his back against the cyro tube mechanism. Sobs began to wrack his body as exhaustion, despair, loneliness and pure fear that his friend would never wake up again finally broke though his defences.

Putting his head on his knees and hugging his arms to himself, Andros sat on the cold, lonely, dark floor and cried. Cried for his friend, his family and his planet. They were all now lost to him.

The End.

_There it is folks, the ending. But don't despair, an epilogue is on its way._


	9. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One. Here it is. The long awaited epilogue I promised. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I came down sick with the flu really bad and didn't touch this for two weeks. Please, enjoy and kindly leave a review. I love reviews. But don't worry, this won't be my last Andros and Zhane friendship fic. Mouse, March 2004._

* * *

**Beginnings: Epilogue**

**by Angel Mouse**

_After Countdown to Destruction_

_It was late at night. The Mega Ship was on it's way to Earth after KO35 had been resettled and their people finally back home. Andros smiled; everything was finally as it should be in his life. He glanced down at the dozing form of Ashley in his arms and his smile widened. For the first time in his life, he was content, happy and totally at peace with himself. _

_He looked over to see Zhane smiling back at him, Karone snuggled in his arms as well, dozing lightly. It had certainly been an emotional day for them all today, but especially for these two women in their arms. They four of them had come up to the observatory to watch the stars go by, snuggling up on the floor on sleeping bags and cushions. The two girls had settled into their boyfriend's embraces without thought, but they weren't complaining. Zhane caught Andros's eye and smiled._

_"What are you thinking about?"_

_"Just remembering actually, those heady days after you woke up and came back into my life." Zhane grinned slightly._

_"They were busy, weren't they?" Andros nodded._

_"I was just remembering everything that had happened before you left to stay with our people. I never understood why you did that Zhane?" Zhane sighed softly, so as not to disturb Karone._

_"I'd just had that abortive date with Karone, I was confused about where I fit in with you and the other rangers and I was trying to sort through everything. It just seemed at the time what I needed to do. You weren't alone any more, so I felt okay about leaving for a little while."_

_"I missed you, you know."_

_"I know. I was feeling the same. And I wasn't gone that long."_

_"I know, but it still felt too long. I had only just gotten you back. A lot had happened." Zhane gave a tiny laugh._

_"Yes, it had." Andros reached out with his mind and linked it together with Zhane's. He wanted to show his friend just exactly how important Zhane was to him. Zhane's mind opened up as well, sharing with Andros his own feelings and thoughts from that turbulent time in their lives when they were finally reunited._

* * *

Andros walked in front of the other rangers, unable to contain the grin on his face. He slowed down as they neared the bridge, hearing Zhane's voice.

"And then the monster grabbed me up, so I called my silver cycle and lifted up…." Andros grinned, knowing the exact spot to break in to the conversation. Zhane's presence back in his mind was enough to make him jump for joy.

"As I recall, I was the one who lifted him up." Zhane grinned at Alpha; almost knowing what he would find when he turned around.

"I'll have to finish this story later." Zhane turned around, grinning widely at Andros.

"Andros!" Andros walked forward, the smile of his face threatening to split it in two.

"Zhane! It's so good to see you." They embraced a myriad of emotions going through their minds as all of a sudden they were reunited. Zhane was confused though, and concerned, as Andros seemed to be really upset over something. And who were these new guys?

Things were moving too fast for Zhane. They released and Zhane looked at Andros, concern on his face. Waking up in the cyro chamber had been a bit of a shock. Then finding monsters on the Mega ship had been bit more of a shock, and then finding Andros with four other Power Rangers fighting a bigger monster outside had been the biggest shock of all. Time for some answers from his reticent best friend.

"What happened to me? The last thing I remember is KO35 was being attacked." Andros put his hand on Zhane's shoulder, lending support. His voice was soft but strong when he spoke.

"You've been in hypersleep for two years."

"Two years?" Zhane reeled back emotionally and if it weren't for Andros's mental and physical support, he would have fallen over.

"I'll explain it all later. First, I'd like you to meet my friends." Zhane smiled here mildly surprised. Andros was calling someone beside himself a friend. The tall black man at the back grinned.

"I'm T.J." Obviously the blue ranger, they always had a competent air about them. The young man next to him grinned.

"Carlos." Black Ranger, defiantly black ranger Zhane thought. Black rangers were usually the most friendly and outgoing people. The young woman in pink smiled warmly at him.

"Hey, I'm Cassie." And then she stepped forward and Zhane could feel Andros's heart speed up. Obviously his friend was smitten big time by this lovely girl before him in the yellow top.

"I'm Ashley." Zhane decided to tease Andros slightly as Ashley held out her hand.

"That's called a handshake, it's a greeting." Zhane glanced sideways at Andros.

"I know. I've just never met a female power ranger before." Ashley blushed and stepped back. Zhane turned to Andros, confusion all over his face.

"Two years?" Andros clapped him on the shoulder and smiled gently at him.

"Come on, I have a million things to tell you." Laughing the two of them walked out of the bridge, heading towards their quarters.

Zhane was sitting on the floor, legs pulled up to his chest, staring out the window of his room, the lights completely out. His mind was reeling with the impact of everything Andros had told him. KO35 was being abandoned just over two years ago. Andros searching the galaxy by himself up until a few months ago; looking for Zordon, Karone and their people. And now he had new Power Rangers travelling with him. He had woken up to a universe that was upside down and inside out for him.

And he wasn't sure if he could cope with it. But there was one thing that hadn't changed, and that was his friendship with Andros. Even now, he could his friend approaching his room, concern for his well being radiating off him in waves. Zhane gave a tiny smile; he supposed if their positions were reversed, he'd be doing the same.

_Doors open Andros._ The door opened and Andros walked in, glancing around and finally seeing Zhane sitting in the corner in the dark. He walked over and joined him on the floor, the door closing silently behind him.

_And just why are we sitting on a cold, hard, metal floor when there's a nice soft bunk right there? _Zhane flicked Andros a quick grin and then looked back out at the stars, the smile fading. Andros matched his position and they sat there, in silence for a long time. Often past times had found them sitting like this, watching the stars. Words sometimes weren't needed between them. But tonight, there was something between them and Andros aimed to find out what it was.

_I know what you're thinking Andros. And I'm doing okay._

_That's utter nonsense and you know it. You've always been good at hiding your feelings and what you're thinking Zhane, but not from me. Not today, now I've finally got you back. _Zhane just sighed; knowing Andros wasn't going to let up until he started talking. And to be honest, right now Zhane needed Andros to be with him. Zhane blinked a few times and pushed back the tears that were threatening to come out.

"Two years…" he muttered. The whole concept was alien, foreign and more than a little frightening. "You've been alone for two years. I'm really sorry that I had to do that to you." Andros shook his head, a tiny smile on his face.

"Only you could apologise for saving my life." Zhane turned slightly, his troubled blue eyes meeting Andros's concerned brown ones.

"But I left you alone for two years." Zhane blinked once and Andros saw straight into Zhane's soul, something his friend let happen very rarely. "I can't forgive myself for that Andros. I promised I'd be at your side forever. And I left you alone." Andros reached over and gently wiped away a tear that had formed at the corner of Zhane's eye and smiled at him. He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

"Zhane, I was never alone. I knew you were with me in my heart. You just needed some time to heal, which is all I could do for you. I knew you wouldn't leave me, and I had hope that one day you would wake up and we'd be together again, like always." Zhane blinked a few times and then he managed a small smile.

"Together." They separated a moment, and Zhane lay his head on Andros's shoulder. "You know, I dreamt while I was in there."

"Really? About what?"

"The future. We'd defeated Dark Spectre and all his cronies. We'd found Karone and you were reunited with your sister and family. KO35 was finally free of being attacked and everyone was happy."

"What about you?" Here Zhane frowned, continuing after a few moments.

"I just found myself watching you from afar. Seeing how happy you were with Karone and your family around you. And I felt complete in someway as well." Andros gently wrapped his arm around Zhane.

"They are your family too you know."

"I know. But I never really felt like I belonged you know, they were your family. I was only there because I was your friend." Andros looked down at the tousled fair hair, frowning slightly. This was something that had never, ever come up between them before.

"Zhane? How come you felt that way? My parents did everything they could to make you feel a part of the family you know. You are my brother in all the ways that matter most. In our hearts, minds and souls we are brothers. More than brothers, best friends." Zhane mulled this over a moment before answering.

_But sometimes, I couldn't help but wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn't have meet you. I'd just be one of those young hoodlums they conscript into the defence forces. I would have never become the Silver Ranger, and I would never have gotten to know you. I have no regrets Andros, don't get me wrong, I wouldn't change a minute of the past few years. _Silence fell in Andros's mind for a moment, and then Zhane's voice came back a little stronger and slightly more ironic than normal. _Well, maybe I'd change one thing._ They both gave a tiny laugh at his words. Andros leaned his head against Zhane's.

_I've missed this, more than you know. I've missed being able to sit here and talk with you. There have been countless times over the past few years where I've done something or seen something and turned to tell you about it but you weren't there. I'm glad you back Zhane, more than you'll ever possibly know. _Zhane didn't say anything but just reached up with his free hand and took Andros's in his, squeezing it tight.

_I think I do Andros. And honestly, right now, if it wasn't for you being here beside me, I don't think I'd be coping very well. In fact, I don't think I would have liked waking up without you being nearby._ Zhane's matter of fact tone stunned Andros. He knew that Zhane would have trouble adjusting, but he didn't realise how much trouble. Andros shifted his position slightly so he could look Zhane in the eye.

"Zhane. No matter what, I'm here for you. I'll always be here. You can count on that." Andros reached over and lay his hand against Zhane's chest. "Zhane, I'll always be in here to. Nothing will ever, ever change that." Zhane's eyes held Andros's for a long moment, the pain and confusion he was feeling showing clearly in those eyes and finally, they began to tear.

"Andros." And with that, Zhane began to sob. Andros gathered him gently in his arms, cradling his friend as he leant against him. Andros laid his head against Zhane's blond hair and whispered soothing words.

"It's okay Zhane. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Days later, things were much different. Andros and Zhane had come near to wrecking their friendship - over Ashley of all things - but it had gotten sorted out as a misunderstanding from Andros's part. It had been quite amusing in the end to watch Andros apologise for something that had stuck him completely out of the blue. Seeing Andros jealous had actually been worth the accusation from him earlier that particular day Zhane had ended up thinking.

His friend had certainly matured more and was more outgoing now, something he would never have believed before then. Zhane had been quite startled over the depth of his best friends feeling for the yellow ranger, but it was good in a way. Andros would have someone just in case anything happened to him on the most foolhardy thing he was about to try.

Alpha and DECA had tried to stop him, but he couldn't just sit idly by and watch Andros and the other Rangers get the so-called living daylights beaten out of them because of the mantis monster. He had to do something to restore his powers. And as he said to Alpha, what good was the Silver Ranger if he couldn't morph!

DECA had teleported him to a remote desert location and he looked around, trying to see the best spot to get hit by lightening. That's right, he was going to go and get deliberately hit by lightening to restore his powers fully. It was the only thing that would work aside from getting a direct energy boost from a morphing master and they were pretty short on the ground these days.

So, here he was, at the base of a fairly high and impressive cliff, staring at it. Taking a deep breath, steadying his nerves, he began to climb. Wind and rain lashed at him as he began the arduous task of climbing the sheer cliff. Lightening crashed all around him as if the elements themselves where against him. Sheer will power and the knowledge that Andros and the others were counting on him was all that kept him going.

He was about three-quarters of the way up when suddenly he slipped, giving a yell and suddenly hanging on by one hand. Swinging himself around he grabbed on with his second hand and breathed a sigh of relief. Grinning maniacally at how close he had come to killing himself, he began to climb back up.

Finally, after a massive effort, he reached the top of the small mountain. Breathing deeply, he stood there, watching the sky a moment. The air felt electric and thick, his skin tingled at the massive amount of charge there was in the higher atmosphere. Taking out his digi-morpher he opened it up and held it up to the sky. Holding his breath, he waited for just a moment and then suddenly, lightening hit him.

_Andros__ stared in shock at Zhane. He couldn't believe what Zhane had just shared with him. He knew that Zhane had gotten his powers re-energised somehow, but to do that!_

_"You didn't tell me this!" Zhane just shrugged gently, careful not to disturb Karone._

_"You didn't need to know Andros. I got my powers back, that's all that was important."_

_"But you could have been killed!" Zhane gave him a grin._

_"I'm too lucky to be killed Andros, you should know that by now." Andros stared at him a moment and then laughed softly. He could never stay angry with Zhane. Shaking his head he looked at Zhane with a tiny, wry smile._

_"Just never do it again Zhane, I was never as scared for you as I was that day." Zhane grinned at him, his eyes unrepentant._

_"Don't worry, I won't." Laughing softly together, they continued reminiscing._

Andros and Ashley sat in the park, trying to figure out why the Psycho rangers were attacking innocent people. They had just returned to the Mega Ship after coming up with nothing when suddenly Andros got a flash of pain from Zhane and then nothing.

Excusing himself from Ashley for a moment, he quickly went back down to Earth, trying to concentrate and find Zhane. He knew his friend was on the planet somewhere, helping them search for the Psycho's but he wasn't sure where. But it was to no avail; he couldn't reach his friend. He was walking through the park, on his way back to the secluded area he used to teleport down to, when he heard the sound of his communicator.

Once again though, it was one of those mini computers. And then suddenly he realised what the psycho's had been hunting. A quick trip to a nearby electronic store and he had what he was after. He returned to the Mega Ship about twenty minutes after he'd left Ashley and walked onto the bridge, his stride determined now he knew what was going on.

"This is how the psycho rangers are tracking us, this." He opened the small computer and it beeped, exactly like their communicators. "We have to stay off our communicators." They all nodded and Cassie raised her hand.

"I'll tell Zhane…" and then she hesitated, putting it down as she realised what she was about to do. TJ suddenly frowned.

"Oh no."

"What?" Andros's stomach suddenly went cold. He didn't like the sound of this.

"I called Zhane a few minutes ago. He was in the Angel Grove mall, looking for the psychos." Andros's stomach completely froze now and he felt like his heart would stop.

"Come on!" TJ followed him off the bridge and minutes later found them in Angel Grove mall, searching for Zhane. TJ suddenly spotted something and they rushed over to a secluded corner. Frowning Andros knelt down, picking up the scanner Zhane had been using. He slammed it against his palm and the worry intensified. Now he knew why he couldn't reach Zhane, and what his friend had been trying to tell him earlier.

They rushed back into the bridge; Andros's words were terse and clipped. Worry was racing through him like nothing else. He couldn't loose Zhane again; he wouldn't allow that to happen.

"They've got Zhane." Andros's mind was frantically searching for any trace of his friend, while his fellow rangers began to scan for his power signature. After a few tense moments Cassie turned around, a smile on her face.

"Found him. He's here." Cassie managed to get a picture on the view screen and Andros's heart went out to his best friend. Zhane was tied up to chair, in a dark and dingy room and he looked like he was knocked out. No wonder he couldn't reach him with his mind. Fury and anger went through Andros; no one hurt his friend and got away with it.

The psycho Rangers had done the one thing he couldn't stand - hurt Zhane. They raced quickly down to where the old Angel Grove library was where Zhane was being held. But something stopped them, some sort of forcefield. The psycho's were prepared for them to attempt a rescue. Andros cursed fluently in his mind in various languages. He had to get to Zhane! Moments later though, a plan came to him.

A little while later Andros managed to raise his head, pain flaring through his body from the deadly attack from the psycho rangers. Their diversion plan hadn't worked as well as they had hoped and the psycho's had caught them attempting to rescue Zhane. The battle had been long, fierce and very deadly. Suddenly, gentle hands helped him to sit up and he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to bring them into focus. Kneeling before him was Zhane, concern and worry in his eyes. Andros didn't even try to figure out how he got there.

_Are you all right? You look terrible. _Andros managed to push himself upright and clung to Zhane to keep himself from falling over. Trust Zhane to ask about him first.

_I feel terrible. Are you okay? We were coming to rescue you. _Zhane gave him a wry smile and glanced around at his fellow Rangers.

_I'm fine, I rescued myself. You all look like you could use a week in medical. _Zhane gently helped him to his feet and steadied him. He glanced around at the other Rangers, helping themselves to stand. Suddenly he grinned at them all, unable to resist.

"Good thing I rescued myself isn't it." A few half-hearted smiles and the tired grin from Andros made it all worth it. Zhane slung his arm around Andros and held him up.

_Thank you Andros.__ I do appreciate it._ Andros just nodded, knowing that his friend was now safe and sound making the beating he'd taken totally worth it.

_Zhane looked at him, startled by the intense emotion the memory brought._

_"Were you really thinking that?" Andros nodded._

_"Yes. I'd not long gotten you back again, and here they were attacking you. I really wanted to kill them for that." Zhane looked at him, staring into his eyes. Once more, Andros could see the depth of his friend's soul and Zhane smiled gently._

_"Thank you. That means a lot." Andros just nodded._

_"I know you'd do the same for me. In fact have done the same for me. It's part of who we are Zhane, what we are. We are best friends. We will always be there for one another."_

_"Always and forever Andros.__ When we swore to work as a team, we swore forever." Andros reached out with one hand, Zhane doing the same and they clasped them together. Through their link each other could feel the depth of their friendship and love for one another. In unison, grinning at each other, they spoke._

_"We'll fight as a team forever."_

_And it must be said in passing, that they did._

The End.


End file.
